


The Ripple Effect

by purplesk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>記憶就像漣漪，你不能控制它是否擴散，只能決定是否觸發開關。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有Bug請見諒。  
> 這是一個狗血的老梗，其實我以前就寫過一樣的梗，只是這次想用別的角度、別的CP來寫而已。  
> 預計是中篇的長度，希望大家會喜歡XD"

　　記憶就像漣漪，你不能控制它是否擴散，只能決定是否觸發開關。

　　

　　※※※

　　Scott對Chekov的第一印象是：Pike院長又撿到了一個不知是打哪來的鄉下渾小子。有鑑於院長出去晃晃時總是會撿到莫名其妙的璞玉天才，所以Scott並沒有多說什麼，很快地接收了這位看起來有點驚慌失措但努力地傻笑著的青少年——Scott目測這孩子大概還沒超過二十歲。

　　由於Scott正忙碌著編寫新的系統更新程式，所以先把那麥色小捲毛安置在MIS部門的小房間裡等待，結果他一忙起來就忘了那可憐的小子還傻傻地在那裡等自己寫完程式，一直到午休時間，Scott才突然想起好像有什麼事情被他給遺忘掉了！等到Scott一邊小跑步一邊對其他下屬咆哮著下午就要測試他們的藥用模組，並推開小房間的門時，Scott本來還有點愧疚讓Chekov等太久，但映進他眼簾的卻是已經趴在桌上睡著的小捲毛，以及那台老舊筆電尚未進入休眠狀態的畫面。

　　職業病驅使著Scott忍不住想偷瞥一眼小捲毛方才在那台小機器上做了什麼事，不看還好，一看Scott就感到心情複雜，臉也半綠：這位來路不明的青少年居然偷偷連上了醫院的MIS秘密專屬無線網路——Scott確信部門裡不會有任何人主動把密碼提供給一個陌生的傢伙——還神不知鬼不覺地潛進了醫院的資料庫，Scott迅速地在鍵盤上下了幾個指令，確認小捲毛沒有對他們的主機植入後門或木馬後，才伸手把這看起來缺乏睡眠的年輕人給搖醒。

　　被吵醒的Chekov一邊揉著眼睛一邊打呵欠，過了兩秒後他才發現Scott正在他那台舊到不能再舊的老筆電上飛舞手指，Chekov也立刻意識到發生了什麼事。他嚇得差點跪了下來求Scott不要把他送進警局。但Scott並沒有理會Chekov的哀號，他繼續對黑底白字的畫面下各種指令，每鍵入一行指令，跳出來的結果都會讓Scott睜大眼睛並忍不住地低聲歡呼了一下。

　　幾分鐘後，Scott轉首，難得神色嚴肅地望著Chekov，後者緊張地嚥了一口唾沫，最後Scott開口提了一個謎樣的問題。

　　

　　「小子，你要不要加入匿名者？」

　　

　　※※※

　　「……你的模組寫的不錯，不過你翻防火牆翻得太粗糙了。」MIS的主任一邊走路一邊咬著三明治，他正在同時進行吃午餐以及帶著新人認識環境此兩項任務，「不要以為多跳幾個據點、換幾台主機我就查不到你。哼哼，我閉著眼睛都能反偵查到你的IP。」Scott略微得意扯起嘴角弧度。

　　「你查不到我的。」Chekov認真地說著，帶著令人摸不著頭緒的自信。

　　

　　Scott一開始以為是小孩子在逞強的耍嘴皮，但他抬眼望了望Chekov的表情，他在那年輕人的臉上並沒有看到誇大其詞的虛榮或是過度自信的傲慢，反之，Chekov平淡且溫和的態度倒是讓Scott相信這小子應該不是在說謊或硬撐——他的自信不是虛假的，而是他真的認為自己做得到。

　　MIS的主任漾起滿意的笑容，他笑著伸手拍了拍年輕人的背。

　　

　　「好小子，你是怎麼被院長找到的？」

　　「這個嘛……說起來有點尷尬。」Chekov低下頭，伸手抓了抓那頭淺金色的髮絲，還露出難為情的傻笑，「其實我本來是應徵醫院的臨時工的。」

　　

　　聽見臨時工三字，讓Scott挑了眉，他有點難以置信像Chekov這等天才怎麼會屈就於底層工作呢？況且從方才的閒聊裡，Scott有點驚訝又不大驚訝地得知Chekov的程式編寫能力是無師自通的——非洲之星就算丟在雜草裡也無法遮掩它的奪目光彩。

　　Scott很難得地沒有打斷別人說話，他好奇地聽著Chekov的離奇際遇。

　　

　　「不過，Mr. Scott你知道的，我沒什麼學經歷，所以其實並沒有應徵到我要的工作啦，哈哈。」Chekov有點害羞地笑了兩聲，「我在醫院外頭閒晃的時候，隨便找了個地方坐下來。呃，就像剛才在小房間裡一樣，我只是無聊，就、就……」

　　

　　 **就到處亂駭入別人的主機。** Scott在心中把Chekov不好意思說出來的話給接了下去。

　　

　　「沒想到被路過的院長看到，我拜託他千萬不要把我送去警局，結果我就被抓來這裡了。」年輕人眨眨眼，依舊可愛、天真地笑著。

　　

　　按理說，Scott應該要感到頭疼，但同樣也是麻煩人物的MIS主任此刻倒是像找到知音一樣大笑出來，他笑著繼續拍了幾下年輕人的背。

　　

　　「好小子，我欣賞你！」

　　「所以你不會把我交給警察吧？Mr. Scott？」Chekov仍舊緊張的追問著。

　　「不會。」Scott瞇起眼，「與其把你交給那些笨蛋，不如抓你來抵債。」

　　「抵債？」Chekov雙眼圓睜，此刻他似乎發現自己正處於好像被人賣掉還在幫人家數鈔票的詭異狀態了。

　　「對，你這小子從明天開始就來研發部門報到。」Scott勾起略微邪惡的嘴角彎度，「很抱歉你沒應徵到你想要的工作，但至少來我這裡蹲著，至少不會讓你餓肚子的，而且還能發揮你的「專長」呢。」

　　「研發部門？不是寫程式而已嗎？」Chekov抱著自己那台老古董，而臉上的神情寫滿困惑與擔憂。

　　

　　Scott把最後一口三明治塞進嘴裡，口齒不清地先介紹了一下他們現正經過的環境，接著他轉過頭去用一抹邪惡又壞心的眼神望著這隻不小心誤入黑暗森林的小白兔Pavel Chekov。

　　Chekov灰綠色的眼睛眨呀眨地，讓Scott真心覺得站在他身邊的不是個青少年，而是某種聰明絕頂但有點傻憨的大型犬。

　　

　　「寫程式是副業啦。」Scott輕鬆地說著，但還是壓低了聲量，接著他用一種「你小子敢說出去我就把你剝光丟進池塘」的眼神瞪了小捲毛一眼，神秘兮兮地道：「既然你會來這裡表示你也知道我們醫院的名氣啦，除了醫術好、環境佳之外，我們私下也持續開發一些「新玩意兒」。」

　　「例如什麼？」Chekov像是聽到什麼神秘的事件，也跟著好奇起來。

　　「嗯……一些醫療機器的開發吧。」Scott聳聳肩，一副沒什麼大不了的模樣，「畢竟我們不像一般醫院，真要說起來，我們比較偏向研發型的醫院。廠商研發出來的機械不一定能符合我們醫院醫生們的需求，所以我們寧願自己開發更精細的儀器。」

　　小捲毛愣了兩秒，然後忍不住地脫口而出：「這樣不算違法嗎？」

　　

　　Scott沒正面回答Chekov的疑慮，只是乾笑了兩聲，說如果Chekov還有地方去，那麼醫院大門在那裡，他可以隨時離開。

　　Chekov望了眼那人來人往的區域，看見有緊張害怕又擔憂的家屬、也有笑著互相閒聊的病患——無論前者或後者，醫護人員都伴隨在一旁，給予安慰或鼓勵。Chekov不確定自己是否會喜歡Scott的提議，但至少他目前並不想走向那扇大門——除了他實在無處可去之外，還有另一個原因。

　　Chekov低下視線，忖了兩秒後，他抬頭，朝Scott頷首，而Scott露出欣慰的表情，接受了Chekov與魔鬼立下的合約。

　　

　　※※※

　　Chekov在醫院裡認識的第三個人，是總是活力四射、笑臉迎人、手上永遠有食物、人見人愛花見花開的James T. Kirk。

　　因為Chekov孤身一人從窮鄉僻壤的鄉下來到這令人眼花撩亂的都市還不到一天的時間，他本來已經先訂好了一間位於治安不大良好地區的便宜小旅館，想先暫時住個幾天，有個歇腳的地方以利他在都市裡找工作。但Chekov怎麼也沒想到，因為應徵失敗結果反而遇上了他此生的貴人Pike院長，而他未來的上司聽見他所落腳之處後就皺起眉來，沒讓Chekov有反應的時間，就抓著這小毛孩去找人事部門詢問是否有空著的員工宿舍可以先讓Chekov留宿。

　　但因為有的沒的、亂七八糟又繁瑣的規定的關係——Scott就是討厭那些惱人的文字遊戲——Chekov尚未領到員工證也還沒正式上工，所以無法騰出房間來給這名可愛的鄉下小夥子。

　　就那麼剛好，James T. Kirk也晃到人事部來找人閒聊，遇上了苦惱中的Scott和一臉青澀模樣的Chekov。James T. Kirk主動發揮同事愛，靠了過去跟損友Scott打個招呼，順便認識一下Scott帶來的新朋友。

　　

　　「……所以現在沒有空房間囉？」聽完人事部的解釋與Scott如演舞台劇般的比手畫腳演出，Jim歪著頭，思索了一下。

　　「沒關係啦，Mr. Scott、Mr. Kirk，反正我已經有訂旅館了，又不是沒有住的地方。」Chekov搔搔頭，和氣地解釋著。

　　在Scott還想說什麼之前，Jim牽起淺笑，開口問著：「嘿，小子，你應該不會打呼吧？」

　　雖然有那麼點莫名其妙的天外飛來一筆的提問，但Chekov還是非常有禮貌地回覆著：「我不知道，但沒人跟我抱怨過這點，所以應該是不會吧？」他誠實地說著。

　　「那好，你過來跟我住吧。反正我目前一個人獨占一間宿舍，與其等他們隨便分發奇怪的人來當我室友，不如我自己找人！」James T. Kirk漾起可與太陽分庭抗禮的迷人又溫暖的笑容。

　　「這……」Chekov驚訝地說不出話來，他實在沒料到自己居然可以這麼幸運，從被院長撿到開始到現在，他幾乎用光了他將近二十年人生的幸運值。

　　「好了，你叫……Chekov？」Jim打量了一下這個比自己矮了快一個頭的年輕人，「趕快去拿你的行李，我帶你去宿舍。」

　　「太謝謝你了，Mr. Kirk。我的行李都在這裡了。」Chekov有些羞澀地笑了笑，他只背一個包包以及拿著一台可以擺進博物館的過時筆電，而這已經是他全部的行囊。

　　

　　Scott與Jim交換了眼神，兩人都在對方的眼裡讀出同樣的驚訝與某種難言喻的情緒。

　　他們三人一邊走著一邊詢問著Chekov的身家背景、喜好及各種生活習慣。本來Jim還有點擔心自己隨便答應撿一個陌生人回自己的宿舍這舉動會不會太沒經過大腦——如果被尖耳朵和Bones知道，肯定又會被唸上半天，Jim暫時不想去想那可怕的畫面——但越是跟Chekov閒聊，Jim就越肯定自己會喜歡這可愛的小捲毛。

　　聽到Pike院長在醫院外頭撿到Chekov然後將他交給Scott以及Scott方才帶Chekov認識新環境的經過，Jim只有大笑與笑到流眼淚兩個反應在輪流上演。

　　

　　Jim用袖子隨意地將眼角眼淚拭去，順口問了一句：「嘿，Chekov，你為什麼會來這裡啊？是想來大城市打拼嗎？還是運用你的過人本領來欺負全人類的？」

　　

　　聽見Jim這樣開他玩笑，Chekov嚇得拼命搖頭，他可從沒想過要做什麼違法的事——當然，至於他未來的工作內容是怎樣的，Chekov暫時不想去多想。

　　

　　「你傻什麼啊，Jim。從鄉下來城市還能做什麼？就是各種多增廣見聞而已啊。」Scott曖昧地說著，並用力地拍了Jim的背，然後跟著大笑起來。

　　「其實我是來找人的。」

　　

　　Chekov的細微聲音不小心打斷了走在他前頭互相揶揄、互相調侃彼此的兩人的嬉鬧。他們兩人的耳朵突然豎了起來，立刻轉過頭來，一臉興致盎然地盯著小捲毛的臉瞧。

　　兩人都用鼓勵性的眼神催促鄉下小夥子繼續把話說下去。

　　

　　雖然有點難為情，但Chekov抓抓臉，然後小聲地說著，「我是來找Hikaru，Hikaru Sulu的。」

　　

　　

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　Scott與Jim兩人相當有默契地眨眨眼，並同時露出不可思議的模樣。

　　

　　「嘿，天才小子說的是我們腦神經外科的那個Sulu吧？」Scott的視線依舊停留在眼前的年輕人身上，他雙手抱胸，微微皺眉偏著頭低聲卻沒有刻意掩飾地朝身邊的損友詢問著。

　　「嗯，醫院裡就這麼一個Sulu，我想應該只有他吧。」Jim似乎是第一次斂起笑容，擺出些許認真的神態，但下一秒他又立刻笑出聲來，「我記得Sulu下午好像有排開刀，所以要不然這樣吧，我們晚一點約他出來吃宵夜，Chekov你覺得如何啊？」

　　「你記得咧。」Scott忍不住吐嘈，「你們不是同一科的嗎？排開刀房時間搶得那麼兇還故意裝彬彬有禮、禮尚往來，真受不了你們兩個。」MIS主任翻了個白眼，一副受不了損友們的故意做作的模樣。

　　

　　Chekov本來差點開口答應這個邀約，但他剛張口，大腦資訊加載了兩秒後，他立刻閉上嘴搖搖頭，謝絕了Jim的邀請。

　　

　　「為什麼？」Jim滿臉失望又洩了氣的模樣，「按你剛才說的，你來這裡不就是要找他嗎？雖然我不知道你找他做什麼。」後面這句話Jim是用碎唸加看好戲的語氣說的。

　　「呃，沒、沒什麼啦，我只是還沒準備好而已。」Chekov的雙頰悄悄地染上緋紅，但在Scott和Jim看來，只是覺得眼前這年輕小夥子可愛地有點過份。

　　「是要準備什麼啦！」Jim走了過去用手臂勾住Chekov的頸子，嘻嘻哈哈地鬧著這新同事、新室友，「是要拿簽名版嗎？還是要先梳洗打理一番好跟偶像拍照？」

　　

　　這間醫院有名的醫生不少，而其中幾位是最近竄紅的，大概是因為前陣子那件羅慕蘭外科手術事件，還意外地上了國際媒體，所以這段時間醫院裡某幾名醫生不斷受到各種騷擾——有清純善意的愛慕者也有死纏爛打的跟蹤狂，更少不了想要多增加新聞點擊率、拿到獨家報導的記者們來湊湊熱鬧。

　　所以Jim與Scott很直覺地就認為Chekov大概也是慕名而來、立下人生新目標的少年之一吧。任憑他們兩人怎麼逼Chekov都沒用，這小子嘴巴緊得像蚌殼，讓Scott差點真的去拿鐵鍬把他的嘴巴撬開。

　　正當Scott真的要折回去拿工具時，MIS專用的手機響了起來，呼喚他們的神奇主任趕緊回去鎮壓災情——據說是外科大魔王Bones突然現身在資訊部的辦公室裡，聽到這個消息，Jim露出憐憫的表情，為整個MIS默哀了兩秒鐘。

　　Scott喃喃著再不敢快趕出大魔王Bones要的藥用運算系統，他們就沒時間研發新的機器了。與此同時他跟Jim及明天才要上工的Chekov道別，火速趕回災難現場救災。

　　

　　看著上司離去的背影，Chekov偏了頭，忍不住開口問：「你們剛剛說的Bones，不是掛在架上的那個骨頭先生吧？」聽起來不像標本，至少Chekov深信標本不會自己走到MIS去，並像哥吉拉一樣噴火燒毀工程師們的機器才是。

　　Jim勾起玩味的笑，神秘地說著：「不是。但Bones跟骨頭先生一樣，也是個傳奇人物。」像大哥哥的Jim用手勾了勾Chekov的肩膀，笑著說：「下一次大家一起吃個飯，你就能一網打盡、好好地認識他們啦！」

　　

　　※※※

　　關於Jim和Scott一直追問的事，並不是Chekov故意賣關子，而是他還不清楚要從何講起比較好？Chekov一向不大習慣對陌生人發表太多意見——該清楚論述自己的想法時，Chekov一定會好好地說明，但除此之外，Chekov並沒有特別喜歡論及太多私人的事，因為他一直謹記著一位朋友給他的智慧勸告：在資訊爆炸的時代裡，保留隱私變成了一種格外珍貴的事。

　　於此，Chekov決定晚一點再多加解釋，況且他也不是很確定，Jim和Scott跟Sulu算是好朋友嗎？講太多，會不會造成大家的困擾呢？所以，這也是Chekov暫且不多說的原因之一。

　　在Jim才剛把他的住所介紹完畢，也立刻接到緊急的電話通知，大概是急診室又送來什麼難應付的棘手狀況，而Bones現在還在MIS跟Scott討價還價，Sulu肯定還在手術室裡，所以理所當然的是找Jim去處理啦！

　　送走Jim之後，Chekov才真正的覺得鬆了一口氣。並不是他不喜歡跟Jim相處，而是今天一整天發生太多事情了，他現在只是想找個機會喘息、換個氣，閉起眼睛小憩一下，沈澱今天的一切。

　　Chekov環顧了四周，最後他放下背包、將老筆電放好，在半舊不新的沙發上清出一個位子坐下。他深呼吸，緩緩吐氣，上下眼皮團結一致，他放任自己閉眼沉思、倒帶今天的一切。

　　Pavel Chekov今年剛滿二十歲，要再過幾個月才能到達法定的飲酒年紀。在他過去二十個年頭，他並沒有刻意離開過某些地方，除了家人在他年幼、還沒什麼記憶的時候搬過幾次家，接著，Chekov的印象就是來到鄉下的那個老家了。

　　對於家的概念，Chekov記得的就是延伸到地平線彼端的湛藍色的天空、比較沒有光害的日子裡，抬頭可見銀河星空，還有一大片看不到盡頭的玉米田，家鄉的小孩子會在田埂裡跑過來鑽過去。由於人口不多，所以基本上鄰居們都互相認識，守望相助敦親睦鄰大概就是這樣的概念吧。

　　Chekov喜歡自己的家鄉，那是個溫暖又親切的小小國度，不管浪子在外頭受了多少傷害、多身心俱疲，只要回到家鄉，就能重新得力。喔，當然，除了這些令Chekov眷戀的風景和人情味之外，還有Hikaru Sulu。

　　Sulu不是原本就在Chekov家鄉裡出現的人物，正確的說是，在Chekov十歲的那年，突然有一戶日本籍的家庭搬到他們的鎮上來。這引起鎮上人們的好奇，雖然這個城鎮有各式各樣的人，但倒是沒有亞洲人，除了新奇之外，大家也很想認識這戶人家。

　　Chekov跟著隔壁的大哥哥大姊姊一起躲在牆外，偷看著大人們熱烈歡迎亞洲家庭的畫面。年紀較小身高也不夠的Chekov屢屢踩不到墊高的石塊，最後是由一位大哥哥把他抱起來才勉強偷瞄到房子裡頭的狀況。

　　因為角度的問題，所以Chekov還伸長了脖子才看見原來那日本家庭除了父母之外還有三位青少年，一男兩女，乍看之下Chekov也看不出對方的年紀——據說亞洲人看起來都比較年輕，所以對當時的Chekov而言，他只覺得那三名青少年看起來都比自己大一點點而已，不知道他們會不會願意跟Chekov等人一起去抓田鼠？

　　正當Chekov的小腦袋瓜正上映著人鼠大戰的畫面時，那名亞洲少年突然抬起頭來，正好與Chekov四目交接——同時也表示他們這群野孩子在外頭偷窺的事蹟曝光了！Chekov一時緊張慌亂，不小心腳亂踢了幾下，把抱著他的大哥哥給踢疼了，大哥哥一個沒抱穩，他們一起往後摔了下去，還連接著扯到了身邊其他孩子們的的衣角，所有人瞬間疊在一塊兒，尖叫聲與推擠聲此起彼落，讓裡頭的大人也趕緊衝出來一探究竟。

　　那晚的突發事件成了Chekov跟Sulu首次見面的場合。

　　回憶自此，Chekov笑出聲來，即便是將近十年前的事，卻歷歷在目。他伸了個懶腰，決定去沖洗一番，順便幫Jim打掃一下宿舍環境，晚一點等Jim回來再詢問他其他該注意的事項。

　　十年了，原來都已經過了十年了。Chekov那與髮色相似色彩的眼睫輕輕地撲了撲，情緒與思念瞬間彷彿柔軟如絲綢，不知道到了城市後的Sulu又怎麼樣呢？這些日子裡，過得好不好？

　　Chekov輕輕地思索著，漾起淺笑，轉過身，準備尋找打掃用具。

　　

　　※※※

　　醫院的事說忙不忙，但忙起來就是昏天黑地，難怪很多醫護人員都搞不清楚今天是星期幾——更誇張一點的可能連早晨晚上都分不清了。即便只是資訊部跟研發部兩邊跑的新人Chekov也感染了喪失時間觀的病毒。

　　Chekov進入醫院工作已經過了快兩週的時間，大多數時間都是泡在研發部裡，跟他的魔鬼上司進行客製化醫療機器的開發馬拉松，若有多餘的時間，則是努力地編寫程式、做系統優化的工作。當Chekov第三次發現自己已經超過二十個小時沒闔眼時，他才突然意識到自己是不是被賣到血汗工廠當白領奴隸去了？

　　當白領奴隸比當白袍苦力來得好過一點，至少Chekov真心慶幸自己不用吃飯吃到整張臉往蔬菜湯裡浸泡下去——當Jim吃飯吃到一半睡著用冷掉的蔬菜湯當面膜敷的時候，還好McCoy就在附近，才避免了他們的明星醫生James T. Kirk用瓦肯蔬菜湯自殺的悲劇。至於為什麼是瓦肯蔬菜湯，那就是另一則故事了。

　　Chekov抱著整疊的資料夾以及背著Scott幫他爭取來的、工作用的新筆電往McCoy的辦公室奔去時，他根本沒想過事情發生的那麼突然。

　　Scott因為分身乏術，最後只好請Chekov趕緊去McCoy那裡幫整個外科升級新系統——據說之前派去的同事被McCoy罵到嚇破膽，但重量級魔王McCoy只是不大開心為什麼只是做個系統更新卻把他們的藥物檢測資料庫給刪除了？還好Chekov即時遠端還原資料庫，否則那名同事大概會被扒了層皮、卸掉全身骨頭丟置在資訊部的門口當失物招領。

　　小捲毛正小跑步地往散發闇黑氛圍的外科急速走去，但因為文件夾疊得太高了，多少擋住了Chekov的視線，再加上心理壓力導致的焦急使得Chekov更忽略了在走廊上不要跑步的小提醒。

　　說巧不巧，他就那麼正好地在一個轉角處跟同樣也低頭邊看文件邊走路的人擦撞！還好Chekov閃得快，對方也相當的敏捷，兩人只是稍稍擦到肩，沒有撞個正著，Chekov還優雅地像花式滑冰選手般轉了一圈，手上堆成小山丘的文件夾一個都沒掉，讓Chekov在心裡小小地得意了一下。

　　

　　「喔！抱歉，你沒事吧？」溫和的男中音傳了過來，而Chekov因此而稍稍閃神。

　　

　　Chekov愣了一下，並沒有立刻轉身跑掉趕路。他偏頭，從旁側望了過去，尋找聲音主人的身影。而就在那一秒，Chekov感覺有股電流從腳底竄了上來，鑽過背脊直到腦髓，他的笑容也在那瞬間僵住，優異的大腦霎那間停擺當機。

　　

　　「我……」Chekov開口，卻說不出任何隻字片語，舌頭被哪隻頑皮的貓咪給叼走了，使得他只能傻氣地愣在原處，結巴地什麼都說不出來。

　　

　　對方偏了頭，很有耐心地等待Chekov找回語言能力，但小捲毛腦袋只剩一片空白，什麼話都擠不出來。當Chekov終於快想出完整的句子時，對方的口袋突然振動起來——醫生們的上衣口袋裡都會擺著緊急聯絡的小機器，一旦它不安分地搖擺著，醫生們就會立刻放下手邊的所有事物，然後轉身跑掉。

　　男人露出歉意的微笑，趕緊拾起口袋裡的小機器接聽並轉身離開。Chekov站在原地，望著男人逐漸消失在走廊陰影處的背影，而心中的某一區塊的陽光似乎漸漸黯淡下來。

　　

　　「Hikaru……」Chekov的灰綠色雙眸裡的某光芒消失了，染上了不明的憂愁，「好久不見。」

　　

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　他打開掌心，有一隻小小地、尾巴發著光的蟲看似怯弱又謹慎地挪動了一下自己的身體，接著那隻蟲子似乎確認了自己的安全無虞，打開翅膀，趕緊飛離方才囚禁牠的掌心。

　　Chekov張大眼睛，醉心於那隻從Sulu手中飛走的螢火蟲。他轉身，才驀然發現自己的身後有非常多小小的螢光，在空中、田裡、草地上飛舞與棲息。Chekov發出驚嘆，感覺自己好像沐浴在某種大自然不吝惜賜予的奇妙光輝裡，年幼的他既開心又好奇。

　　

　　「在日本文化裡，螢火蟲象徵人的靈魂。」Sulu緩緩開口，像是在吟詩一樣，「靈魂呢，被人們描述成像一顆漂浮、搖曳的火球。大小形狀不清楚，但跟螢火蟲相像。」

　　「所以人死掉之後是變成螢火蟲，不是變成星星嗎？」Chekov立刻轉過頭來，速度之快好像差點把那顆小腦袋瓜給扭掉似的，這是Chekov首次感受到什麼叫做文化差異。

　　Sulu苦思了一下，牽起一抹夾雜著尷尬與些微歉疚的微笑，「這個嘛，不好意思啊Pasha，我不知道呢。」他聳肩，伸手揉了揉小自己四歲的孩子的柔軟髮絲。

　　

　　Chekov頂著那頭沙色的小捲毛，歪著頭，像在沉思、又像在咀嚼Sulu的言語，似懂非懂的，眉心微微地皺了起來。而此刻，Sulu溫柔地朝他伸出手，Chekov也伸手反握，在星空的照耀之下，兩人牽著手走到田外，並往鎮上的小路前進。

　　

　　「我覺得人死掉之後，什麼都沒有了。」不知怎地，Sulu再度拉回話題，並有點嚴肅地說著。

　　「Hikaru，你是說沒有天堂也沒有地獄嗎？」Chekov的雙眉扭的更緊了，「人死掉之後沒有靈魂也不會去任何地方？」

　　

　　Sulu沒有回話，只是點點頭。

　　

　　「這樣不是有點寂寞嗎？」Chekov略帶憂傷且小聲地說著。

　　「會嗎？」日籍少年笑了起來，「正因如此，我們應該要更珍惜當下啊。」墨色髮絲像是融化在夜空的背景色裡，但在Chekov眼裡卻輪廓清晰。

　　

　　 **要珍惜當下是什麼意思？** Chekov差點脫口而出，雖然他知道，只要他開口，Sulu就會認真且詳細的解釋，但Chekov的小動物直覺要他別破壞此刻的氣氛。他眨眨眼，並意識到Sulu握著他的手似乎比剛才多施了點手勁，像是害怕Chekov也會像螢火蟲一樣，在Sulu稍微分神的那幾秒內，就消失得無影無蹤。Chekov勾起愉悅又滿足的笑容，也更用力地回握對方。

　　那年夏天，他們就這樣無語地走著，牽著對方的手，從螢火蟲的舞台劇場中悄悄退出。

　　他們一路往前，沒有回頭。

　　

　　※※※

　　「好小子，原來你在這啊！」Scott不知從哪鑽出來的，發現了坐在被景觀植物遮住的角落裡的長椅上，還抱著那疊文件夾的Chekov。

　　

　　被呼喚者緩緩抬頭，像是熟睡之人被粗魯地搖醒似的，還一臉困惑地瞧著擾人清夢的兇手。

　　本來想插腰對這鬧失蹤的渾小子罵上幾句，但連一向比較粗線條的Scott都察覺到Chekov的失魂落魄、魂不守舍的模樣。Scott心想著，正因為Chekov沒有準時去McCoy那裡報到，使得外科主任把手機當大聲公用，只差沒跑到廣播室去用醫護人員專用的廣播線路把自己的怒氣散播出去。

　　不就是一個更新系統檔嗎？怎麼資訊部跟外科那裡居然可以鬧得好像快引發星際大戰一樣。當然，Scott可以理解McCoy的著急與焦慮，但現在資訊部人手就不足啊——因為都被訊練成兩棲部隊，跑去醫院私下進行的、不能浮上檯面的研發部去兼職了——晚一點去做教育訓練也沒什麼關係吧？

　　但McCoy幾乎是兩邊鼻孔同時冒出蒸氣似的，對著話筒就是一陣陣怒吼，他說外科忙得要死，有些醫生還被排去急診幫忙收拾各種緊急狀況，更別說McCoy接到院長的通知要去訓練新來的一批實習飛行醫生——什麼能者多勞，能者過勞才是真理！

　　如此，醫護人員能盡量騰出時間來學習資訊部更新的新系統根本就百年難得一見，結果資訊部居然先派了一個兩光的傢伙來，再來又派一個鬧失蹤的小鬼，這不讓McCoy化身成拿著手術刀與外科開胸器的人形自走開刀魔殺到資訊部門口，只是用電話大發牢騷，就已經夠上蒼保佑了。

　　Scott現在是滿腹無奈與盯著Chekov那雙小鹿斑比般的可憐兮兮的雙眸嘆氣。哎呀他真的是招誰惹誰了，晚上一定得拖著Jim及請McCoy喝一杯，讓大醫生消消火才行。

　　

　　「是醫院太大你走到異次元冒險，剛剛才回來嗎？」Scott揶揄地笑著，並在Chekov身邊坐下。

　　「對不起，Mr. Scott，我不是迷路我是……」

　　

　　Scott看著身邊這名被同事們起了個可愛的暱稱為俄羅斯小熊的孩子一時語塞的模樣，有種好氣又好笑的莫可奈何。Scott想著，大概是小熊聽到了一些關於可怕的地獄守門人McCoy的謠言，所以導致Chekov半路脫逃了吧。唉，這也不能怪他啊，畢竟Chekov還是個新人，年紀又輕，難免容易感到挫折——誰說天才駭客就應該是身心成熟的？假的！

　　

　　「好了，Chekov你乖啊。」看著身邊的小天才泫然欲泣的模樣，讓Scott都不知所措了。

　　

　　身為上司又是長輩的Scott嘆了一口大大的氣，想起正在追的女孩Uhura曾說過她欣賞的是溫柔但有原則的人。好吧，就當作叔叔的每日一善吧，Scott決定開口安慰一下身邊這位小捲毛。但，要說什麼安慰的話呢？Scott感覺自己有些腸枯思竭啊！喔，有了！

　　

　　「小子，你晚一點還是得去McCoy那邊一趟，他說他會盡量召集有空閒的人來上一下新系統的教育訓練，搞不好Sulu那傢伙也會去呢！」Scott露出一副「別擔心了，雖然你可能會遇到惡魔，但至少看得到偶像」的天真笑容，他又道：「雖然Sulu挺忙的，但我倒是不覺得McCoy會放過他就是了。」

　　

　　Chekov呆呆地凝望著他的上司，這不是後者預期的反應，Scott有那麼幾秒鐘，以為Chekov被什麼東西勾走魂魄了，差點伸手去搖晃Chekov的雙肩，試著把飄走的東西給搖回來。

　　不過就在Scott差點動手之際，Chekov終於幽幽地開了口。

　　

　　「Mr. Scott，你跟Hika……」他頓了一下，改口，「跟Mr. Sulu很熟嗎？」

　　

　　粗心大意的Scott並沒有察覺到這細微的變化，他抓了抓下巴，眼珠左右轉了轉，在撈取自己大腦的硬碟區塊似的。

　　

　　「稱不上熟啦。跟Sulu比較熟的可能是Jim或是McCoy吧，反正我們算是有共同損友，偶爾一起去吃吃飯、鬼混鬼混就是了。」說著說著，Scott露出認真又帶點壞心的笑，補充著：「對了，別看Sulu一副溫文儒雅彬彬有禮的模樣，那傢伙根本一肚子壞水！上次居然報復我，跑去打小報告，害我被盯了整整一星期，交了多少報告書啊！」資訊部主任邊說邊搖頭，而這倒是惹了Chekov笑出聲來。

　　「不過啊，就我所知，Sulu的身世有點悽慘哪。他來這裡大概三年多吧，在這之前呢，我聽Jim說，Sulu住在國外好一陣子，準備回國之前呢，居然出了事！」Scott眉毛上揚，看起來既吃驚又為此事感到悲痛似的，「我是不知道詳細內容啦，不知道是遇上恐怖攻擊還是什麼的，總之就是出了意外，一家五口只有Sulu一個人活了下來。」

　　「也不知道是幸還是不幸，當Sulu醒過來之後，居然不記得以前發生過什麼事了。用McCoy的說法是什麼解離什麼失憶的，哎唷，反正就是忘記以前的事了，所以對於他的家人的不幸事件，到底Sulu怎麼應付的，也沒人能說個準。」

　　「你要是越認識Sulu，就越覺得這人就是一鍋醬油！一輩子你都參不透他在想什麼，更別說他還曾患失憶症，這樣的人防備心就更重了。呃，我不是在說他壞話啦，我只是想表達呢，Sulu這人其實不錯，但不是那麼容易交心的人，當然，也是因為他發生過不幸嘛。」

　　

　　Scott看著像是突然當機的Chekov，任憑前者怎麼在他眼前揮手，後者都進入了某種無法被干擾的呆滯狀態。在Scott看來，Chekov大概是受到了某種衝擊：例如不小心知道了什麼偶像的另一面的那種吧。

　　但Scott沒聽見的是Chekov低聲地誦念著幾個日本名字，也忽略了Chekov垂下視線時，眼中滿溢的難受。

　　

　　「怎麼了，跟你想像中的Sulu不一樣嗎？」Scott牽起嘴角弧度，有點壞心，「不過啊，小子，只要是人，管他是聖人還是偶像、明星還是凡人，人們都像月球，我們只看得到他們想表現出來給我們看到的那一面，除非你特地繞過去看月亮的屁股，否則你永遠都看不到那一大堆起伏不平的撞擊坑。」

　　「所以，Mr. Sulu什麼都不記得了對嗎？」Chekov小聲地像是用說給蚊蚋聽聲量，一字一句慢慢地說著。

　　「嗯……Sulu來這裡之前失憶的，所以準確的說是，Sulu不記得他二十二或二十一歲以前的事。」資訊部主任抓抓臉頰，又道：「不過呢，就我所知啦，反正Sulu在這裡等於是重新開始，所以他也沒有過得不快樂啊！雖然沒有以前的記憶好像有點麻煩，但他的專業、智商、知識都沒有受到影響，況且他也離開了傷心地，似乎也沒有以前的朋友來找他聯絡什麼的。所以，我覺得Sulu的人生就像是電腦重灌了一樣，一開始有點麻煩，但硬體上沒有受損，過段日子就上手了啦！」他笑著拍拍Chekov的背，接著看了一眼手錶，思索著先帶小熊去吃個午餐轉換心情，下午再過去找McCoy就行了。

　　

　　※※※

　　Chekov不是研究大腦科學的，但他聽過一種奇妙的說法，關於愛與愛的對立面。

　　有一本書好像是這麼說的：由於這兩種相對的情感在人類大腦的區塊中，所發生的位置，大部分都是重疊的。這兩種情緒是同樣強烈，同樣堅強地在殼核和腦島中閃耀。所以，如果愛是人們在腦中的所留下的刻痕，愛的反面，就應該是將這些刻痕用某種方式淡去，不再能以任何方式、任何理由打擾人們。

　　這麼說起來，失憶，就是以相當殘忍的方式，抹煞愛過的證明。

　　Chekov將筆電按下休眠模式，並一邊收拾他的物品一邊回答McCoy的詢問。McCoy翻著Chekov帶來的資料夾，正皺著眉頭吐嘈著新改版的介面實在很不人性化，而在McCoy碎唸的同時，Chekov偷偷地瞄了描逐漸散去的人群。他在會議室的最後面看見了Sulu的身影，那名亞裔醫師正笑著跟身邊的人交談著。

　　Chekov沒辦法把視線從Sulu身上挪開一公釐，他緊盯著對方，就像是銘印效應似的，認定了，就很難被磨滅。而Chekov同時也留意到了，有一名醫護人員跟Sulu的互動較為親密，資訊部的小捲毛無視了外科大魔王在他耳邊的噪音騷擾，反而注視著亞裔醫生與勾著他的手的另一名醫護人員笑著走出會議室。

　　愛的對立面不是憎恨，是遺忘。

　　Pavel Chekov低下視線，心中滋味複雜。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文裡提到的「有一本書」，是科學松鼠會的《冷浪漫：你的感性其實很理性》，摘自〈愛與愛的對立面〉


	4. Chapter 4

　　Jim一直走來走去，而他的面前擺了三條顏色不同的領帶，一開始Chekov是沒打算理會的，畢竟他正在寫一個新的演算法，並且還分心在跟Scott比賽看誰先攻破對方剛升級好的防火牆。如此，Chekov覺得自己已經一心二用，不想再多做分流給他那猶豫不決的室友使用。

　　但令Chekov有點分神的是，Jim不是那種自己煩惱就算了的人，他明知道你不理會他，但他還是會繼續騷擾你。就在Jim不知道第幾遍呼喚小捲毛的同時，後者慘叫了一聲，下一秒他懊悔地抓了抓頭，用俄語碎唸了什麼——Jim沒有聽清楚。Jim停下來回踱步的動作，狐疑地盯著那把十隻手指都插進頭髮裡亂抓一番的室友看。

　　

　　「Pasha？」Jim喚著對方的名字，確認自己還在跟人類對談而非轉化成北國棕熊的室友說話。

　　

　　Chekov又用俄文自言自語，接著他嘆了氣，抬頭，終於與Jim四目交接，後者感到無比欣慰——Jim暗自慶幸Chekov還在人形狀態，畢竟Jim只是個人類，他頂多只能衝回臥室找翻出已經絕跡的狂犬病疫苗，沒辦法直接空手用瓦肯掐應付失控的北國小熊。

　　

　　「你在挑三原色？」Chekov皺眉，沒理會自己頭上頂著的鳥巢，他低下視線專注地矚著攤在他面前桌上的那三條綠、藍、紅領帶。

　　「嘿，你覺得怎樣，哪條比較適合我？」立刻把危險拋諸腦後的Jim愉悅地跨過掉在地上的抱枕，走到Chekov身邊的空位坐下。

　　「是因為要約會嗎？」Chekov歪了頭，然後模仿Jim平常的調侃他時的笑容詢問著，「不過，Jim不好意思喔，員工資料庫裡並沒有登錄Mr. Spock喜歡什麼顏色耶。」他的言詞聽起來充滿歉疚，但口氣倒是有點幸災樂禍。

　　「你真是一點幫助都沒有，Pasha。」Jim搖搖頭，故意用長輩溫言勸導晚輩的語氣說著。

　　「約會是自己的責任，怎麼會是別人幫你煩惱呢。」

　　

　　這一個多月來Chekov跟Jim、Scott等人混得太熟了，也學了幾招揶揄他人的方法——不過這偶爾才會發生，大多數時間Chekov還是位乖巧善良的孩子。

　　Chekov笑著說著，把視線收回，摩拳擦掌地等待下一場翻防火牆的競爭比賽。說真的，Chekov並不是不想幫Jim，而是他也不甚清楚，關於那名總是將情緒收藏得密不透風的瓦肯醫生Mr. Spock會偏好怎樣的色彩。Chekov想著，如果去問Mr. Spock的話，搞不好對方還會根據色彩學與心理學……還會不會順便加上人類社會學闡述各種不同的理論與實驗結果？

　　

　　「說的簡單啊，Pasha！」語畢，Jim癱軟在沙發上，一副「我現在就要當無脊椎動物耍廢，不要干擾我」的狀態。

　　「你那麼有經驗，你一定知道怎麼應付約會對象的啊。」Chekov轉頭，多少有點於心不忍，因為他並不想看到Jim賴在沙發上當香菇，這樣他就得打電話請Mr. McCoy來把這朵Jim香菇從沙發上剷起。

　　「約會對象是約會對象，Spock是Spock啊！」不知怎地，Jim突然整個彈坐了起來，超級難得地一本正經地說著，還對Chekov搖手指。

　　

　　這下子換Chekov困惑了。他不懂為什麼這兩個名詞不能被畫上等號，難道這條公式裡還有什麼未知數他還沒解出來的嗎？

　　

　　「我不懂。」Chekov誠實地說著，並暫且冷落Scott自己發明出的駭客練習比賽，直勾勾地望著Jim，一副請教學問的好學生的模樣。

　　八成感染到資訊部小熊的認真，Jim扭了扭，坐直身子，從蘑菇狀態轉化人形，認真地表述自己的想法：「關於這個嘛，「約會對象」這個詞是比較廣義，例如你可以跟任何人約會，兄弟也好，家人也行。但有些人他不能僅僅被圈為約會對象，因為他在你心中的地位比較特殊，不能拿別人來當量度尺。」

　　

　　Jim講得很清楚，但Chekov聽得頗模糊。後者轉了轉眼珠，扁扁嘴，幾秒後他好似想通了，立刻綻放出耀眼的笑容。

　　

　　「我懂了！這跟數學等式沒有關係。」他笑著，「這是集合的問題！Mr. Spock是Jim的「約會對象」與「喜歡或重要的人」的交集。」Chekov露出驕傲的笑靨。

　　

　　相對於Chekov的得意洋洋，Jim倒是笑而不語。在Jim繼續騷擾Chekov之前，後者最後協助Jim選了最襯他眼睛色彩的領帶，結束這場色彩選擇回合。

　　

　　※※※

　　從小到大，Chekov的人際關係圈子裡就相對其他人來得單純。

　　但說實話是，單純是好聽的說法，單調才是真實狀況——由於Pavel Chekov天資聰穎過人，再加上舉一反三的能力有時會嚇到普通人，雖然Chekov的個性天真單純，但有時，人們反而比較不會跟純潔如白紙的人親近，或許那會顯得自己比較邪惡、污穢一些吧。

　　Chekov並不會被排擠，只是青少年比較習慣把他當作圈子外面的人看待。久而久之，Chekov後來也沒刻意去上學，反正他的父母申請了在家自學，於是Chekov有更多的時間、更大的自由度去鑽研、浸泡在自己喜歡的領域裡。

　　在學習之餘，Chekov也還是會外出跟鄰居孩子們玩耍，只是隨著年紀漸長，跟玩伴相處的時間就逐漸減少。對此，Chekov還是沒有太大的想法，大概是他也很安於現狀，獨處並沒有不好，沉思的時間多了、受干擾的機會變少了，這是好事。

　　但Sulu的出現，使得Chekov的人際關係圈圈產生了微妙的變化。那時Chekov約略知道，自己的人際關係圈圈大概可以分為：親密的人、朋友與其他。奇妙的是，這三個集合從沒有交集過，它們各自為政，各自的元素也少的可憐。

　　跟Sulu成為朋友好一段日子以後，Chekov才恍然大悟，原來自己的生命中又多了一個新的集合，那個集合名為Hikaru Sulu，而且這個集合並沒有獨樹一格，因為它融在Chekov原先的三個人際關係集合裡，變成了它們的交集。

　　Sulu在Chekov心中特殊的地位常駐了多年，仍然屹立不搖，直到今日，Chekov才發現到另一件更重要的事：這人在你心中地位特殊，可是不見得你在對方心中也佔據重要的地位。

　　當天才小子接到Jim的電話時，本來是完全不想出門，可是他聽見Jim說這是McCoy的吩咐，他實在不好違背對方的意思——以免被抓去做什麼可怕的健康檢查，Chekov最討厭抽血了，為什麼醫學這麼進步了，抽血還是這麼痛——他摸摸鼻子，放下還在編譯的模組，隨手抓了件外套就飛快赴約。

　　看Jim傳來的訊息，Chekov猜測Jim晚上的約會應該進行得頗順利，順利到居然得意忘形地把正在趕醫學期刊的McCoy給硬拖出來慶祝——Jim會去酒吧只有兩個狀況：一，他心情低落到只能藉由酒精來麻痺他的難受；二，他心情高亢到想跟全世界報告他的愉悅值。

　　還好今天是後者，如果McCoy也去了的話表示外科魔王兼大家的雞媽媽寧願去酒吧擰James T. Kirk的耳朵，也不想要去警局保釋他——至於為什麼會進警局呢？Chekov從Scott的臉上奸笑得知那大概又是另一樁好氣又好笑的意外事故了吧。

　　Chekov進酒吧後還找了一會兒才瞅見吧台的邊角坐著看起來喝到了一定茫度的室友，以及臉上寫滿不耐煩的McCoy。

　　

　　「抱歉，我來遲了。」Chekov搔搔臉頰，帶著些許尷尬的笑容靠近他們兩人。

　　McCoy見Chekov的出現，眉心都快擠出小山脈了，他道：「Jim你是不進警局就不甘心嗎？這小子還沒到飲酒年紀。」他先是對半趴在吧台桌上的人唸了兩句，又轉過來朝Chekov警告：「小子，你只能喝可樂，別想亂來。」雞媽媽就是雞媽媽，不管在哪裡都以保護小雞們為己任。

　　

　　正當Chekov想開口說些什麼時，他瞥見McCoy的眼神從他的肩膀後方望過去，同時間他也聽見身後有聲音響起，大概是朝McCoy的方向打了個招呼，看來又多了一個熟人來聚聚。

　　Chekov轉首，還來不及堆起笑容，聲音的主人就微微偏了方向，與Chekov再度擦肩而過。在那短短的一兩秒內，Chekov沒聽見酒吧裡吵雜的音樂、人們的歡呼與尖叫聲響，他定睛地瞅著走到他身邊、正故意嘲弄著半醉的Jim的男人。

　　Jim可能真的有點醉了，他聽見亞裔男人的聲音在他身邊響起時，居然從吧台上爬起來，然後像個幼兒直接轉過去抱住亞裔男人的腰，還蹭了幾下，像小狗在撒嬌似的。對方看起來本想毫不留情地推開Jim，但似乎也發現了Jim處於某種神智不清的狀態，所以只是嘆了口氣，用手意思意思地推了推那抱抱魔人幾下。

　　

　　Jim邊傻笑著邊睜開眼，好似想起什麼似的，他朝自己的室友開口道：「Pasha，這是Sulu，不過我想你早就知道了，哈哈。Sulu，這是我家的Pasha，他很可愛吧？」

　　

　　還不等Sulu接話，Chekov就似乎可以聽見McCoy翻白眼的聲音——如果翻白眼是有聲音的，那McCoy的這記白眼可能超過了七十分貝。

　　推了幾次之後，Sulu大概放棄推開把Sulu當礁石黏的貽貝James T. Kirk，前者朝Chekov伸出手，笑著再度自我介紹。

　　

　　「Hikaru Sulu，謝謝你上次幫我們上新系統的教育訓練。」亞裔男人微笑著，與Chekov第一次見到他時一樣，彷彿時間回溯到十年前。

　　「Pa……Pavel Chekov。」Chekov盡可能鎮定地勾起淺笑，並伸手回握那晾在空中的手，觸碰的瞬間，令他下意識地將過去與現在的一些畫面重疊。

　　

　　所以，一切都需要重頭開始嗎？Chekov忖著，但他暗暗地希望不要重來，卻好像沒有什麼方法可以倒帶一切。

　　不知怎地，Chekov有一種感覺，他發現自己的人際關係的那塊交集消失了，集合們也緩緩四散，而在交集消逝的瞬間，他彷彿可以看見那塊不見的區塊留下了無可抹滅的空洞，再也無法被填滿的空間，而集合們不再完整，慢慢地，它們各自退開。

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　那女孩叫做Anita Sunstein，是McCoy親手帶出來的實習醫生，也是McCoy難得會偶爾稱讚兩句的學生。至於她是怎麼跟Sulu搭上線的，這大概要從Sulu和Jim轉到這間醫院開始說起。

　　Sulu和Jim的狀況有點特殊，他們沒有按照一般醫院的流程一步步往上爬，先是就學時就誇張的跳級，在準備實習之前遇到了突發的國際衝突，就Chekov所知，他們兩人的實習階段其實是在戰地度過的，雖然沒有待太久，但被調回來之後就跟著Pike院長來到現在這間醫院——由於他們的經歷特殊，所以沒有按照規章程序走，也沒有誰真的有什麼意見。

　　聽說Spock也有被調去戰地，但因為如果沒有人回到國內的醫學院繼續執教的話，那很難繼續供應出醫生來，因Spock比另外兩人更早回國，一邊執教一邊也從醫。Uhura的專長是語言治療，所以她和Scott應該是Chekov認識的這群人中唯二沒有被抓出國的人。

　　所以，Anita的年紀比Sulu大一些，而且也才剛成為住院醫生不久而已，自然而然地，雖然年紀較輕但經驗稍微豐富的Sulu就成了Anita的最佳導師——據說Anita在實習醫生的階段就對Sulu一見鍾情，所以專科刻意選了腦外科並有更多機會可以跟Sulu接觸。當然，她的計畫確實奏效了，不僅引起Sulu的注意，兩人的關係還悄悄發酵，有了更進一步的關係。

　　多數的人都覺得他們兩人郎才女貌，相當登對——是的，大多數人，除了Chekov還有McCoy。想當然爾Chekov是因為私心的緣故所以不希望他們兩人在一起，但這想法他也只能放在肚子裡，想說卻不知道該找誰傾訴，畢竟現在並沒有人知道Chekov是帶著兩人的過往、Sulu已丟失的記憶而來的人。

　　至於McCoy為何不看好嘛，這倒是挺令人玩味的。Chekov邊想著，邊悄悄地抬眼，從杯緣上方朝外科主任的方向望過去，後者正叉起一塊肉往嘴裡塞，而雙眼卻緊盯著桌上的報告不放，彷彿想用視線在那些紙上燒出洞似的。

　　Chekov的眼神飄忽不定，心裡一堆問題想提問，但又不敢、也不知從何問起。好不容易等到了好時機——現在Jim還沒來吃飯，Spock可能還在上課，Scott趴在辦公桌上睡著了，Uhura早上休假，Sulu去開會了而McCoy看起來並沒有很焦慮。Chekov想著，大概不會有其他日子像今天一樣幸運、自然而然冒出的優良機會吧？

　　越是這麼想，Chekov就越發緊張，他幾乎都可以聽見自己的心跳聲了。

　　

　　「想說什麼就說吧。」McCoy不怎麼耐煩地放下叉子，對那疊紙顯露出半放棄的表情，接著他抬頭、揚眉，「我是醫生不是靈媒，我只知道你臉上寫滿疑問但我可不知道你腦袋裝了什麼亂七八糟的東西。」語畢，McCoy伸手抓了杯子喝了口冷掉的咖啡。

　　俄羅斯天才有點不好意思地吐了吐舌頭，他放下馬克杯後，盡量以平穩、聽起來只是隨口問問的語氣開口：「我只是有點好奇，Mr. Sulu和Miss Sunstein交往很久了嗎？」

　　

　　外科主任雙眉用力地擠了擠，一副「你小子在打什麼歪主意」的表情瞅著他，害Chekov緊張了起來，想為自己辯解，卻怎樣都說不出一句完整的句子。

　　

　　「所以Jim那渾小子說你很喜歡Sulu是真的囉？」McCoy挑眉，一副聞到濃濃八卦味道的模樣，「我呢，不怎麼贊同橫刀奪愛、死會活標這種事啦，但是也沒有理由阻止誰喜歡誰。」聳肩，外科主任是個保守的南方紳士，但他在感情這塊領域上並沒有過度的潔癖，反正，這種事沒有一定的對錯，又不是一翻兩瞪眼的數學算式。

　　「Jim說Dr. McCoy你覺得他們兩個不適合在一起？」Chekov幾乎是鼓起這個月的所有勇氣問出這個糾纏他腦容量許久的問題。

　　主任發出了個彈舌音，他拋出「你們這些小鬼在胡扯什麼」的眼神，接著說：「嘖，我才沒那樣說過。Jim那臭小鬼居然曲解我的意思，我是說，雖然不同花色的杯子和盤子或許可以放在一起使用，但不表示它們就是同一組的。」

　　

　　大概是McCoy的比喻太高深莫測了，Chekov微微皺起眉滿是困惑地望著主任。

　　

　　「是我的南方口音太迷人了是不？」微笑揶揄式的上揚，「簡單來說，就是乍看之下沒什麼問題，使用上也沒什麼狀況，但，它們不是同類。Sulu跟Anita呢，老實說這兩人在一起沒什麼不好的，但他們明顯的就是不同世界的。」

　　「Dr. McCoy，你怎麼知道？」Chekov居然忍不住出聲抗議，「大家都說他們很登對，為什麼你卻有不同的看法？」

　　「因為別人都看表面，但我不是。Sulu這傢伙，你表面上看得出來他在想什麼嗎？」醫生抽了抽鼻子，意味深長地繼續道：「那小子就像隻變色龍一樣，偽裝能力爆表，他知道自己在你的心中是怎樣的形象，他就裝出那個模樣來給你看！更別說他患有解離性失憶症，這樣的人還能把情緒控制的那麼穩定，根本就可以拿來當教科書範例了！」

　　「Anita這人呢，熱情洋溢，古道熱腸，說好聽一點是跟Sulu的個性可以相輔相成，但真實情況是，到底Anita又有多瞭解Sulu，恐怕連她都說不準。」McCoy一口飲盡冷咖啡，搖了搖頭，「先聲明，我沒有在潑他們冷水，只是依照我對他們兩人的認識，我也很懷疑他們能走多遠。」

　　

　　Chekov沒有接話，他拍了拍眼睫，思緒像是霧氣一樣隨處漂泊、纏繞、迷路，拐了好多的彎才緩緩著陸，McCoy的話像是洪水般闖進他的腦袋裡，打亂他原先整理好的花圃，淹沒了Chekov細心維護的一切——但現實就像是你走在路上被迎面走來的陌生人賞了耳光，還來不及搞清楚狀況，陌生人就消失不見，只留下你臉上的發燙的紅印和火辣的痛楚。

　　良久，他抬眼，望著又把自己丟進查看病例資料狀態裡的McCoy。Chekov有好多問題想問，但他只能選擇最重要的那個。

　　

　　俄國天才小心翼翼地開口，問著：「Dr. McCoy，我有點好奇，Mr. Sulu他會在意自己以前的過去嗎？我的意思是，他有提過類似的話題嗎？像是，他有點想知道以前自己是怎樣的人、在哪裡生活、有哪些朋友之類的？」

　　感覺話題突然跳躍太多，但McCoy倒是沒有反詰，反之他的眼珠往左上邊移動，一邊思索一邊回覆著：「這倒是沒聽他說過。我認識的Sulu不是那種會回頭看的人，已經在背後的事物，他從來就不眷戀。」

　　

　　Chekov想起年幼時的相處時光。抓螢火蟲的那晚，Sulu牽著他的手，他們的目光一路往前，沒有誰回頭看身後的螢火蟲。啊，從那時候開始，Sulu就是這樣的人，不留戀過往、不沉浸在回憶裡。

　　資訊部的小熊眨眨眼，感覺自己心裡有什麼東西被抽空似的，他說不上來，只能淺淺地輕笑著。

　　

　　「這樣啊……那會不會其實Mr. Sulu有很在意的人，是他以前認識的人，如果他想不起來不會很可惜嗎？」Chekov幽幽地說著。

　　「哈哈，這麼小說情節啊？」沒想到這句話居然讓主任感到十分幽默，「傻孩子，這裡可不是好萊塢啊。不過話說回來，如果真有那樣的人，為什麼到現在還沒來找Sulu呢？」他給了Chekov一抹意味深長卻不置可否的笑意。

　　

　 **他已經出現了，在你眼前，只是……沒有人知道而已。**

　　Chekov勉強地也勾起嘴角彎度，低下視線，將盤子裡的麵包塞進嘴裡，以此結束這段短暫卻令他感到些許憂傷的談話。

　　

　　※※※

　　他的手指在鍵盤上迅速飛舞著，不是優雅的三節拍圓舞曲，而是激烈的鬥牛舞曲，Chekov的雙眼盯著那黑漆漆的畫面彷彿凝視著黑洞一般，不斷彈出來的各種視窗及一行行英文與數字混合的指令急速跳躍，讓人眼花撩亂。

　　當Chekov進入了自我的世界時，他很少被其他事物分心，彷彿自己處在真空之中，什麼都聽不見、感覺不到——只剩下Chekov獨自一人與他專注的對象，那種感覺很好，Chekov一直都很喜歡這種獨處的滋味。

　　但凡事總有例外。

　　他現在正在專心地幫某醫生處理不知為何他所使用的電腦速度奇慢無比、資料時常消失的狀況，Chekov本想大概只是病毒、蠕蟲的問題罷了，但當他登入系統後卻發現事情比想像中還複雜，於是他不得不衝回資訊部抱著自己的筆電回到醫生的辦公桌前，遠端登入醫生的電腦，並開始反偵查、毫不留情抓住地入侵醫生電腦的那名冒失駭客的尾巴。

　　對方似乎認為這是場遊戲，讓Chekov不得不再多花個幾分鐘跟對方斡旋了一番才把整個系統關閉外加順手植入木馬到對方的主機裡，以示小小地報復——基本上有一定技術的駭客都找的出來這種小玩笑。

　　Chekov本來還想跟對方閒聊個兩句，但他聽見了聲音——聲音在真空狀態下沒有傳播介質，但光有——Chekov抬頭，意識到正坐在他旁邊的亞裔醫生輕笑著，並用那雙墨黑的雙眸注視著他。

　　有一股被遺忘許久的熟悉感席捲而來，Chekov也微微地扯開嘴角，稍嫌不好意思地趕緊結束與對方駭客的對話視窗。

　　

　　「沒有問題了，Mr. Sulu。」Chekov邊說邊把電腦關掉，「資料正在還原中，對方沒有把你的資料刪掉，只是隱藏起來罷了。另外我也升級了防火牆，晚一點會跟Mr. Scott報告一下。」

　　「聽起來有點複雜。」Sulu故意挑眉，但嘴角的弧度依舊。

　　「反正沒大礙了，你可以繼續使用電腦，後續我們會再處理！」Chekov笑了起來，不知怎地讓Sulu覺得他眼前的Chekov有點像一顆陽光口味的棉花糖。

　　

　　他們一同站起身，Sulu禮貌性地想送Chekov到辦公室門外，但Chekov卻沒有移動腳步，他收拾好筆電後還多呆愣了幾秒，而Sulu非常有耐心地等待著眼前的小天才可能正在思考自己有沒有漏掉什麼物品忘了帶走——例如巧克力、自動筆筆芯或是鉛筆盒。

　　

　　Chekov眨眨眼，然後抿唇，接著一副視死如歸的樣子開口：「Mr. Sulu，這樣問可能沒什麼禮貌……」Chekov望著那張淡漠的臉龐，臉龐的主人並沒有被冒犯的模樣，反而鼓勵他繼續說下去，「我有聽說過發生在你身上的事，所以我有點好奇，不知道Mr. Sulu是否曾想要回想起以前的事呢？」

　　

　　Sulu的表情沒有太多的變化，一如Chekov記憶裡的一樣，總是冷靜、冷淡、又有一點冷漠，彷彿身邊所有的背景聲音、溫度變化、流逝的畫面都與自己無關似的。

　　就像Scott說的，沒有誰參得透Sulu的腦袋；就像McCoy說的，Sulu的偽裝技巧高超；就像大家都以為的，以為沒有誰可以真正地走進Sulu心裡，但Chekov卻從來不相信別人說的話，因為他只相信Sulu。

　　

　　亞裔醫生頓了一下，接著他輕笑，道：「記憶跟人格有關，跟一個人的尊嚴有關，這也是為什麼當人失去以往的記憶時，他們的情緒很容易有過大的起伏、震盪。」停頓，他讓Chekov消化一下自己的言詞，接著繼續說：「理論上來說，是的，我曾想過要去找回丟失的記憶，但老實說，即便沒有過往，我的日子並沒有受到什麼影響。而技術上而言，丟失記憶以後，我等於重新開始一個新的人生，也等同於我有新的人格、新的生活。」

　　「所以這產生了一個很大的矛盾抉擇：如果我去找回過往，那麼以往的我跟現在的我若是完全不同的人格的話，我要如何調適？另一個情況是，如果我永遠都不會回想起以前的事，那麼，我還有需要去追尋……幾乎可以說是空虛的事，有那個必要嗎？」Sulu勾起一抹很淡很淡地，但似乎隱藏著一言難盡的微笑，「我有回答到你的問題嗎？」他輕笑。

　　

　　Chekov抱著筆電，他一邊咀嚼著Sulu所說的一切，一邊反問著自己：那麼，接下來呢？要退，還是要進？

　　但他沒有答案。

　　

　　「或許……」Chekov開口，輕聲說著：「或許你以前的朋友很想念你？」

　　亞裔醫生微笑，溫柔地、意味深長地道：「呵，我也希望我能想念他們。」

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　「擊劍？」Sulu的眉毛難得地快挑到髮線上去了，「你們還沒睡醒吧，我怎麼會那種高難度的東西。如果我真的會，我肯定不會讓你們錯失當我的練習對象的好機會。」Dr. Sulu最後這句話雖然刻意壓低了音量，但聽見的人還是忍不住地流了冷汗。

　　「可是我們的消息來源非常可靠！」Jim立刻加快腳步跟上一邊走路一邊查看資料的Sulu，而Scott也趕緊追上，兩人一左一右像是在包夾亞裔醫生唯恐他像泥鰍一樣滑溜地溜掉、甩開他們似的。

　　「什麼消息來源？」雖然這是一句問句，但Sulu看起來真的只是隨口應和，實際上並不怎麼感興趣。

　　

　　走在Sulu身邊的兩位瞬時交換眼神——本來亞裔醫生打算結束這沒意義的談話，但他眼角餘光瞥見他的兩名損友似乎正在隱瞞著什麼，這倒是勾起他些許興趣了。

　　Sulu故意停下腳步，左看一眼、右看一眼，瞧瞧哪位仁兄會先守不住秘密。但這兩人此時居然相當有默契地把嘴巴的拉鍊給拉緊了，沒有誰願意開口透露任何隻字片語。

　　

　　「哎呀，反正就是一個很關心你，而且也知道你不少事情的人說的啦！」

　　

　　Jim揮手，然後故意去拍拍Sulu的肩膀，意識到自己太頑皮的剎那，他趕緊把手抽回來，以免被Sulu抓個正著，反扭Jim的手腕——Sulu不會傷害到同樣身為白袍醫師的同仁，畢竟他們的雙手是救人用的，可禁不起受什麼傷啊！

　　但他就是有辦法讓Jim痛不欲生卻又不會真的把他的手給扭掉，高招！這不是武林高手是什麼！

　　

　　「總之，不管是誰告訴你們的。反正我不會擊劍，這運動一不小心可是會讓手受嚴重的傷，身為醫生不適合培養這方面的興致。」Sulu把視線轉回手上的資料，看來他已經不想再多閒聊下去，也意味著話題結束。

　　

　　※※※

　　「擊劍？」

　　

　　Scott和Jim幾乎是同時間、異口同聲地喊了出來，而且兩人的表情居然差不多是一模一樣的吃驚。

　　大概在十分鐘前，Jim揉著自己的肩膀並且一邊碎念著早知道就不要故意從後面偷襲Sulu了。本想捉弄一下正在跟Anita說話的亞裔醫生，哪知道Jim都還沒碰到Sulu的白袍衣角，後者輕鬆地閃了個身，Jim的速度停不下來撲了個空還不說，Sulu居然立刻抓住Jim的肩膀——當然，沒把肩膀直接卸下，只是故意用力地往他的肩膀一按，Jim就忍不住發出哀號。

　　Jim是外科又不是中醫，他只知道Sulu的力道之大讓自己感覺好像頓時失去了右手臂，八成是按到了哪個見鬼的穴道。不過幾秒後麻木的手漸漸恢復知覺，但Sulu早已拋下一抹「你活該」的淺笑，然後瀟灑地離去。

　　於是Jim就可憐兮兮地揉著肩膀，然後纏著McCoy幫自己拿餐盤，一塊兒走到Scott與Chekov那一桌，在McCoy吐嘈著Jim的幼稚行為的同時，Jim也跟另外兩人抱怨Sulu那一點都不可愛的個性。

　　Scott是聽得一臉興味盎然，Chekov則是勾起淺笑一副習以為常的模樣。就在Jim佯裝不悅地抱怨說Sulu根本就是故意偽裝成醫生的忍者時，Chekov笑出聲來，並說Sulu是習武之人，況且Sulu會擊劍、跆拳道以及一些近身搏擊，雖然Chekov聽說Sulu應該不是忍者，但因為亞裔醫生敏捷的身手與累積長年學武的經驗，常被人認為應該是哪裡出身的大內高手。

　　Chekov語畢，結果他發現身邊的三人下巴都快掉到餐桌上了，他們臉上寫滿不可思議以及驚恐的表情，而Chekov對他們的驚愕還有點摸不著頭緒。

　　

　　「對啊！」Chekov皺眉，「難道你們不知道？」話一出口，俄羅斯天才立刻發現自己說錯話了，他想說些什麼來解釋，卻又想起越抹越黑這句真理。

　　

　　Scott和Jim是非常好奇地逼問著Chekov怎麼知道這些事，McCoy倒是幽幽地說他從不知道原來Sulu的好身手是這樣來的。但Chekov一反常態地，什麼都不願意透露，無論相聲二人組怎麼逼問，Chekov就是繼續裝聾作啞地喝完他的濃湯，然後隨便丟了個藉口就開溜，留下那三人面面相覷又心癢難耐。

　　

　　「乾脆直接去問Sulu好了。」Jim雙手交叉在胸前，一臉正經地胡說八道的模樣。

　　「是啊，解鈴還需繫鈴人，直接去問本人才是解決之道。」Scott在一旁點頭附和著。

　　「你們兩個，如果手骨、腿骨被打斷了，先去急診室報到啊！老子我今天還有會議，沒時間陪你們玩這種無聊的遊戲。」外科主任咀嚼著嘴裡的牛肉，一副像是看好戲又像是懶得答理蠢小子們的白痴行為的模樣。

　　

　　Scott與Jim同時轉過去瞪著McCoy，前者一副「你真是不夠朋友」的表情，後者倒是一臉被拋棄的小狗的可憐兮兮。

　　McCoy看了一眼手錶，然後起身，端起自己的餐盤就離開，毫不在意身後兩名朋友哀怨的眼神攻擊。

　　

　　※※※

　　Chekov回到宿舍大概是晚上八點多的時候，他邊哼著歌邊打開門鎖，但走進去後卻被裡頭的畫面嚇了一跳：Jim正坐在沙發椅上，而不知為何也出現在他們宿舍裡的Dr. McCoy也坐在一旁喝著啤酒，那兩人一見Chekov走了進來就用彷彿準備面臨醫學院考試的表情望著站在門口不知所措的資訊部小熊。

　　Chekov下意識地往後退了一步，大概是一種，當小動物面對危險時總是會豎起警覺天線、做好隨時逃跑的姿態，要不然怎麼在險惡的森林裡存活呢。

　　

　　「Pasha，回來啦？」Jim堆起笑容，然後伸手拍拍自己左邊、McCoy右邊的空位，「過來坐坐嘛，下班回來就該跟室友聊聊天，來，快過來啊。」

　　

　　這種明知山有虎偏往虎山行的行為只適用於James T. Kirk，Pavel Chekov並不想拿自己的生命開玩笑，畢竟James T. Kirk是個醫生，身後還有另外兩名醫術精湛的醫師友人為他撐腰，但Chekov只是一名小小的工程師，他還不清楚自己繳不繳得起醫療保險，所以凡事多謹慎一點比較好。

　　雖說如此，James T. Kirk的笑容實在是很難拒絕……Chekov在心中嘆氣，搔搔頭，還是乖巧地走了過去，小心翼翼地坐在那兩人中間的空位。

　　老實說，氣氛有點尷尬，不過Chekov覺得反正都滿頭泡泡了，難道還不洗掉嗎？他在心裡給自己打氣，然後靜待Jim或是McCoy的發球。

　　

　　「我就不拐彎抹角啦，Pasha！」Jim抓起桌上的甜甜圈就往嘴裡塞，「我今天跑去問Sulu了，他說他根本沒學過擊劍啊！」Jim揚起一邊的眉毛，嘴裡塞滿糖霜。

　　「啊，這樣啊……哈哈，那可能是我記錯了吧。」Chekov乾笑著，試圖裝傻，「可能是我把Mr. Sulu跟我另一個朋友給搞混了啦，真是不好意思啊，Jim。」

　　

　　Jim沒接話，但他狐疑的眼神緊盯著室友不放，回想起今天中午Chekov一副理所當然、胸有成竹說了那一大串關於Sulu習武的言論，而現在才不過幾小時，Chekov居然立刻改口說自己記錯人了，這不是在呼嚨人是什麼？

　　此時坐在一旁的McCoy把啤酒罐放下，嘆了口氣，轉首，意味深長地瞧著身邊的捲毛小熊。

　　

　　「Chekov，不會說謊就不要勉強了。」外科主任一副「叔叔是為你好，乖，坦白從寬吧。」的憐憫表情瞅著Chekov瞧，「小子，你到底在隱藏什麼？」McCoy皺眉，但口氣溫柔。

　　「我沒有在隱藏什麼啊。」Chekov繼續傻笑著，但這招好像已經不起任何作用。

　　「Pasha。」連Jim都用那種語氣，Chekov真的覺得心裡有點難受，「我記得第一天認識你的時候啊，你是叫Sulu為「Hikaru」，我當時還想，哇，眼前這孩子跟Sulu一定很熟識吧，我認識Sulu這幾年來，都沒有任何一個人會這樣直接稱呼他名字呢！連Anita也不會在公開場合這樣叫Sulu。」

　　

　　Chekov視線垂下，抿了抿唇，雙手依舊抓著背包不放，彷彿像一個溺水之人死命地抓著一根飄在水面上的小草似的。

　　

　　「但你現在都改口叫「Mr. Sulu」了，為什麼啊？」Jim淡淡地說著，「Pasha？」

　　

　　良久，沒有誰開口，這股沉默瀰漫了不大的空間。Chekov眨眨眼，雖然他依舊不語，但另外兩人已經感覺到Chekov正在卸下某種防備，而他們也不清楚，Chekov藏了什麼樣的秘密在這道防火牆後面。

　　不過，無論如何，朋友就是在順利時在你身後扯扯你的衣角故意惹你生氣，但在你需要的時候，會拍拍你的背，摟著你，陪你哭泣的一群人。

　　

　　「對不起，Jim。」Chekov的聲音聽起來哀怨又相當無奈，「我沒有故意不告訴你們，我只是……不知道要怎麼說才好。」

　　

　　他們等待著，靜默、有耐心地等著。

　　

　　Chekov揉揉鼻子，輕聲地說著：「其實我很小的時候就認識Hikaru了，在他失憶以前。」

　　

　　Chekov沒有抬頭，但他聽見了Jim的倒抽口氣以及McCoy嘆了一大口氣的聲音。

　　

　　※※※

　　他走了進去，這空間靜謐地像在真空宇宙。

　　記憶裡，沒有眼前的畫面，也沒有充斥在空氣中的金屬與汗水的味道——有點潔癖的他卻不怎麼討厭這一切，很奇妙，說不上來的情緒在心中悄悄擴散。

　　空間幽靜，除了他沒有其他人也在此處分享同樣的空氣。他走了進去，沿著牆緣漫步，像是在巡禮、散步，把這空間的所有擺設、物品都攬進眼底。

　　他伸手輕輕地處碰了牆壁，用手指掃過，像是在吸收某種能量似的。最後他走向那精美的金屬長劍，在大腦用各種理由阻止他碰觸之前，他的身體做出的動作比腦袋反應速度還快——下一秒，他就拾起那把鋼製鈍劍。

　　在他的大腦下指令之前，身體像是有自己的意志似的，他迅速地揮了幾下，動作俐落不拖泥帶水，他故意將鈍劍往上一丟，測試自己的平衡感與節奏，而奇妙的是，他從未想過，從沒接觸過此類技術的自己，居然可以輕巧地換手接住那柄劍，而且不需腦袋下達指揮，身體是如此地熟悉這節拍，他旋身，接著做出突刺的動作，速度之快宛如將空氣刺穿似的。

　　他不熟悉這門技術，也從不記得自己有學過擊劍。但是他的身體反應能力超乎自己的想像，劍就像長在他手上一樣，可以隨著自己的意願，做出各種他從未像過的動作。

　　十幾分鐘後，他伸手用袖口抹掉額上的汗珠，手中的重量、鈍劍的溫度、空間的氣味……他環伺了身邊一周，居然有一股說不出的熟悉滋味。

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　「應該不單純吧？真的只有認識的關係嗎？」

　　

　　Jim直接道破問題的核心。Chekov聞言後只能呆愣著，不確定該做何反應；而McCoy倒是低聲咒罵了什麼，然後起身，決定再去他們的冰箱裡搜刮新的啤酒來灌溉自己。

　　

　　「你在暗示什麼，Jim？」打開新啤酒，站在喝了一口之後用下巴指了指剛才可能丟了一個爆炸性發言的傢伙。

　　

　　肇事者無辜地聳了肩，一副自己又沒說錯話的模樣，讓McCoy感覺有點頭痛。外科主任仰頭望著天花板，大概在心裡不知道第幾次埋怨自己怎麼會跟James T. Kirk扯在一塊兒——到底是倒了八輩子的霉還是孽緣剪不斷？管他前者還是後者都是很糟糕的選項。真是見鬼了，怎麼就沒有比較好的選項呢！

　　McCoy在心中暗罵著世界絕對不是公平的，否則為什麼就只有他這麼走霉運，先是遇上了Jim這怪咖搗蛋鬼，接著又碰上了帶著滿肚子秘密從鄉下跑到這裡來的小天才，而且重點是Chekov所挾帶而來秘密還不是什麼普通的八卦。

　　外科主任搖搖頭，為自己的遭遇心寒了幾秒鐘。

　　

　　「我沒暗示什麼，就只是覺得怪啊。Pasha說他認識失憶前的Sulu，但是我們都知道，一般人就算跟Sulu很熟也不會直呼他的名諱，還有，Pasha來這裡都快兩個月了，居然什麼都不說，這不是奇怪嗎？如果說啊，Bones哪天換你失憶啊……」

　　「你小子給我閉上你的烏鴉嘴！」外科主任抗議著。

　　但Jim才不會錯失任何消遣對方的機會，他繼續道：「我以後找到你的時候，我一定立刻抓著你，把我們怎麼相遇、相知又惺惺相惜、然後你怎地拋棄我的啦……」

　　「不要胡扯蛋！」

　　「全部都說出來！最好邊哭邊加油添醋，一定要讓你良心不安才行，哼哼。」Jim語畢還一臉得意的模樣，但接著他就一本正經地道：「我跟Bones你的關係算是不錯，不過我們是友達以上戀人未滿，所以如果你真的發生了不幸，我一定會努力地讓你恢復記憶的。」雖然有點半買半強迫。

　　

　　聽到此McCoy都不得不找個地方坐下來扶額，光聽Jim那小子胡扯都覺得胃痛了。

　　

　　「我個人認為有兩個原因不會去跟對方相認，第一，就是彼此交情比較淺：因為以前就沒什麼交集，未來大概也不會有，所以好像不需要特別去跟失憶的事主相認；但是如果關係匪淺的話，那就是另一個狀況了：由於過去交往甚密，但是失憶的事主早就記不起來而且可能有新生活了，如此一來，到底要不要相認呢？相認之後，事態可能不是朝著自己所希望的方向發展，那麼不如不相認比較好吧？所以根據我的直覺……嘿嘿，Pasha跟Sulu的關係一定不單純。」

　　

　　Jim雖然平常嘻皮笑臉的，但腦袋總是很清楚，判斷與分析能力都很不賴——否則怎麼可能在現在的職位上屹立不搖——不過這倒是頭一遭，McCoy親眼見到Jim剖析身邊人的關係，McCoy一直以為Jim對人跟人之間的關係不怎麼敏感，但事實證明，Jim其實是個很敏銳的人，同時也不斷地觀察身邊的朋友們——他很重視每個人，這就是James T. Kirk。

　　

　　「好啦，輪到你啦Pasha，快點給我們說說Sulu以前是怎樣的？是乖寶寶書呆子一個，還是叛逆青少年？肯定有年少輕狂做過什麼荒唐事吧，快說來聽聽啊。」Jim邊笑邊用手肘戳了戳身邊的室友，有Jim在，再怎麼尷尬難受的氣氛也能立刻轉換成輕鬆歡快的氛圍，Chekov還因此勾了勾嘴角，「不過啊，最重要的還是先講講你跟Sulu到底是怎麼一回事，這個我比較想聽。」Jim的雙腳縮了起來，手撐在膝蓋上，像期待聽床邊故事的幼童一樣。

　　

　　Chekov瞥了坐在一旁的室友，又轉頭瞄了McCoy一眼。他忖了幾秒，抿唇，一副想說但不敢說的模樣，但此空間裡的另外兩人卻很難得的相當有耐性地等待Chekov找回他的語言能力。

　　俄羅斯天才低下視線，像是在倒帶記憶又像是在沉思要怎麼說開場白的好，最後他輕輕地嘆了氣，像是決定乾脆都豁出去了似的，他抬眼，方才的陰鬱一掃而空，雖然多少還是感覺的到Chekov的擔憂，不過已經稍微減少許多了。

　　

　　「我十歲那年，Hikaru一家人搬到我們鎮上，因為他爸爸工作的關係，所以他跟他的姊姊妹妹都很常轉學。當時鎮上沒有跟我年紀差不多的小孩，那時候只有Hikaru的妹妹Erica跟我年紀差不多，所以我們常玩在一塊兒。但比起玩小孩子的遊戲，我更喜歡科學，好像也是因為這樣，所以Erica後來都不跟我玩了，變成Hikaru比較會陪我。」Chekov說著，彷彿陷入回憶裡，而嘴角揚起淡淡地彎度。

　　「雖然相差四歲，但我跟Hikaru總是很有話聊……可能是我一直纏著他吧，哈哈。」年輕人傻笑著，「Hikaru對我很有耐心，他教我很多事，大狗追著我跑的時候也會跳出來保護我。我還學過幾招簡單的近身搏擊呢！」

　　「Hikaru搬家的前一年，我聽說他學校裡有人跟他告白了，雖然當時我不是很懂什麼是告白，但我聽Erica說Hikaru也很喜歡對方的樣子。不知怎地，我當時緊張地哭了。」他眨眨眼，頓了一下，而身邊另外兩人持續靜默著，沒有誰打斷回憶的節奏，「我想我當時分不清楚自己是因為Hikaru心裡有更重要的人所以不開心呢，還是因為有人要跟我搶Hikaru所以很著急。我只是……不怎麼想跟別人分享他。」

　　「我躲了Hikaru幾天，假裝自己很忙，不想聽到Hikaru跟我說他跟那個女孩的事。但後來我還是被Hikaru抓到了，我沒問、他也沒開口，我們只是默默地坐在池塘旁邊，他離開前抱了我一下，然後說沒事了。我不懂那是什麼意思，但幾天後Erica跟我說他哥哥拒絕那個女生了，而Erica覺得事有蹊蹺，不過她沒有追問她哥。」

　　「那時候我感覺我好像懂了些什麼，但說不完整，只能隱隱約約地猜到一些……可能是情愫吧。反正後來Hikaru也沒有跟誰走得太近。我們一直很親密，是很好的朋友，但我不敢繼續再往下想下去。」Chekov害羞地抓抓頭，「我對Hikaru很可能是一種單箭頭的迷戀，Hikaru只是在縱容我這樣做而已。」

　　

　　有時，有些事，不能被說破。說破了，就會像泡泡的薄膜，被戳破，一切都不再復返。

　　

　　「後來他們一家人又搬走了，Hikaru因為跳級的關係，所以課業也很忙碌。我們斷斷續續地聯絡了一陣子，如果Hikaru忙起來的話，很久很久才會發個email什麼的。然後，我知道他們搬出國，接著就失去聯絡了。」Chekov停頓下來，Jim嘆了氣，而McCoy又灌了一口啤酒，「我後來查到Hikaru在這裡工作，我試著聯絡他，但都沒有回應。於是我就想，那乾脆我直接來這裡找他好了！所以，我就來這裡了。」他笑著，天真地笑著，卻讓人感到有點心痛。

　　「那接下來呢？」Jim望著他，那雙清澈湛藍的眼眸裡倒映著Chekov的身影，「你有打算跟Sulu說以前的事嗎？」

　　

　　Chekov微微偏頭，緩緩地眨了眼，聳肩。

　　

　　「不知道。」他輕笑著，有點無奈。

　　「Hikaru已經有新的生活了，我的出現可能變成了打擾。雖然我會覺得，Hikaru想不起我讓我覺得很難過，也很難受，但他想起我，又能怎樣呢？」Chekov用半開玩笑半是認真的語氣道：「其實我並不期待Hikaru會想起所有的事，如果他能想起我跟他是童年的好友，或許這樣就足夠了。」

　　

　　沒想到Chekov的言詞居然引來外科主任不悅的彈舌音。Jim與Chekov同時轉過去盯著McCoy瞧，McCoy原先只是安靜地聽著Chekov的故事，但他似乎非常不贊同俄羅斯天才最後的這段話。

　　

　　他放下啤酒，身體微微向前傾了些許，臉上的表情一點都不像是在說笑的模樣，「小子，別說那麼天真的傻話。我們現在在說的是人，是人的記憶。」

　　「所以？」這時候大概只有不怕死、不怕被針筒戳的Jim敢接話。

　　主任瞪了他一眼，道：「人的記憶是很複雜的！這不是你拿一張SD卡或是一隻隨身碟，插進電腦裡，然後只讀取出你想要的資料。不是！搞清楚，我們在談論的是人腦，不是電腦。」

　　「你們不可以以為只要恢復某部份的記憶就好，若真能如此，醫生早就全部都失業了啦！記憶就像漣漪，你不可能只喚醒記憶的某個區塊，而認為可以阻擋漣漪的擴散。」

　　「但是Bones……」

　　「況且，我們根本沒有人能確定，Sulu是否想要想起以前的事，對吧？」主任一針見血地戳傷那兩名小毛頭，事實是殘忍的，沒有誰可以跟現實抗爭而不受傷。

　　

　　沉默像海嘯擴散，空間裡的三人又再度陷入沈重的無語輪迴，他們互視著彼此，且深知對方心裡跟自己一樣，滋味複雜。

　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　醫生這個職業，除了需要有責任感、熱忱，還需要有好奇及冒險精神，但Sulu不很確定，他的冒險精神用在測試Email的密碼到底是貫徹始終還是大材小用。

　　上次Chekov幫他解決掉駭客的問題後——其實沒什麼損失，大概是那名駭客閒著沒事隨便亂鑽結果鑽到Sulu的電腦來——導致Sulu意外地找到他有一個簡單的文字檔，如果這文字檔可實體化的話，那麼肯定是上面蓋滿了蜘蛛網與灰塵。

　　打開這個文字檔時，Sulu發現，原來這是幾年前家裡發生不幸之後，他依照著精神科醫師的指示，如果想到什麼就隨意寫下來。Sulu自己也是唸醫學的，他當然懂什麼是解離症，但當事情發生在自己身上時，似乎沒辦法那麼淡漠地抽離主體，站在一旁冷眼旁觀。

　　因為個性使然，所以Sulu依舊強迫自己盡可能維持平淡的態度。至於要不要拾回以前的記憶，當時的醫生鼓勵他盡量努力地回想起以前的事，不過Sulu倒是沒那麼執著——反正他都失去了需要珍惜的一切，何必硬要再記起失去的痛苦？

　　

_「除了悲傷之外，你可能還失去了一些美好的事物，那些美好的事物，難道不值得你再回想起來嗎？」_

　　

　　有那樣的事物嗎？Sulu捫心自問，卻又不是那麼有把握。但他是個認真的醫生，同時也會是個配合度很高的病患，所以他還是盡量把有憶起的片段給記錄下來。有些人會採用錄音或錄影的方式，而Sulu習慣寫下來或者打成文字檔儲存。

　　現在映在螢幕上的，零散又片段的文字資訊，只讓Sulu想起當時他茫然地如無頭蒼蠅一般，想到什麼就敲鍵盤記下來。而這些看似沒有邏輯、無任何排列順序可言的文字，卻有一行字攫取了亞裔醫生的注意力：他從前沒特別留意過，現在Sulu才發現到，原來這裡記下了一個他從未見過的電子郵件帳號。

　　他打開瀏覽器，找到電子郵件的入口，思索著自己如果至少三年沒有登入，那麼信箱是否早已被封鎖？鍵入帳號後，他望著密碼欄位發愣。點選「忘記密碼」的功能，希望索取以前的資料，卻只得到莫名其妙的提示：Firefly——這種提示，真是不如不知道還比較好。

　　Sulu托著腮，思索著是否要請資訊部來幫他用暴力解碼的方式解決眼前的麻煩。沉思了幾秒後，Sulu決定還是發揮自己解謎的能力，與其把差事丟給大嘴巴的資訊部，不如自己低調解決問題。這大概就是效率與隱私之間的二選一吧。

　　他的手指像在彈琴似地敲了敲桌面，思索著自己以前可能曾去過什麼保育昆蟲園地，還是看過什麼怪誕的影集。

　　可惜，無果。

　　Sulu挑了眉，自嘲地彎了嘴角弧度，最後伸了個懶腰決定關上電腦爬上床，好好地跟枕頭纏綿。

　　

　　※※※

　　「那麼，接下來要怎麼辦？」Jim故意拋出了問題，看著坐在沙發上的McCoy會怎樣接這顆燙手山芋。

　　

　　McCoy用小孩子還在發育階段趕快上床睡覺的爛理由把Chekov哄去房間裡，當他想找藉口開溜時卻被Jim給逮個正著，後者露出偷笑的表情堵住對方的去路，用眼神示意外科主任夜還很長，多聊一下嘛！

　　

　　「沒有怎麼辦。」McCoy瞪了他一眼，「這是Chekov的事，由他自己決定要怎麼做，Jim你最好不要添亂。」

　　「我哪有添亂，我可是好人做到底，送佛送到西，還順便加班當紅娘呢。」

　　「這就是在添亂了！」McCoy翻了個史詩級的白眼，「Sulu現在跟Anita進展得很順遂，Chekov跟Sulu只是過去的兒時玩伴。然後呢，Chekov來這裡找Sulu的目的是什麼他自己都說不清楚，表示他真的沒作多想就興沖沖地跑來了——在生理與心理上，Chekov才剛脫離青春期沒多久，他的性情、個性、未來都還搖擺不定，但Sulu不是啊。」

　　「說現實一點，Sulu正平步青雲中，他的未來五彩繽紛，再加上他跟Anita的感情很穩定，Sulu是那種會一直往前走，不會回頭的人。不然，為什麼他從沒有表示過一咪咪的在意自己的過去呢？」McCoy搖了搖頭。

　　「所以Bones你的意思是，反正Sulu想不起來以前的事沒關係，Pasha沒辦法跟Sulu重新相認也無所謂囉？」Jim嘟了嘟嘴，雙手抱胸，有點孩子氣的說著。

　　「不對。」McCoy世故地嘆了氣，「我的重點在於，重新相認的目的為何？如果Chekov沒有想清楚，我們這些旁觀者就不應該有任何動作。畢竟這是人家的私事，我們沒有任何插手的餘地。」

　　

　　Jim走了過去，把自己扔回沙發上，抬頭仰望天花板幾秒，接著也無奈地吐了氣。

　　

　　「真的是人生如戲啊，演戲的人不自知，看戲的人緊張的要死。」

　　

　　McCoy瞪了他一眼，而Jim轉過頭來，兩人相視而笑。

　　

　　※※※

　　「嘿，Sulu，今天晚上有流星雨耶，我們要開車去山上看，要不要一起去啊？」不知從何處鑽出來的Jim，像寵物又像蛇一樣纏到Sulu的身側，一邊倒退著走一邊嘻皮笑臉地邀請對方同遊。

　　「你今晚沒值班？」Sulu瞥了他一眼，語氣上揚。

　　「我找到人跟我換班了，哈哈！」Jim一副「沒辦法誰叫我人緣好」的模樣，讓Sulu邊笑邊搖了頭，「好啦，不要轉移話題，一句話，去不去？」Jim拐了個彎，整個人故意擋住Sulu的前進路線。

　　

　　Sulu停下腳步，思考著今晚自己也沒有值班，Anita則說最近在趕報告，所以他們暫時不會一起活動。雖然Sulu有點想晚上待在家裡一邊吃沙拉一邊看火山紀錄片，但依照眼前這狀況，他不認為Jim會放他一馬，如果現在拒絕的話，接下來的時間裡，除非是進開刀房，不然Jim肯定會發揮他糾纏Spock的絕招來騷擾Sulu——就像無尾熊抓住尤加利樹不放的那種堅持吧——直到Sulu投降為止。

　　

　　Sulu在心中嘆氣，無奈地扯了笑，「那我開車。」這是最後的讓步，絕對不要讓Jim開車，否則他們能否安全抵達山上都還是個大問題。

　　

　　Jim旁若無人地高聲歡呼，要不是因為他穿白袍又跟Sulu站在一塊兒，可能會有醫護人員過來警告一下。或是嚴重點，保全人員就會走過來把他架走，以免干擾到其他病患。

　　不知怎麼的，眼前Jim的動作只讓Sulu想到那可與英國仰望星空派媲美的，詭異的西班牙海鮮飯上的大蝦們。一想至此，Sulu的嘴角都微微上揚。

　　

　　「太好了，所以Anita也會來吧？」Jim笑著，漾著豔陽般的笑容。

　　「應該不會。」Sulu聳聳肩，從Jim身邊走過，「她要趕報告。」

　　「哈？這麼悲慘？」Jim雙手枕在後腦，也跟上Sulu的腳步，「真是可惜，人多才好玩嘛。」

　　「你到底是想去夜遊還是去觀星啊？」Sulu故意白了他一眼。

　　「都有，嘿嘿。」

　　

　　Sulu決定不要再接話，他不是很想繼續跟正處於興奮狀態的Jim多說些什麼——那是Dr. McCoy的工作，不是Dr. Sulu的義務。也在此時，剛好他的電話響起，他接聽之後用眼神跟Jim示意一下，兩人在下一個轉角分開。

　　

　　※※※

　　其實Sulu一直不知道要怎麼形容James T. Kirk這個人，此人有某種特殊的魔力或者說魅力，他吸引著完全不同性質的人與他親近。原先看似水火不容的人最後居然可以因為Jim夾在中間之故，而變成默契非凡的好友——當然，是那種很會吵架的朋友。

　　典型的例子就是Spock和McCoy。

　　而為什麼現在Sulu會想到這件事呢？因為，Sulu現在正在開車，Jim現在坐在副駕駛座上，後座是那兩位得了不吵架鬥嘴就會立刻死翹翹的怪病的……惡友？Sulu本來只想要安安靜靜地開著車，聽聽古典樂，然後一路直奔到目的地，但這麼小小地願望也還是被踐踏、踩碎了。

　　Spock和McCoy在後面你一言我一句的鬥嘴也就算了，前座的Jim還三不五時加入激烈的戰局裡，不僅搞得自己灰頭土臉，差點也害Sulu被流彈掃到。是說，怎麼今天晚上大家都不用值班了？那麼醫院應該不會出事吧？Sulu在心裡默默地思索著，但還沒想出個所以然來又被那三人爭執外加揶揄的噪音給打斷。

　　最後Sulu心一狠，直接把車開到路旁，並拉起手煞車。他打開車門逕自走了下去，不理會車子裡那三人的錯愕與詫異。

　　跟在後頭的另一輛車也停了下來，駕駛座上的Scott搖下車窗，呼喚著走向他們的Sulu，可惜後者並沒打算回應資訊部主任的呼喚。Sulu打開後車門，二話不說地就擠了上去。本來還想追問發生了什麼事的Scott聽見前面那輛車傳來的吵鬧聲，他轉頭，對著一臉疲憊的Sulu露出既同情又瞭然於心的表情。

　　於是，連Uhura都沒有多說什麼，只是朝Sulu露出憐憫的微笑，她轉過頭去，拍了拍Scott的肩膀，Scott得到暗示，就踩下油門，往他們預定的目的地前進。

　　正準備打算闔眼歇息一下的Sulu，並沒有如願以償，因為同樣跟他一樣坐在後座的人輕聲呼喚了他，不知怎地，Sulu居然對這聲音有一種莫名的、說不上來的親切感，他轉首，瞧見對他露出靦腆微笑的Chekov朝他伸手，好似要給他什麼東西似的。

　　

　　「Mr. Sulu，你要嗎？」

　　

　　不知道遞過來的是什麼玩意兒，但Sulu下意識地就伸手接過，並道了謝。他打開掌心，是一包小小地、五彩繽紛的糖果。下一秒，Sulu就漾起了笑，他打開包裝袋，並從裡頭拿出一顆粉色的星星形狀的金平糖丟進嘴裡。

　　冰糖的味道在嘴裡化開，甜甜的，有股說不出的熟悉滋味。

　　

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 差點忘了寫……  
> 我本來是想寫Chekov拿了酸梅給Sulu(怕暈車！？)但突然想起來，等等，他們是去看流星耶！  
> 於是就把金平糖給祭出來了XDD  
> 另外我一定要說一下，金平糖的梗，其實是源自於我很喜歡的一位作者：開皇人  
> 他在他的Chulu短篇裡，有一篇叫做〈星星糖〉，我整個被打到，超喜歡這個比喻的！


	9. Chapter 9

　　「你們日本人都愛吃涼涼的東西，就算是冬天也一樣，真是搞不懂你們。」

　　「被愛吃Haggis的蘇格蘭人這樣說實在沒什麼說服力。」

　　「少來，日本人的味覺也很奇妙好嗎！」

　　「舉例啊。」

　　

　　Chekov聽著自家主任跟坐在他旁邊的腦外科醫生兩人你一言我一句的，好不熱鬧。雖然爭論地方美食實在是很幼稚的行為，但連坐在副駕駛座的Uhura也只是笑笑地聽著他們拌嘴，Chekov也就跟著笑了起來，只要砲火不會蔓延到自己這邊就行了。

　　他望著窗外，思考著等等會看到怎樣的景色呢？雖然小時候在沒有光害的鄉下他也常常仰望星空，甚至想過，如果可以的話，他很想當個宇航員去探索宇宙什麼的。Chekov也記得，有很多的夜晚，Sulu會帶著他往高的地方爬，他們有時也會去後山的小坡上看星星，Chekov的星座知識都是從Sulu那裡學習得到的。

　　如果Sulu沒有從醫，現在可能在坐鎮NASA了吧？Chekov想著，並忍不住笑了起來。

　　

　　「……涼豆腐很好吃的，不管怎麼料理都非常美味。」

　　「就只是一塊豆腐淋上醬汁，有什麼好稀奇的！」

　　Chekov被關於豆腐的爭吵給拉回現實，他笑著也補了一句：「涼豆腐很好吃啊，加點韓國泡菜跟半熟蛋，攪拌一下淋在涼涼的豆腐，好吃又非常消暑呢！」

　　「半熟蛋？你是加班迪尼克蛋下去嗎？老天，那會變成什麼東西，能吃嗎！」

　　

　　前座傳來Uhura和Scott的笑聲以及閒聊聲，但坐在Chekov旁邊的Sulu卻沒有跟著其他人一起大笑，倒是用一種可說是有點微妙的表情矚著Chekov瞧。

　　Chekov歪著頭也看了回去，想在Sulu臉上找出端倪，可惜後者是隱藏情緒的高手，Sulu只是淺淺地笑了笑，換了個話題詢問Chekov是否有帶備觀星用具，特別是禦寒衣物，畢竟觀測流星合適的時間是下半夜，這表示他們需要露宿野外的機率非常高——除非受不了躲進車子裡。

　　然而Chekov卻胸有成竹地說，他從小就有觀星的經驗，所以絕對沒問題的。

　　

　　「我還沒八歲就常常半夜跑出去看星星啊。」

　　「半夜蹺家嗎？」Sulu揶揄著，「沒有人陪著你這樣不是很危險？」雖然是鄉下，但一個孩子晚上亂跑實在不怎麼安全。

　　「還好啦，反正後來有人陪我一起出去看星星啊，所以很安全的。」Chekov笑說著，但他突然意識到哪裡怪怪的。

　　「喔，這樣啊。」Sulu微笑著，沒有追問。

　　

　　Chekov下意識地嚥了口唾沫，然後趕緊把視線轉回，像是被逮到偷吃糖的頑皮小孩似的。心想著，自己居然差點就不小心說溜嘴，雖然不是什麼不該說的事，但時機不對、場合不對，說出來只會徒增尷尬與困擾。

　　他假裝看著窗外，但偷偷地轉了眼珠去瞥視Sulu，Sulu像個沒事人似的，他也望著窗外，然後跟Scott有一搭沒一搭地互相調侃著，彷彿他一點都沒注意到方才Chekov在隱藏什麼事蹟的舉動。

　　

_「Sulu是變色龍，是偽裝高手。」_

　　

　　外科主任的話閃過Chekov的腦海，他舔了舔嘴角，暗自祈禱著……一切順利——雖然他根本不確定什麼情況才叫做順利。

　　

　　※※※

　　Sulu認為，準備妥當與杞人憂天是兩回事，他覺得自己不算是設想周到的人，但眼前上演的狀況倒是讓他覺得自己真是個仔細的人。

　　

　　「什麼？你居然沒用過星座盤？」McCoy的聲音應該大到可以嚇走山獅了吧——如果這裡有頂級掠食者的話。

　　「我為什麼要知道怎麼用星座盤啊？」Jim皺著眉，一臉狐疑又委屈的模樣，「不就只是來看流星而已嗎，我們難道還要紀錄觀測流星雨嗎？」

　　

　　Jim說的話也是有幾分道理，他們就是個路人、過客，也不是什麼專業或業餘的觀測星象的人。看流星雨可能算是一種湊熱鬧的行為，既然如此，似乎也不需要帶備計時工具、觀測用品等等。

　　Sulu一邊幫忙搬下躺椅、睡墊和一些禦寒衣物，一邊如此想著。但他看到Spock走到Jim身邊時，他想，這下可好了，Jim應該說不贏McCoy和Spock的相聲組合。

　　

　　「觀測流星雨時，除了要準備流星觀測記錄表，也需事先懂得辨認星座、估計星等以及極限星等，若可以的話，也需把星座簡寫和希臘字母的唸法給背誦起來。因為隕石閃過天際的速度極快，星座盤是無法提供所需協助。平常則需先瞭解、對照各個星座，以利觀測時的迅速判斷。Jim你並沒觀測星象時所具備的基本知識就如此衝動行事，且準備不周，這會讓你錯失欣賞大自然壯觀景象的好機會。」認真的瓦肯醫生走到Jim的另一側，事主Jim現在被一左一右地包夾，彷彿被討債集團包抄的「不如一槍打死我」的模樣。

　　

　　Sulu很識相地走到一旁去，遠離戰火、愛惜生命。Uhura則是故意瞪了那三人一眼，卻還是笑著協助Scott把車上的東西搬下來，整理一個適宜觀賞流星雨的環境。

　　不曉得是誰帶了單筒望遠鏡——反正絕對不是Jim，他大概只會攜帶零食、下酒菜和一手啤酒——Chekov正在架設腳架、調整望遠鏡以利觀測星象。Sulu對Chekov正在忙碌的事情比較有興趣，他輕手輕腳地走了過去，而Chekov卻正好抬起頭來與他四目交接，那名資訊部的小熊漾起可愛的笑容，但又繼續低頭下去觀測星空。

　　

　　「看到什麼了嗎？」Sulu站在一旁笑問著。

　　「M34星團。」Chekov離開望眼鏡，退後一步，示意Sulu可以使用望遠鏡看看美麗的星空，但Sulu只是笑著搖了搖頭。

　　「那麼看到了大陵五嗎？」

　　Chekov揚首，然後用手指著英仙座——據說晚一點就會有流星雨的主要觀測點，「在那邊。」他笑。

　　

　　Sulu曾聽說大陵五是凶星。因為古代的歐洲及亞洲人見它時亮時暗，就像是魔鬼在眨眼似的，所以大陵五又稱之為the Demon Star或Algol。

　　Algol這字源自於阿拉伯語，意思是女妖的頭。

　　不過Sulu一直不覺得眨眼的大陵五是顆凶星，也不覺得那是惡魔的星星，而且後來人們知道大陵五是雙星系統，距離地球九十三光年，主星與伴星相隔甚近，它們互相遮掩、互相吸引。不知為何，Sulu倒是覺得雙星系統有一種特殊的浪漫意味，有一種像在跳華爾茲的感覺。

　　而一閃一滅的星子只會讓Sulu想到別的東西……另一副很熟悉的畫面。

　　

　　「螢火蟲。」

　　

　　他愣了一下，下意識地轉過頭去，並看見Chekov還盯著天幕笑著。Sulu感覺有什麼東西閃過腦海，像流星劃過天際，瞬息之間卻讓Sulu有著莫名的震撼滋味。

　　他瞅著Chekov，卻無法開口說出任何一句言詞。

　　

　　「星星一閃一閃的，很像螢火蟲吧？」Chekov把視線從天空拉回Sulu的臉上，年輕人依舊掛著稚氣的笑容，卻說著讓Sulu心跳漏了好幾拍的話語，「我以前小時候會吵著說想要抓星星，而我的朋友跟我說，螢火蟲就很像天上掉下來的星星，他會去抓螢火蟲，然後放在我的手裡，跟我說：「Pasha你看，星星在你手裡喔！」」

　　Chekov有點難為情地抓抓頭，道：「很幼稚吧？」他視線垂了下來，像是跌進回憶裡，他低聲喃喃道：「但他教了我好多好多事。」

　　

　　Sulu靜靜地望著他，兩人之間只剩下沉默，是一種靜謐、安祥的氣氛。

　　

　　「……你朋友人真的很好。」Sulu微微勾了嘴角弧度，「你一定很喜歡他吧。」

　　

　　Chekov只是點點頭，好像有意無意地，閃躲了Sulu的視線。

　　

　　「你跟你朋友沒有聯絡了？」Dr. Sulu不是一個會喜歡追問別人私事的人，但或許今夜星空太迷人，所以導致他有點失常。

　　「他……」Chekov傻笑了一下，「他去了很遠的地方。」接著他抬頭，像是發呆又像是在找尋視線該停留的角落。

　　

　　Sulu頷首，不語。或許是不曉得應該接什麼話，也或許只是單純地保持沉默，讓彼此之間那股奇妙的氛圍如落英繽紛般地，輕輕降落，但慢慢消散、優雅地緩緩退去。

　　良久，他走了過去，伸手摸了摸Chekov的頭，後者則有點詫異卻又帶點害羞地轉了過來望著他。Sulu勾著淺笑，沒有多餘的言語，他拍了拍Chekov的背，溫柔地，像大哥哥一樣地搭著Chekov的肩，引他走向另一側、那吵鬧的現實世界：Scott邊搬東西邊抱怨著、Spock則在擺好睡袋、Uhura轉過頭來對他們笑著、想辦法甩開McCoy碎唸的Jim則朝著他們小跑步過來，邊跑邊揮著手——Chekov或許沒有了以前的朋友，但在不遠處，那裡有一群觸手可及的新朋友，願意包容Chekov、願意與他同樂、願意成為他新的停泊點的人們。

　　Chekov笑了起來，他轉頭，與Sulu視線相交，某種無法以言詞形容的東西，正悄悄發酵。

　　


	10. Chapter 10

　　「早安啊，Pasha。」

　　

　　Chekov睡眼惺忪地走到廚房，為自己倒了一杯水，並瞧見平常最愛賴床的室友居然這個時候正在廚房裡吃早餐——糟糕，是不是自己睡過頭了？現在已經快要中午了嗎？

　　一見到Jim正咬著吐司的畫面，Chekov整個人都清醒過來，他差點把剛灌進嘴裡的水給吐出來，但他努力地嚥下去，結果嗆到。

　　Jim見狀，並沒有立刻衝上去幫忙，反倒大笑起來，大概也察覺到為什麼Chekov的反應如此激烈吧。待Chekov咳嗽的狀態消停一些，Jim呼喚著室友也過來一起吃早餐，雖然Jim覺得自己隨意弄好的早餐沒有漂亮的擺盤，但至少有滿滿的心意。

　　

　　「時間還早的很，就算你吃完之後還想去慢跑一圈都還來得及上班啦。」Jim揮揮手，把Chekov給招了過來。

　　

　　Chekov抓著水杯走到餐桌前，並拉開椅子與Jim的位置成了完美的直角。不過大概是剛起床又加上方才發生了喝水意外，所以Chekov只是晃了晃他那麥色捲髮，還是一臉茫然的表情。

　　

　　「這麼沒精神？」真的是非常難得，Jim一大早居然如此有精神，他把剩下的吐司都塞進嘴裡，「還好我準備了一個驚喜給你。」他神秘地說著，但Chekov還是滿臉睏意地望著他。

　　「我說真的啊，Pasha，你應該要好好地感謝我，雖然我認為這應該當成你的聖誕節禮物比較好。」Jim勾起嘴角弧度，而Chekov有稍微回過神來，但還是困惑地望著前者，「不過我這人很大方的！」

　　

　　不斷地在賣關子的Jim終於掏出他的手機並滑了幾下，還一邊露出邪惡的笑容，接著他將手機轉過來，讓Chekov看個仔細。

　　沒想到Jim要給Chekov看的東西真的很有提神、清醒之作用，Chekov原先只是愣愣地望著手機螢幕，但幾秒鐘後，Chekov突然整個人都醒了，那雙灰綠色的瞳眸霎時整個明亮了起來，像是裡頭有什麼開關被打開了，所以整個空間都光彩奪目。

　　不給Jim反應的時間，Chekov一秒就把擺在桌上的手機抓了起來，雙眼直勾勾地瞅著螢幕上的照片瞧，嘴角的彎度出賣了他亢奮的心情，他捨不得抬眼，卻又不得不抬頭看一下手機的主人。

　　

　　「這、這是什麼時候拍的？」

　　「前兩天啊，我們去看流星雨那天。」Jim的笑容有點邪惡，「Spock一直在跟我講解英仙座的知識，McCoy跟Scott跑去喝酒了——這兩個人湊在一起都只會消耗小麥跟葡萄的產量——我有點無聊啊，所以就轉頭看……嘿嘿。」

　　Chekov低下頭，繼續盯著Jim的手機瞧，還時不時露出傻笑，「這個可以傳給我嗎？」

　　「這就要看你的表現囉，親愛的Pasha。」

　　

　　他壞笑著，並伸手要抽回自己的手機，但他忘了，現在自己正面對的不是剛睡醒的可愛小型犬，而是已經清醒搖身一變成了西伯利亞棕熊的室友。

　　Chekov說好說歹就是不放手，兩人形成了詭異的拔河拉鋸戰。

　　

　　「拜託啦，Jim！你剛才不是說要給我的嗎？」

　　「我才沒有那樣說，我只是說我很大方。Pasha，大方跟送禮是兩回事！」Jim也不輕言放棄，雖然他有點心疼自己的手機。

　　「拜託啦，求求你！」Chekov一邊抓著手機的尾端，一邊淚眼婆娑的模樣，只差沒有趴在桌上或是跪在地上了，「你要我做什麼事都可以！」

　　

　　Jim突然有一種莫名的優越感及成就感，原來這就是掌控一個人的感覺啊——雖然這方法算是作弊耍詐，但能見到眼前的俄羅斯小熊一副可憐兮兮任人擺佈的模樣，讓Jim更想欺負他一下！

　　真不曉得如果Sulu見到這場景會有怎樣的情緒變化呢？Jim在心裡暗想著。不過他暫時懶得去想像腦外科的同事會用怎樣鄙視的眼神矚著自己……不對，才不是鄙視呢！肯定是羨慕又嫉妒！

　　

　　「真的做什麼事都可以？」

　　

　　Jim施了點力把僵持在兩人之間的手機抽回，並用一貫地招牌頑皮笑靨朝室友笑著。後者大概意識到自己掉進陷阱了，但是這是流沙，根本無法回頭，所以Chekov思忖了兩秒後，還是決定毅然決然地接受挑戰。

　　

　　「Pasha好乖。」語畢，他準備伸手摸摸室友的頭，但因為已經察覺自己被賣掉外加倍感無奈的Chekov則是閃開了Jim的手，接著丟給Jim略為不悅卻又不敢發怒的表情。

　　「別這樣嘛Pasha，我又不是要你去做違反法律傷天害理的事。」

　　「快說啦，你想要我做什麼？」腦子也開機完畢的Chekov搶了Jim剛泡好還沒喝的咖啡，喝了好大一口。

　　「嗯……」Jim歪頭，他看起來真的是非常認真地在思索，幾秒後，他漾起笑，道：「要不這樣吧，從今天開始，你三天內都要乖乖聽我的話！」

　　Chekov瞪大眼睛，覺得這根本被趁火打劫，但Jim搖了搖手指，抑制他的怒意，道：「放心啦，我不會提出讓你做不到或是不能去做的事。都是一些小差事啦，例如幫我買個便當啦、如果看到Bones在找我就幫我掩護一下之類的啦。」

　　

　　捲毛小子想了想，原本還扁著嘴的他似乎覺得Jim的要求並不過份，他嘆了氣，想著只要撐三天就可以拿到那張照片……

　　

　　「你知道其實我可以直接駭入你手機把照片拿走的嗎？」Chekov挑眉，而Jim聳肩，一副無所謂的姿態，「好吧，我答應你就是了。」

　　「一言為定？」外科新星開心地問道。

　　「一言為定。」資訊部新人又喝了一口黑咖啡，不過下一秒就嫌棄室友泡的咖啡實在太難喝了。

　　

　　※※※

　　腦外科醫生把視線從電腦螢屏上往上挪移，與正站在外科辦公室門口、腦袋往內探、眼神正在搜尋目標的Chekov相交。後者與前者對上視線後，他露出尷尬的笑容，並抓了抓頭，一副有點難為情的樣子。

　　Sulu眨了眨眼，然後慢條斯理的回頭望，瞧了身後一眼，再轉過頭來用眼神向Chekov示意他搜尋的目標人物在後方。Chekov像是鬆了口氣似的，再朝Sulu投射感激的笑容。

　　

　　「哎呀，Pasha你來啦！」

　　

　　還不待那兩人用更進一步的言談交流，Sulu身後就傳來爽朗的笑聲，笑聲的主人邊小跑步邊故意對身邊的人顯露出得意的眼神，接著他來到Chekov的面前，伸手勾了他室友的肩膀，把人往外頭帶。

　　

　　「那我就先走了，Sulu明天見啦。」離開前還不忘故意回頭朝值班的腦外科醫生道別——雖然言語中包裹著些許炫耀自己能早點下班的勝利意味。

　　

　　Sulu沒對那幼稚的舉動做出任何表示，他聳肩，淡淡地勾起淺笑，然後繼續專注在自己的案例上。但寧靜的時光通常不會超過太久，Sulu甚至還沒拿起水杯飲啜一口來當作工作節奏中的停頓符號，他身後又傳來幽幽地聲音。

　　

　　「他們兩最近是怎樣了？」一邊抱著幾本資料夾一邊走到Sulu辦公桌旁的外科主任皺眉說道，「上演上下班溫馨接送情嗎？哼，Spock不過是出個差，Jim那小子就寂寞成這樣了？還要室友陪伴才活得下去嗎？又不是兔子。」

　　Sulu沒搭腔，而McCoy撇了撇嘴，繼續道：「Chekov那孩子也真是的，Jim說什麼都那麼聽他的，要是不熟識他們的人搞不好會誤會他們兩人才是一對！」

　　

　　Sulu停了敲字的動作，只有一秒的光陰，接著他繼續淡漠地紀錄個案的資料，對於外科主任站在一旁的碎念只是偶爾應和一下、頷首，一副心不在焉的模樣。

　　

　　「……膩在一起都像麥芽糖了。」

　　

　　McCoy還在碎嘴，大概是因為Jim這幾天都跟Chekov一起行動，而McCoy那喜歡照顧人的力氣沒有地方發洩，所以多少有點落寞吧。

　　

　　「嗯，他們也一起用餐。」Sulu隨口答道。

　　外科主任挑眉，語氣有點吃驚：「你怎麼知道？」

　　Sulu嘆了口氣，停下動作，微微轉身瞥了身邊人一眼，道：「我有眼睛，而且視力良好，主任。」

　　「我還以為你根本不會去關心這些事。」外科主任先是聳肩對於腦外科醫生的回應表示有點無辜的模樣，接著他用與平常說話相左的聲量，小聲地反駁著。

　　

　　Sulu似乎對McCoy的回應有點不是滋味，前者雙手交叉於胸前，坐在椅子上，抬著頭看著以居高臨下的視線瞅著他的後者瞧。

　　他欲想說些什麼為自己辯駁，但話語竄到喉間就如鯁在喉似的，最後Sulu眼珠轉了轉，決定把話還是吞進肚子裡，以不發表意見來表示自己的意見。腦外科醫生把椅子轉回去，繼續跟他的鍵盤奮鬥，似乎已經把那麼大個兒的外科主任當作空氣一樣。

　　主任再次充滿同事愛地，關切、詢問了一下Sulu跟Anita最近相處的如何，Anita的報告已經都到一個段落了嗎，Sulu還需要抽時間去協助Anita完成她的頭痛事件嗎？

　　雖然感覺到McCoy的關心，但Sulu只是以最低限度的詞彙在回應McCoy，似乎也不怎麼想多談談自己的私事。鼻子碰了一些灰的McCoy多看了一眼Sulu後，決定還是安靜的離開才能保住生命安全。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Jim，你在聽我說話嗎？」坐在副駕駛座的、一臉哀怨的Chekov呼喚著室友。

　　「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」開車的人一邊哼著搖滾樂一邊轉頭瞅了捲毛小子一眼。

　　「我這三天都有做到你要我做的事，現在總該給我我應得的東西了吧！」Chekov的臉頰微微鼓了起來，哀怨的語氣轉化成怨懟的語調。

　　「嘿嘿，又還沒過午夜，魔法也得等到鐘敲了十二下才解除，你還是耐心點吧，Pasha。」

　　

　　還想堅持說些什麼的Chekov忖了忖，最後決定轉回身子，雖然有點氣惱，但他總是說不過Jim。嘆氣，他說服自己只要時針分針再次重疊，他就可以拿到朝思暮想的禮物了，為此，Chekov可以再忍耐個幾個小時——Pavel Chekov為自己打氣著。

　　


	11. Chapter 11

　　假裝不知道、不面對、不去思考某件事，或許可以讓人浸泡在短暫的假象裡，然而，那件事並不會因為人們不予理會就變成了不存在。

　　Chekov真正地感覺到這句話的真諦，大概是他拿到了Jim那張偷拍的照片之後不久的事。資訊部的小熊體會到，幸福過後，人總是要面對現實的，像是他費了不少勁才從Jim那裡拿到得來不易的偷拍照，但接下來卻要面對現實生活的殘酷。

　　至於那張照片嘛，真不曉得Jim是冒了多大的生命危險才拍到的，同時也敬佩Jim的攝影技巧，因為那張照片裡有兩個人：Sulu坐在Chekov的躺椅邊，他們都因為上下眼皮團結一致了，所以兩人都閉上了眼像是在小寐，不過Chekov記得自己確實是打瞌睡了。因為睡著的緣故，所以Chekov正好將頭枕在Sulu的肩上，後者沒有推開他，而前者完全不自知。

　　一張珍貴的照片，讓Chekov幾乎擁有了一整週的好心情。

　　不過呢，有些人不需要照片，不需要刷開手機偷笑，不需要假裝不經意地偷瞄對方，因為有些人，他們就是主角，是幸運兒，是人生勝利組。

　　Chekov認為自己不是那種容易失落或是總是容易產生消極思想的人，但是，如果別人在散發幸福氛圍，並且總是會出現在自己面前時，多少心裡還是有點不是滋味的——特別是Anita的報告終於結束了，Uhura提議大家可以慶祝一下，那是第一次Chekov與Anita正式認識對方。

　　當Anita笑著握了Chekov的手並且做了簡短的自我介紹之後，Chekov有一種說不上來的，好像被比下去了的感覺。捲毛小子靦腆地笑了笑，他看著對方往後退一步，然後走到Sulu的身邊坐下，腦外科醫生朝她彎起嘴角弧度，望著她的眼神中還多了一點溫柔的情緒；Anita愉快地笑著，並更往Sulu的懷中靠過去。

　　他們像是旁若無人地發散著小倆口的幸福光芒，雖然刻意低調，卻會讓看到的人忍不住地羨慕起來。

　　看著眼前的畫面，Chekov羽睫垂了垂，緩緩地往旁邊挪動，找一區比較不那麼顯眼的地方坐下，他下意識地伸手去摸自己的手機，彷彿這樣做可以觸碰到那張Jim偷拍給自己的照片的溫度似的。而在觸碰到手機的瞬間，Chekov卻感覺到胸口有莫名的疼痛，隱隱約約，悄悄地發疼。

　　

　　「那麼，接下來呢？」美麗的女士拿著高腳杯坐在扶手椅上，翹著修長美腿微微傾身向那對小情侶詢問。

　　Anita想了一下，開口說：「接下來應該就等教授回覆我吧？」她歪著頭，認真思索的模樣，「我希望這次不要被退稿，我真的沒時間修改了，住院醫生很忙的，都已經忙到連睡美容覺的時間都沒有了。」

　　「妳旁邊那位先生不就是妳最佳的諮詢顧問嗎？」Uhura笑得眼睛都彎彎的。

　　

　　突然變成話題的主角，整個空間的聚光燈瞬間打在他身上，讓Sulu揚了揚眉，他一貫冷靜地聳了聳肩，微笑，還是不予置評。

　　

　　「他才沒那麼好心。」Anita不會放過任何可以消遣自己男友的機會，並且故意地用手肘往Sulu的肋骨處輕頂了一下。

　　Sulu笑出聲來，從他的表情可以看出他現在確實處於很放鬆的狀態，「每個人都要承擔自己的責任才會進步，不是嗎？我相信主任會同意我的話。」

　　

　　Sulu總是非常巧妙地，可以將不利於自己的話題、情勢拐個彎，帶個風向，然後把球丟到別人手上。而這次接到熱呼呼的燙手山芋的McCoy則是瞪大眼睛，手裡拿著還沒喝完的威士忌，一臉「搞什麼鬼，關老子啥事」的表情。

　　不知道這是否都在Sulu的算計中，McCoy原先看起來就是一副想直接啃了Sulu骨頭的模樣，但此時突然冒出Jim插了不相干的話——當然是消遣外科主任的言詞——惹得大家哄堂大笑，而眾人的注意力也瞬間被轉移，舞台的燈光再度轉向，照射在如陽光大男孩的James T. Kirk身上。

　　

　　※※※

　　Chekov為了躲避因為他還未達飲酒年紀但偷喝了酒而要追殺他的McCoy，而溜到廚房的冰箱後面躲著——一想自此Chekov就覺得很冤枉，俄羅斯人從小就是喝Vodka長大的，酒精根本就是他們的DNA成份之一，怎麼可以用人類那不懂得因地制宜的律法來規範俄羅斯人呢！

　　他聽見腳步聲已經遠離，正鬆了口氣想要走出冰箱陰影庇蔭時，他又聽見有腳步聲接近，讓Chekov一時之間下意識地閉起氣，在心中默默祈禱著千萬不要被發現。

　　好像上天聽到他的禱告了，因為走進來的人似乎不是氣呼呼的外科主任，而是其他人，Chekov心想著，他應該是聽見兩個不同的腳步聲，所以看來應該不是拿著雙手都拿著針筒追著人跑的雞媽媽主任。

　　但Chekov還沒能趕緊現身趁機溜出廚房，就聽見走進來的人正在對話，這下子可好了，Chekov走出去也不是，不走出去也不對，最後他只好無奈地先坐在冰箱的陰影裡，不得已地偷聽……不對，他是正大光明地聽別人聊天。

　　

　　「你明知道我剛才問話的對象是你，你還裝傻。」

　　回答者喝了一口飲料，笑著說：「是嗎？但妳當時並沒有說主詞是誰啊。」一聽見他的聲音，Chekov都覺得自己的心跳漏了一拍。

　　「少跟我玩文字遊戲。」發問者盈盈笑著，Chekov認出這是Uhura的聲音，「好了，現在就只有我們兩個了，你還是從實招來吧。」

　　「妳要我說什麼啊？」Sulu的聲音依舊輕快，似乎還試著想要溜走。

　　但這次Uhura可沒那麼容易唬弄，她的聲音透露出不可被愚弄的認真，道：「接下來啊！你跟Anita接下來打算怎麼辦？」

　　「什麼怎麼辦，我們都很好啊。」Sulu好像還在想辦法要岔開或結束話題。

　　Uhura嘆了口氣，連Chekov都可以感覺到她的無奈，「Hikaru Sulu，我真的不知道你是在開玩笑還是認真的，喔，別告訴我，反正我也不想知道。」她頓了一下，似乎猶豫了一秒，但還是決定開口：「Sulu，或許你會覺得我多管閒事了，但同樣身為女人，再加上我們工作環境的關係，真的很難找到合適的對象。我們大多的時間都投注在工作之上，如果能在所剩不多的時間裡遇到可以攜手一生的人，真的是非常難得的事。」

　　「你可能覺得我講得很嚴重，但這是真的，女人的青春不能等，沒辦法這樣繼續耗下去的。你跟Anita交往也好一陣子了，很穩定也很平順，Anita接下來還要面對總醫生那吃力不討好的工作，屆時更容易心力交瘁，還有……」Uhura停了一下，彷彿覺得自己講太多了，她略帶歉意地說：「抱歉，我不是要干涉你們，我只是有點擔心也有點期待，總覺得你們現在的狀況很好，應該就趕緊計畫未來的事，不要事情都擠在一塊兒才在那裡焦頭爛額。」

　　

　　Sulu沒有搭腔，而Chekov感覺四周的空氣都凝結了。Uhura說的話發自內心，也十分真誠又符合現實，卻一字一句的，像碎玻璃般一一地扎進Chekov的心裡似的。

　　

　　良久，Sulu開口，聲音沒有之前的輕快，但還是刻意夾了些許輕鬆意味，「謝謝妳，Uhura，我會好好地想想這件事的。」

　　Chekov聽見Uhura拍了拍Sulu肩膀的聲音，她開口：「沒有在勉強你，而且我們都相信你的判斷力及計畫各種事物的能力……」

　　Sulu笑著打斷了Uhura的話，「那妳跟Scott呢？妳該不會只是想當知心姐姐來開導我，卻沒有解決自己的問題吧？」

　　「嘿，給你點顏色就開起染房來了？」

　　

　　關於他們接下來的閒聊，Chekov沒認真聽，而他們兩人也沒有講太久，拿了需要的飲料就往外走了出去。Chekov還是繼續呆坐在原地，他想著，自己不應該在這裡聽到他們的對話；但，換個角度想，如果他沒在這裡聽見他們的對話，那麼，或許自己還會繼續待在幻想的泡泡裡。

　　Hikaru Sulu不是一個會回頭張望的人。

　　捲毛小子眨眨眼，腦中浮現出他年幼時跟Sulu一同在田埂上抓螢火蟲的記憶畫面，Sulu牽著他的手，他們走上回家的小路，身後的螢火蟲繼續飛舞著，而Sulu卻從未回頭。

　　Chekov從口袋中拿出手機，滑開，點了幾下，手機視窗蹦出Jim的那張偷拍照片。他用手指輕輕地碰觸了畫面上的人物，勾起了嘴角彎度，而心中滋味複雜。

　　

　　


	12. Chapter 12

　　「嘿，大情聖，我聽說了喔！」

　　

　　Sulu從他的麵粉盆裡抬頭，注意到Jim正趴在他的開放式廚房的吧台上，臉上寫滿看好戲的戲謔情緒。

　　說實話，Sulu有那麼一丁點的困惑，怎麼他們前幾天才一起吃過飯，Jim又有辦法想到名目，然後硬是邀請了Spock、McCoy一同擠到Sulu的家裡作客——重點是Jim不知哪來的技巧，居然還能說服Sulu來下廚。某種程度上，Sulu覺得自己被拐了、陰了，是有那麼一點不悅，但尚未有想要拿掃把把那大型不可回收垃圾給掃出家門的衝動。

　　回到Jim的開場白上，Sulu不是很明白Jim在玩什麼謎語遊戲，然而，他也不怎麼有興趣去瞭解Jim的啞謎。因為比起跟Jim胡鬧，他還得快點準備好晚餐，McCoy和Spock還在會議中，但應該也在來的路上了。

　　Sulu隨意地應和了一句，明顯的敷衍態度，接著他繼續低下頭去專注在自己的攪拌工作上。

　　

　　「你不把細節講清楚嗎？這真是太不夠意思了啦，Sulu！」

　　腦外科醫生忍住翻白眼的衝動，他沒好氣地道：「你要我說什麼？我連你話中的主詞都不知道，我能說什麼？」

　　「就是你跟Anita的事啊！」Jim做了鬼臉，「你這小氣鬼，怎麼這麼大的事都不跟兄弟說一下的。」

　　

　　這下Sulu困惑了起來，他無法理解Jim那略帶責備的語氣以及一副責怪自己不夠意思的態度，況且，他跟Anita怎麼了嗎？為什麼最近大家都這麼關心自己的私事呢？

　　

　　「哎呀，我現在都搞不清楚你是真的不知道還是在裝傻。」Jim抓抓頭，似乎也察覺到空氣中的不對勁，「其實是McCoy在吃飯的時候聽到Anita的朋友在聊天，說什麼Anita的好事近了，幾名女孩笑得開心了！接著故事的主角現身啦，McCoy就聽見女孩們在逼問Anita，Anita笑得多嬌羞啊。所以啦，這就是你不對了，兄弟，這麼大的事居然瞞著我們啊。」

　　

　　Sulu這次真的完全停下動作，不再是用那種「哎呀我忘記加鹽巴了哈哈哈」的表情在敷衍Jim，而是Dr. Sulu在手術房、戰地醫院時，拿著手術刀搶救生命的那副表情。

　　Jim瞅見Sulu的模樣，本來還想捉弄一下對方，但此刻他也知道事情不對勁了，只好乖乖地坐直身子，但是已經設想好逃跑路線。

　　Sulu忖了幾秒後，繼續攪拌麵粉的動作，並沒有做出任何讓Jim以為看不到明天的太陽的舉動。Jim看著Sulu微微彎起嘴角的弧度，又自言自語幾句。雖然好奇得很卻還是不敢輕舉妄動地隨便發問。

　　

　　「我想是誤會了吧。」Sulu微笑說著，心情沒有受到影響——其實就算他心情受到影響也沒有人看得出來，他繼續道：「我前幾天確實收到了Uhura的關心，不過我並沒有說或做些什麼，可能是Uhura曲解我的意思，所以轉達錯誤了吧。」

　　

　　Jim眨了眨他那雙美到不可思議的海藍寶石雙眸，Sulu的言詞精簡扼要，但其中卻夾帶了大量的訊息：Uhura跟Sulu討論過Sulu與Anita的事？Sulu聽完Uhura的勸告之後為什麼沒有採取行動？Sulu是在考慮什麼？還是在猶豫什麼？或是Sulu只是想再等適當的時機？Uhura把事情講出去了而且還造成不小的誤解，Sulu應該會不怎麼開心才對，這樣一來難道不會影響Sulu跟Anita的進展嗎？Uhura是不是故意的，用這招來逼迫Sulu動作？依照Sulu的性格，他最不喜歡被人強逼了，這樣的話Anita不就要失望了嗎？

　　不對，這些亂七八糟的問題中，只有一個最重要，那就是：Hikaru Sulu到底在想什麼？

　　Jim越想越覺得整件事都超級不對勁的，雖然現在說不上來哪裡怪怪的，但Jim有一種與生俱來可以察覺到危險、不安的直覺，而現在這個恩賜告訴他，他快找到問題的癥結點了，即便他可能會被Sulu卸掉肩膀，他也要打破沙鍋問到底。

　　

　　「兄弟，你老實說，你是不是有什麼事情瞞著我們？我是指很重要的事，或者讓你煩惱的事，不要跟朋友打哈哈喔。」

　　Sulu的一邊嘴角上揚，「Jim，我知道你關心我，但實話實說，我確實沒有什麼事情隱瞞你們，也沒有什麼非常困擾的事，所以謝了。」

　　

　　聽到Sulu的回答，Jim確實安心不少，至少感覺心中的烏雲被揮跑了大半。Jim露出了放心的笑靨，像是完成了不可能的任務一樣，感到放鬆又有成就感。

　　他瞅著Sulu繼續勤奮地與晚餐材料奮鬥，腦中又想起方才兩人的對話，不知怎地，他立刻又想到了別的事——McCoy千叮嚀萬囑咐Jim千萬不要干涉太多的事，尤其Sulu跟Anita現在發展至今，著實不易，況且他們沒人可以參透得了Sulu那腦袋瓜中的思想。如此，多言多語只有可能將傷害範圍擴大，並不會有任何幫助。

　　Jim的視線落在Sulu攪拌的麵團裡，而他那可愛的室友的臉掠過他腦海，Jim冒出了不忍的心情。他深呼吸，吐氣，反正他就是天生的賭徒個性，這次不梭哈，就小賭怡情，應該不會出事啦！

　　

　　「Sulu，我剛真的被你嚇到了。」Jim挑眉，「我還以為你變心了，想說到底誰有這能耐讓你居然可以捨棄感情道義？」

　　Sulu被Jim的話給逗樂了，笑著說：「若真有這麼個人，我也很想知道對方是誰。」

　　Jim在心裡盤算了一下，等Sulu的笑意收斂了一些後，他試著不著痕跡地開口：「我說啊，Sulu，你知道Pasha很喜歡你嗎？」

　　「喔。」Sulu頓了一下，然後淡淡地笑了笑，說：「我有女朋友了。」

　　

　　Jim愣了幾秒，如果把他腦中閃過的畫面、念頭全部書寫下來，可能可以瞬間印成一本字典。而當Jim稍微回過神時，他突然大罵一句髒話——當然，那髒話跟交媾動作有關。

　　

　　「我並不怎麼想跟你做任何的下流事，所以，謝謝好意了。」腦外科醫生掃了對方一眼，放下麵粉，並轉身去拿其他材料。

　　Jim沒心思理會Sulu的諷刺，繼續說：「你知道你剛才說了些什麼嗎？」

　　「我剛再度申明，我並不想跟你有任何過界的行為。」Sulu揶揄著。

　　「Sulu你……哎唷你真的是沒搞懂發生了什麼事！你我都知道，你在人際關係上有很嚴重的潔癖，所以你下意識地會跟人保持安全距離。特別是你明明知道Pasha對你有興趣，不是純潔的那種，你居然還沒有跟他拉開間距……」他越講越急切，情緒莫名地激動。

　　Sulu忍不住搶話，「Chekov是個好孩子，況且他並沒有帶給我任何困擾。」他定睛地望著Jim，待兩人情緒都稍微沈澱下來後，他道：「既然如此，我有什麼特別的理由需要跟他保持安全距離嗎？」

　　「這就是問題所在啊，Sulu！」他仰頭，朝著天花板呻吟著。

　　「我看不出來這哪裡是問題。」

　　「這就是問題所在！你居然看不出這裡有問題，表示問題真的很嚴重好嗎！」

　　

　　Sulu實在懶得跟Jim兜圈，況且他也莫名地有點被惹毛了。Sulu沒好氣地瞪了Jim一眼，要不是因為稍等其他人也會過來作客，Sulu沒那麼多時間跟對方瞎扯，他只想把自己跟Jim之間的代溝盡快填平。

　　

　　「我無意冒犯，但我確實不懂你的意思。」Sulu盡量平心靜氣地說著，但還是刻意帶了點揶揄語氣，「So, enlighten me.」

　　Jim大概是腦袋有太多思緒在亂竄，他完全沒有注意到Sulu的調侃，倒是非常誠懇又認真地說著：「我剛剛說了，你在人際關係上會把界線劃得很清楚，特別是當你知道對方的意圖並不是那麼單純的時候，你更會去避免不必要的麻煩。」

　　「所以，按理說，如此潔身自愛的你，就算Pasha很可愛又不給人困擾好了，你也不可能會讓他跟你太過接近。就像你剛才說的，你已經有女友了。你在一段穩定的羅曼蒂克的關係裡，更需要避開一些紛亂的狀況——很不幸的，或者說很幸運的，Pasha就是這個狀況。」

　　「你的意思是，我從現在開始不應該跟Chekov有任何接觸就是了？」Sulu挑眉，覺得Jim強詞奪理。

　　「不對、不對，你還是沒懂！如果是我以前認識的Hikaru Sulu的話，Pasha早就被趕到旁邊去了，因為你尊重Anita，也尊重你們的關係。而當我跟你說，Pasha喜歡你的時候，你也不可能說「我有女友了。」這句話，你不應該說這句話的……」

　　「不然我應該說什麼？」

　　「……」Jim沉默了幾秒，莫名的感到心酸，他繼續說：「你應該會說：「我對他沒有興趣。」再來才是澄清自己早有穩定的關係。Sulu，你曾跟我說過，拒絕別人不是拿其他人來當自己的擋箭牌，如果跟對方不會有進一步關係的時候，應該要挑明清楚。」

　　「這樣，既尊重對方也是尊重自己。「我對你沒有興趣，即便我有沒有穩定的關係，我都不會考慮你。」這才是一個真正的拒絕不是嗎？但是當你搬出其他人來當藉口的時候，其實你並不是真心想趕走對方，潛台詞其實是：「我覺得你還不錯，只是因為我現在沒辦法跟你在一起，但如果我沒有穩定關係，我可能會考慮你。」所以，Sulu，你可能沒有意識到……你對Pasha的感覺其實沒有那麼單純。」

　　

　　Jim依舊張著那雙湛藍寶石光芒的雙瞳直勾勾地盯著Sulu瞧，後者雙手撐在吧台上，與前者互視良久，最後Sulu撇開視線，還輕輕地嘆了口氣，沒有任何辯駁，沒有任何言詞。

　　他們沉默著，如同兩尊雕像凝望著對方，不發一語，彼此心思卻不言而喻。

　　

　　※※※

　　「抱歉，Mr. Scott，請問你有點時間嗎？」

　　

　　資訊部主任從堆積如山的文件以及擋住他高度的螢幕上緣抬起頭來，想看清楚站在門口外頭的是誰。

　　一見到是最近表現優良又聽話乖巧的俄羅斯天才後，Scott咧出大大地笑容。這小子來到醫院的資訊部之後，真的幫助他分擔了不少工作與責任，Scott還正想去找他討論接下來要開發的模組架構是否就由Chekov全權負責，這樣Scott就有時間可以溜出去喝杯下午茶了。

　　

　　「怎麼了，小子？如果是要談加薪的話，那可是要了我老命；不過如果是來找叔叔我一起去吃飯的話，我倒是知道附近有間三明治還不錯，我們可以去嚐嚐它的新口味。」Scott奸詐地笑著，並站起身來，伸了個懶腰，想抓著捲毛小子一起出去晃晃。

　　「都不是耶，Mr. Scott。」Chekov露出愧疚的神情。

　　「嗯？那怎麼了？」他打量了一下那天才少年，心想著對方身體沒那麼虛弱，應該不是來告病假的吧？

　　Chekov抓了抓他麥色的捲髮，眨眨眼，踟躕了幾秒後，才緩緩開口：「是這樣的，Mr. Scott，那個啊……我、我可能要離開這裡了。」他微笑，嘴角上揚的弧度中夾雜著些許歉意與憂傷。

　　


	13. Chapter 13

　　在很久、很久以後，Chekov回想這件事時，他赫然發現，時間跟光這兩者不約而同地，剛好有著一個相同的屬性：它們總是直線前進，從不回頭。

　　

　　※※※

　　Scott盯著站在自己辦公桌前的年輕人瞧著，他雙眉之間的皺摺幾乎可以夾死一隻無辜的昆蟲了。說實話，身為主管，他當然不是第一次處理人事問題，員工離職的原因很多，往往都是跟主管的處事風格有密不可分的關係——如果員工很滿意薪資，也喜歡在此主管手下工作，那員工沒有什麼理由需要離開目前的工作職位，除了一些私事之外。

　　有些員工很喜歡用「個人未來規劃管理」來當作離職的理由，Scott不算欣賞這樣的藉口，但他也懶得去深究使用這種拙劣藉口，當然，這不是說每個使用這個離職理由的人都不夠意思，而是有些人以為用此可婉轉地表達他對主管的管理方式感到不滿而離去。說實話，多數主管根本不理會這些暗示，反而會對離職的人有不好的印象。

　　Scott在心中暗想著：又來了，難道連眼前這名得他信任與寵愛的下屬也打算用這種不成氣候的藉口走人？

　　

　　「Chekov，我有虧待你嗎？」Scott嘆了氣，幽幽地說著，接著他站起身來，電腦椅因力道之故而往後退了一些距離，方便讓Scott走出辦公桌。

　　「不是的，Mr. Scott！你對我很好，我真的很感激你給我這份工作，而且我也很喜歡。」方滿二十歲沒多久的年輕人緊張地揮著手解釋著。

　　「那麼？」Scott走到辦公桌前，倚著他的桌子，雙手環胸，朝著吉祥物小熊挑眉。

　　「我只是覺得……」他邊說邊抓頭，臉上的神情既尷尬又愧疚，「我沒什麼留下來的理由了。」

　　「理由？」Scott挑了一邊的眉梢，同時覺得自己有點像八哥鳥或鸚鵡，不過他確實好奇捲毛小子在說什麼他聽不懂的鬼話。

　　

　　Chekov欲言又止，一副想說但不確定是否能說出口的模樣，讓人看了只是更加困惑。Scott讓他自我掙扎了幾秒，他腦中的思緒大概也拔河完畢了，Chekov低下視線，彷彿對自己的鞋子產生了濃厚的興趣，接著他抿了抿唇，輕輕嘆氣，勾起無奈的淺笑。

　　Scott瞭解，人做任何事，都會有其動機與原因，Chekov來到這裡也是有自己的動機與原因，但當推力消失時，又沒有別的吸引力讓他願意下錨，那麼，這孩子確實就會動搖、會飄走。

　　

　　「是的，沒有留下來的理由了。」Chekov揚起頭，直視著Scott的雙眼。

　　「所以又是什麼見鬼的「個人未來規劃管理」了嗎？」資訊部主任碎唸著。

　　「什麼？」

　　「沒事、沒事！」

　　

　　Scott本想再消遣Chekov兩句，但這陣子一同工作下來，他或多或少也能瞭解，Chekov不會是那種把爛攤子丟給別人、拍拍屁股毫無責任感就走人的人，雖然還是有那麼點不捨，不過他老人家也沒什麼理由去阻擋年輕人的追夢——因為或許Chekov會找到或已經找到更好的康莊大道了，Scott如此想著。

　　

　　Scott勾起嘴角彎度，道：「好吧，小子。」他站起身來，以長輩的姿態抓了抓Chekov的捲髮，「不管你之後去哪裡，都要好好照顧自己啊。你之後想應徵什麼工作，我可以幫你寫推薦信。」

　　「謝謝你，Mr. Scott！」Chekov如釋重負的模樣，看起來既可愛又有點搞笑。

　　

　　Chekov謝過他的主管後，走到門口，正準備伸手打開門離去。看著乖巧的Chekov的背影，Scott腦中閃過不少畫面，不知怎地，居然覺得有點苦澀。

　　

　　「那你在這裡該完成的事情都完成了吧？」Scott朝Chekov的方向喚著，他還記得，他第一次見到Chekov時，Chekov說什麼他來這裡是為了找Sulu。

　　

　　所以，Chekov找到了Sulu，然後呢？

　　Scott望著轉過身來望著自己的Chekov，望著那雙跟他有點距離、閃過一絲不明情緒的灰綠雙眸。

　　然後呢？有沒有然後呢？

　　Scott在心中反覆問著自己，但他沒有答案。

　　Chekov眨了眨眼，那笑容看起來既誠懇又有點像是不願讓Scott操心似的，揚起淡淡淺淺地嘴角弧度，他點了點頭，打開門，跟Scott道別，接著資訊部主任的辦公室大門悄悄關上，隔絕了Scott的憂心忡忡。

　　

　　※※※

　　「你的班機時間是幾點啊？」Jim坐在沙發上，抱著抱枕，看著Chekov搔著頭且忙進忙出的模樣。

　　

　　其實Jim一開始是很難接受的，特別是Chekov突然在前兩天晚餐時間告訴Jim說，他週末——也就是明天——就要離開這裡了。Jim以為是自己喝掉了Chekov的Vodka所以後者故意說一些氣話來嚇他，但事實是，Chekov 根本不曉得Jim偷喝掉他的酒，因此Chekov還稍微生了一下悶氣——不過小熊本來就不會真的對別人發脾氣，Jim趕緊讓出自己的泡芙後，Chekov就笑顏逐開了。

　　在Jim的逼問之下，Chekov只勉強說出他打算離開的原因跟其他人無關，是他自己覺得待得差不多了，也沒什麼好留戀的。再加上Chekov覺得自己好像很習慣待在某些地方，世界這麼大，他卻沒有好好地、趁年輕沒什麼包袱時出去走走，實在可惜，反正依照Chekov的專長，本來就無須待在某些特定地點才能養活自己。

　　Jim本來想用Sulu當作最後的籌碼，但聰明如他，總覺得應該是這步棋走不動了，才讓Chekov轉換了軌道，繞道遠離。 Jim想起幾天前他在Sulu家與對方的一席對話，名偵探James T. Kirk就快挖掘出什麼真相了，卻偏偏在此刻被喊暫停，多少心裡也有點不是滋味。不過，如果人家不想往前走了，違反別人的意願繼續硬推著對方往前進，也不見得就是正確的作法，畢竟，每個人都有選擇的自由。

　　

　　「下午的飛機，我中午就會離開了。」Chekov邊說邊點著自己的物品，思索是否有遺漏的，連眼都沒抬。

　　

　　說到班機時間，Jim也有點不滿。他本來打算召集大家至少要幫Chekov辦個歡送會，但Chekov說好說歹就是不願意，他室友說什麼自己只是突然來到這裡，又要突然離開，那麼就不要再多添麻煩了，不如安安靜靜地走就好。

　　幾番爭執之後，Jim不得不退讓，並不是他無法說服Chekov，而是他也明白，就算他巧舌如簧讓Chekov乖乖聽自己的話了，若不是Chekov打從心底甘願聽Jim的建議，那也意義不大。但說真的，Jim真的頗不捨，因為Chekov真的是個好室友，也是非常棒的朋友、夥伴。

　　

　　「好了，我整理得差不多了。」Chekov呼出大大地一口氣，露出滿意的笑容。

　　

　　Jim把目光從Chekov的臉轉到躺在地上的行李箱上。這小子來的時候，只背了一個背包，像個浪跡天涯的沙發衝浪客，而現在，也只是裝滿了一只小型的行李箱，Jim看著Chekov的行囊，有說不出的哀傷。

　　Chekov又說了些什麼話，Jim並沒有留心聆聽，他瞅著那箱行李，心中滿是捨不得的情緒。

　　

　　「我明天開車送你去機場吧。」Jim抬頭，盯著目前的室友瞧，眼神堅定地像是不接受任何拒絕。

　　「不必啦，又不是沒有客運，我搭客運去就好啦！」Chekov笑著推辭。

　　「不行，我堅持。」

　　

　　還想說些什麼的捲毛小子，最後屈服在Jim的眼神之下。後者從沙發上站起來，把抱枕丟到一邊，走到室友的身邊。他再次低頭看了看Chekov整理好的衣物、生活用品，不少回憶掠過腦海。

　　伸手，他拍了拍俄羅斯天才的肩膀，微笑。

　　

　　「保持聯絡。」Jim笑著，「要回來看我們喔！」

　　

　　Chekov猶豫了一下，最後展開笑容，點點頭，算是答應了Jim的要求。後者勾著前者的肩，有許多話想說，卻一言難盡，只好用一個擁抱取代所有言詞，但願彼此心領神會，一切盡在不語中。

　　

　　※※※

　　Firefly

　　他盯著螢幕上的字眼已經超過十分鐘了，怎樣都苦思不出個結果。Sulu伸手撈起馬克杯，喝了口玄米茶，思索著是否乾脆放棄解謎，隔天再去資訊部找值班的人詢問看看，若真的得暴力破解，Sulu也無所謂了。

　　他將馬克杯放下，在心中又默念了幾次Firefly。

　　無解。

　　搖搖頭，他嘆了口氣，決定關掉網頁視窗起身去做點別的事，例如看看書或是幫植物澆水。

　　

_「Pasha你看，星星在你手裡喔！」_

　　

　　當滑鼠指標滑到右上角時，Sulu似乎聽見Chekov的聲音在腦中響起。好像是在看流星雨的那天晚上，他與Chekov閒聊英仙座的星子時，Chekov說起了自己的童年往事。

　　

_「星星一閃一閃的，很像螢火蟲吧？」_

　　

　　明明是在說Chekov的童年，Sulu卻有一種說不上來的熟悉感，彷彿自己可以想像得出那些畫面似的。

**螢火蟲、星星。**

　　Sulu的睫毛拍了拍，視線停留在密碼欄位上閃爍的直線。毫無理由的，Chekov的笑聲在他腦中徘徊、縈繞。而奇妙的是，Sulu覺得那笑聲比較像是孩童而不是大人的聲音，可是他無法解釋為什麼他的大腦會告訴自己，那是Chekov的聲音。

　　

_「Pasha你看，星星在你手裡喔！」_

　　

　　是誰？是誰說了這句話呢？Sulu莫名地在意，他閉起眼，揉了揉太陽穴，再度睜開眼，他繼續盯著閃爍的游標彷彿可以從中得到什麼解答似的。

　　

_「Pasha你看……」_

　　

　　Sulu似乎聽見了自己的聲音，而他伸手，將手指放回鍵盤上，並下意識地在那欄欄位裡，敲了五個英文字母：Pasha。

　　輸入完畢後，習慣性地按了enter鍵，而當Sulu稍微回過神來時，他忍不住嘲笑自己方才毫無道理的舉動。卻也在這一秒，網頁的資料庫查詢訊號也載入完畢，但這次沒有出現Sulu意料中的彈出視窗，說明自己又輸入錯誤密碼的文字，反之，視窗顯示Sulu已經登入了電子郵件信箱。

　　Sulu呆望著螢幕，不知是要詫異還是驚恐，或是感到不可思議，他看著那可能有上百封的已讀與未讀的電子郵件。Sulu愣在原處，感覺自己大腦好像已經資訊過載。

　　他覺得有點頭暈，而在他起身為自己再倒杯茶之前，他注意到幾乎所有的郵件寄件人都是同一個人：Pavel Chekov。

　　


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在寫這回時，亞洛貼給我這首歌，我聽著聽著，覺得，意外的適合：https://youtu.be/FkFB8f8bzbY  
> 所以後來我就聽著這首歌把這回寫完了。

　　他聽過很多種說法，關於愛情。

　　眾說紛紜，百家道理齊放，卻沒有一個唯一的準則或是遊戲規則——不同的人有不同的玩法、不同的破解法、不同的路徑。不過，無論是否迷路，或是走偏走歪撞到樹了，只要繼續走下去，就一定會到達終點，而且，終點只有一個。

　　

　　※※※

　　他一夜難眠，好幾次阻止自己不要拿起手機衝動地打電話過去詢問一堆會令人頭暈腦脹的問題。但很顯然地，現在頭暈腦脹的人正是自己。要不是因為隔天一早就要進開刀房，他可能會決定熬夜一晚，將電子信箱裡的所有郵件都看完。

　　喝了一口黑咖啡，護理師跟他說了一些話，他只是下意識地點了點頭，假裝自己有專心在聆聽，但心思早已飄到九霄雲外——回到昨晚他點開來看的其中幾封電子郵件。

　　最後一封電子郵件的日期大約是四個多月前，內容很簡短，寄件者Chekov說自己準備離開小鎮，買好了車票，正要往Sulu居住的城市出發。日期再往前一些的郵件是Chekov在談論自己的生活，信件內容裡有很多Sulu根本沒聽過的人名、地名，有時Chekov的文字看起來十分失望或是落寞，卻從未責怪過收件者為什麼沒有回信。

　　Sulu在這些郵件中探知了一些他之前沒有注意過的事，例如，他還記得自己第一次遇見Chekov時，後者望著自己的神情像是被大雨淋濕又發現家門被關起來的傷心狗兒。是的，Sulu印象很深刻，因為他還記得本來Chekov的神情比較像是一隻忠犬看見自己的主人回家了，那樣的興奮以及渾身充滿活力，但Sulu當時正趕著去別的地方，他並不清楚走廊上的這名年輕人是打哪來的，不過他記得自己轉身離開時，Chekov落寞的神情——如今，Sulu終於有點明瞭為什麼當時Chekov有那樣的情緒變化。

　　昨夜，他坐在電腦桌前，閉上眼，試著探索之前的記憶。四個月前，他不認識Chekov，這孩子突然出現在醫院裡，不著痕跡地滲透進他的生活圈，Sulu確實覺得Chekov是個很討喜的年輕人，但這並不代表什麼。

　　他沒有更久之前的記憶，而那些躺在電子信箱裡郵件卻令Sulu覺得很難受。

　　那些郵件存在，就是在證明自己以前認識Chekov。雖然Sulu知道Chekov有能力偽造信件什麼的，但他不認為在Scott底下工作哪來閒情逸致去捉弄同事，況且……

**況且……**

　　Sulu放下杯子，腦中掠過Chekov靦腆的笑容。

　　

　　 _「我說啊，Sulu，你知道Pasha很喜歡你嗎？」_

　　

　　「醫生？」他身後傳來聲響，帶點擔憂的意味，「你明白我剛才說的事了嗎？」

　　

　　Sulu轉頭，對著滿臉困惑又有點緊張的護理師露出官方微笑。

　　

　　 _「我說啊，Sulu，你知道Pasha很喜歡你嗎？」_

　　

　　腦外科醫生眨了眨眼，嘴角弧度微微勾起，不知是在回答哪個問題，他只是輕聲說著：「我知道。」

　　

　　※※※

　　「我還是送你進去好了。」

　　「不用啦，就只是走出關，沒那麼困難。」

　　「不行，我堅持。」

　　

　　※※※

　　醫院的資訊部是個磁場特別的區塊，大家非常依賴仰仗他們，卻很不喜歡跟工程師溝通——因為每次當你問出一些你非常困擾的問題，或者提出某些你認為很簡單的需求時，工程師們都會張大雙眼，用一種好像看到遠古時代的低等且已經絕跡的生物的表情瞪著你，接著說出一些讓你有點無地自容又不得不同意他們的邏輯的話。這就是大多數的工程師們，讓人又愛又恨。

　　Sulu很少走進這個部門，因為通常都是由外科主任一肩挑起與資訊部決鬥的角色，一般人承受不起這種砲火攻擊的。在Sulu的印象中，雖然身邊的人對資訊部的印象都不大好，但Sulu卻還蠻欣賞Scott這個人，並且他也曾受惠Chekov的幫助。

　　在開完刀後，Sulu通常只會想一個人待著，看看X光片或是其他病歷資料，沏一壺茶，享受獨自寧靜的時光。但這次他並沒有做以上的事，反之，他褪去手術服、做完各種清洗動作後，立刻往資訊部的方向前進。

　　說實話是，Sulu也不甚清楚為什麼自己會有如此的舉動，但他的行為比他的大腦反應更快。昨夜閱讀的那些電子郵件內容如浮光像掠影，閃過他的腦海，一字一句，彷彿清晰卻也模糊。

　　他急需知道一個答案，一個正確無誤的答案，就像是在手術下刀時，他不能只憑感覺就下刀，必須知道切確的位置、血塊大小等等。

　　他需要一個解答，找到一個會告訴他所有詳細謎底的人。

　　推開門，他往裡頭望進去，像是一個走到紐約時代廣場的旅客，張望著四周的景色，尋覓著某個能攫住自己視線的特定風光。

　　坐在資訊部裡面的人們並沒有第一時間注意到部門辦公室的大門被推開了，或許他們很習慣一直有人在進出他們的部門，不過也可能因為有更有趣的畫面正吸引他們的注意，在踏進此空間後幾秒的Sulu也被聽到了一些聲音——不似爭吵，但絕對不是什麼客套語氣的言語來往。

　　他轉過頭去，發現Scott的辦公室的玻璃並沒有拉起簾子，而他看見McCoy正站在Scott的桌旁，兩人比手畫腳的，就像在參加什麼益智節目的表演似的。順著大眾的目光，Sulu也走了過去，敲了敲門，得到允諾之後他打開門走進去，而站在裡頭的兩人看起來都很詫異Sulu的出現，反而忘了他們原本在爭論哪個議題。

　　

　　「Sulu？」Scott吹了個口哨，「什麼風把你吹來了？」接著他豪邁地笑著。

　　「手術結束了？你怎麼沒去休息一下？」McCoy帶點焦慮的神情望著他。

　　Sulu先是朝自家主任點了點頭，接著對Scott開口道：「我找Chekov，他在嗎？」

　　

　　Sulu可以肯定，Scott和McCoy的眼神是一瞬間就暗了下來，Scott的笑容僵住，而McCoy則是輕輕地搖了搖頭，彷彿是一幅在宣告手術失敗的尷尬與痛苦交織的畫面。

　　

　　「Sulu，不好意思啊，Chekov走了。」Scott抿唇，只能擠出勉強的笑意。

　　「走了？」Sulu重複著對方的字詞，而大腦卻瞬間一片空白，「走了是什麼意思？」

　　

　　兩個部門的主任交換了眼神，不知道是誰清了喉嚨，也不知道是誰嘆了氣。Sulu的視線在他們兩人身上飄來晃去，遲遲找不到一個可以停留的定點。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Pasha，我很想陪你進去，但是看前面那個警察的表情啊，如果我再多走一步他可能就要把我抬出去了，哈哈。真可惜我只能到這裡，路上要小心哪！」

　　「我會的，Jim。我又不是小孩子了。」

　　擁有著深金髮色的年輕人伸手揉亂了對方的頭髮，笑著說：「在我們眼裡你還是小孩啦！」

　　「別鬧了……好了，我走啦。」

　　「嘿，Pasha！」

　　「嗯？」

　　「記得下飛機後報個平安什麼的，不然我可是會擔心的，哈哈哈！」

　　俄國天才漾起微笑，「好的，我會的。」

　　「那就……」他撓撓頭髮，感覺怪尷尬的，「總之多保重。」他伸手，拍了拍對方的肩膀，但最後還是決定給彼此一個大大的擁抱。

　　「謝謝你，Jim。」他的下巴靠在室友的肩上，感傷地輕聲道，「真的，非常謝謝。」

　　

　　※※※

　　「Chekov提離職，雖然我有挽留他，但他去意已決，所以……就這樣了。」Scott無辜地聳肩，「我也很不想他走啊，不過沒有誰喜歡被別人插手自己的私事。」

　　「離職了？」雖然這是一句問句，但Sulu的目光有點縹緲，像是陷入自己思想的迴圈裡，還找不到出口似地打轉著。

　　「Sulu。」McCoy的聲音沉穩，且有一種可以領人離開無頭蒼蠅狀態的神奇魔力，被他呼喚的Sulu抬頭，望著McCoy，「你找Chekov有什麼事？」外科主任皺著眉。

　　「我找他……我找他是因為、因為……」Sulu眨著眼，視線還是胡亂飄盪，而莫名其妙地，他的語言能力似乎受到一些衝擊，使得他無法組織完整的句子。

　　「因為？」McCoy盡可能耐心地引導對方，而他相信依照Sulu性格與自制力，後者很快就能恢復平靜。

　　

　　Sulu停頓了一陣子，Scott的辦公室裡安靜地像掉根針都能聽得清晰。良久，Sulu才抬眼，望進McCoy的眼裡。從Sulu的呼吸頻率來看，他的情緒似乎也調整得差不多了，可能腦中思緒依舊紊亂，但Sulu還是可以做到不著痕跡的冷靜自持。

　　

　　「因為Chekov可能知道一些我的事——關於我以前的記憶。」Sulu慢慢說著，一字一句，字字清晰。

　　

　　聞言，Scott的瞪大雙目，像是吃東西被噎著的表情，而McCoy倒是重重地嘆了氣，一副「天要亡我」的痛苦模樣。

　　

　　「他……哎呀！」McCoy開口，又立刻住口，覺得自己現在的行為根本就在打臉自己，但他實在有點看不下去了，McCoy深呼吸吐氣，下一秒他露出視死如歸的表情，道：「不管了，反正都事到如今了，我也沒什麼好保密的。總之呢，Sulu，你說得沒錯，Chekov那小子確實知道你以前的一些事，因為他告訴我跟Jim，你跟那小子算是從小就玩到大的同伴。」

　　「你們認識很久了，久到對方就是彼此心中的秘密、肚裡的蛔蟲什麼的。但後來你搬家了，也出了意外了，所以就跟Chekov失去聯絡。Chekov四個多月前來這裡，就是來找你的，他不知道你已經失憶，所以……呃，所以就是這樣了。」

　　

　　McCoy搔著頭，仍舊一臉「我到底幹了什麼世界級的傻事」的表情，站在他一旁的Scott則是嘴巴一直張著，飛進幾隻蚊蚋都沒注意。

　　McCoy語畢，Sulu愣愣地站了幾秒，接著他往後退了一步，視線落下。在McCoy還想開口說些什麼之前，Sulu掏出口袋的手機，滑了幾下，並將手機放置耳旁。兩名主任安靜不語地矚著Sulu的動作：掛掉電話，再撥打，等待電話接通，幾秒後又再度掛掉。

　　反覆幾次之後，Sulu像是洩了氣的皮球，他關掉手機螢幕，並瞅了眼站在他前方那兩名緊張的人士。

　　

　　「……語音信箱。」

　　

　　Sulu幽幽地說著，視線朝Scott辦公室的窗外望了過去，恰好望見不遠處的天空上，有一條剛形成不久的白色飛機雲鑲在天際。

　　他咬了咬下唇，感覺百味雜陳。

　　


	15. Chapter 15

　　在很久、很久以後，Sulu回想著，或許那時候他沒有追上Chekov的飛機是一件好事，對彼此都是很好的事。

　　Chekov帶著滿心期待而來，最後卻只能將一片片如玻璃碎片的心重新撿起，帶著不再完整的心悄悄離開。即便Chekov很難過，但Chekov的內心深知，Sulu是那種需要一點時間去接受、消化、釐清狀況的人——Chekov的去留，並不會真正地影響到Sulu的決定。

　　正因如此，或許，那時候，他們分開了，可能真的是一件雖然傷感，卻是正確的決定。

　　

　　※※※

　　Scott與Uhura的婚禮表定在下個月舉行，除了準新郎新娘忙得焦頭爛額之外，連他們身邊的親朋好友也遭到「池魚之殃」，幾乎所有人都被捲進來幫忙煩惱各種婚禮的準備事宜。

　　雖說他們兩人都希望婚禮盡量簡單，但是世界上沒有不繁複的婚禮，除非只是去登記公證結婚。

　　Uhura是比較細心的一方，她總是反覆確認準備事項是否已經萬全無誤；然而，Scott卻比較關心宴客的部份，私下他常會跟Jim、McCoy等人閒聊起一些過去的老友，即便已經過了兩年，Scott還是不時會提到Chekov。他甚至還想著，如果給Chekov寄去邀請函，他會不會願意賞光來參加呢？

　　每次聽他這麼說時，McCoy總是搖搖頭，然後沉默地喝下手中的威士忌。

　　任誰都沒想到，先步入結婚禮堂的居然會是Scott和Uhura。在他們這個朋友圈裡，大夥明裡暗裡都認為應該是Sulu和Anita會先攜手走紅毯才對，哪知道他們那一對卻在一年半前分手了。那消息如閃電一樣劈了下來，把眾人嚇得以為世界末日提早來了。

　　Anita在分手之後就被調職，不知道是Pike院長略有耳聞或者是剛好分院需要，總之，Anita就被調走了，正巧免去了大家的尷尬。Sulu對於兩人分手的事並沒有多提，連跟Sulu較為親密的Uhura也打探不到什麼消息，頂多只知道Sulu花了一些時間去拼湊他失去的記憶，Anita在這件事上沒辦法跟Sulu達到共識，最後兩人決定和平分手。

　　Scott偶爾還是會提起，兩年前當Sulu從Scott口中得知Chekov離開的消息，而他和Sulu又從McCoy嘴裡聽見令人詫異的事實時，Scott說當時自己都愣住了，以為在做夢，反觀當時Sulu卻十分冷靜，像是早就知悉一切了。

　　他們最後一次得到Chekov的消息是Jim收到Chekov下了飛機，發給他一封報平安的簡訊。之後無論他們怎麼狂打電話，那隻電話再也沒有撥通，Sulu甚至懷疑那隻電話已經被丟在機場的垃圾桶了。Scott試著用了各種方式去追蹤Chekov的蹤跡，但畢竟Chekov自己也是搞資訊的，當一個極度優異前駭客想要隱藏自己的尾巴時，任誰都找不到痕跡的。

　　就這樣，他們與Chekov失去了聯繫。偶爾，Jim會收到一些節慶卡片，上面只有簡單的問候，以及又看見一枚來自不同國家的郵戳。Chekov在二十歲以前沒有離開過自己長期居住的老家，二十歲後來到這座城市認識了這班朋友，做了短暫的停留，接著，從這裡出發，目的地是全世界的角落。

　　有時，Jim會說Chekov像彗星，雖然繞著太陽系的軌道，但久久才能見上一面；有時，Jim還會說，會不會他們已經跟那顆叫做Chekov的彗星有過相遇的機會，此後，再也不見？

　　一開始，大家還有點避諱這個話題，因為Chekov離開的原因很簡單、Anita離開的理由也很單純，都指向了同樣的源頭。不過Sulu從沒有因為這些話題而有特別的反應。他會聆聽、微笑，有時還會跟大家開開玩笑，彷彿在聊隔壁鄰居的閒事似的。

　　但他們都知道，每次提到Chekov時，Sulu多少都有點落寞。

　　據說，Chekov留下了很多電子郵件給Sulu，雖然那都是很久以前的郵件了，他們也聽說，Sulu每一封都反覆看了好幾遍，甚至可能還背下了其中的內容。但，Sulu之後是否有回信，就不得而知了。或許有，也或許沒有，至少，他們都知道，Chekov沒有再發任何信件到那個信箱。

　　在Uhura的建議之下，Sulu接受了記憶重建的治療，以及，雖然他不怎麼樂意，還是被Jim推著去嘗試催眠療效，但最後當然不了了之——應該不會有醫生會想承認原本想要催眠病患最後反被催眠的吧？

　　雖然嘗試了不同的方法，但Sulu的心防本來就比較不容易被攻破，再加上自己有醫學背景，即便Sulu很乖很配合了一段時日，但最後都還是沒有獲得什麼成效。

　　或許那句古老的話才是正解：解鈴還需繫鈴人。只可惜在這個狀態下，他們根本不曉得繫鈴人在世界的哪個角落。

　　Scott一邊想著待會兒派誰去檢測新開發的系統更新，一邊咬著三明治走進快要關起門來的電梯。他鑽進電梯、鬆了口氣的同時，也才注意到站在電梯門板旁的亞裔醫師瞅了自己一眼，勾起了消遣意味的微笑。

　　Scott趕緊一口就將剩下的三明治往嘴裡塞，並跟朋友有一句沒一句地隨意閒聊著，聊天的內容不是這幾天一直在下與就是Uhura前兩天又在緊張婚禮的哪個環節什麼的。Scott一直認為Sulu是一個很好的聽眾，他會微笑著聽你的各式抱怨，但如果你跟他關係再密切一些也願意聽他給予的建議的話，那時你就會很想拿一顆饅頭塞住他的嘴，恨不得Sulu轉回原本的客套頻道就好。

　　他趕在亞裔醫生開口揶揄他之前，匆匆地轉了話題。

　　

　　「……是說啊，Sulu，我聽Jim說你有跟McCoy提出你想去幫忙無國界醫生的工作？」Scott語畢，又覺得哪裡怪怪的，緊接著他又問：「但是戰亂國家需要腦外科的人嗎？」瞥了Sulu一眼，但亞裔醫生只是淡淡且神秘地笑著，沒有回覆。

　　由於身邊的惡友沒有接話，Scott思緒又飄開，喃喃地碎念了幾句，「還有一個月啊……」

　　「你邀請的賓客都回覆你了？」Sulu揚眉，像是提醒損友與其擔憂西裝塞不塞得下，不如先確認賓客名單都沒問題了。

　　「該回的都回了，不該回就無所謂了。」Scott揮手，像是在趕走蒼蠅似的，「不過啊……唉，算了。」他決定閉上嘴，畢竟現在是上班時間，又不是他們下班後幾名大男人抱著酒瓶把酒精當吐真劑的時刻。

　　

　　朋友一場幾年的交誼，Sulu自然能理解Scott沒說出口的話是什麼，心知肚明有時反而是一種對彼此的折磨。即便Sulu其實並不介意他們談論Chekov的事，但朋友就是這樣，在不該踩你痛腳時猛踹你，在你無所謂的時候，他們又小心翼翼如同捧稀世珍寶。

　　Sulu知道Scott一直掛念著Chekov，每次Jim收到的卡片裡，Chekov也會多提及要問候Scott。某種程度上，他們兩真有點像父子關係——大概是因為年紀有差距吧。Sulu在心裡默想著，嘴角卻不爭氣地上揚。

　　

　　「在笑什麼？」Scott瞇起眼，「看你笑得不懷好意的。」

　　

　　他想起Spock似乎用某個外星狐狸比喻過Sulu，雖然那個比喻有那麼點哲學味道，但至少在地球人普遍的概念裡，狐狸這動物的某些特質確實跟Sulu有那麼點不謀而合。

　　

　　「沒什麼。」Sulu笑著低下頭，翻了翻手上的文件，他抬起頭，剛好電梯門打開，他朝Scott說著：「不如你把邀請卡給我吧，我去試試看能否找到Chekov。」

　　

　　Sulu邊講邊走出電梯，把呆滯還沒跟上反應的Scott獨自留在電梯裡。但電梯門正要關上的時候，準新郎立刻衝了出去——雖然被電梯門夾到有點痛，但還好夾到的地方是肚子——追上Sulu後，Scott下意識地拉了Sulu的白袍以阻止對方繼續前進。

　　

　　「你在說什麼，Sulu？什麼叫做你去試試看，看能不能找到Chekov？」他喘了幾口氣，「我都找不到他在哪了，你是要怎麼找他？」後面這句話顯示出Scott略略覺得自己的專業被輕忽了的小小抱怨。

　　

　　年輕的腦外科醫生聳聳肩，滿不在乎的模樣，又似胸有成竹的態度，Scott實在難以從外表辨別出Sulu的態度到底是前者還是後者，但也可能是兩者的融合。

　　Sulu輕笑著，也優雅地轉了個身，相當有技巧地把Scott抓著的白袍給抽回來。

　　

　　「McCoy主任准我假，我過兩天想出去走走。」Sulu雲淡風輕地說著，「曾經有人建議我，從哪裡跌倒從哪裡爬起。我想，或許我應該回去看看以前我曾經住過的地方，搞不好可以想起什麼。」

　　

　　Scott不可思議地望著Sulu好幾秒，要不是他們兩人相識已久，Scott的眼神與詫異的表情可說是有那麼點不禮貌。資訊部主任眨眨眼，他覺得自己在這間醫院裡面真是遇到了不少亂七八糟但又有趣得不得了得事。

　　一個大家都認為絕對不會像羅得的妻子回頭觀看身後事的冷靜現實又失憶多年的腦外科醫生，當他繼續過了好幾年如魚得水的生活後，一名來歷不明的渾小子闖進他們的生活裡，又悄悄地溜走。眼前這不可多得的聰明醫生居然先是決定試著重拾以前的記憶——儘管大夥從認識他開始就給他這個勸告，而他總是一笑置之——接著，他又跟交往多年差不多要論及婚嫁的女友分手，再接下來還願意接受過去他不怎麼信任的重建記憶的治療，而如今，Hikaru Sulu還居然說他請了假要去Chekov的老家一趟？

　　Scott突然覺得自己在一生中能遇到這些奇妙又怪異的朋友也算是挺多采多姿的了。

　　

　　「如果沒別的事的話，我要先走了。」Sulu轉身，不怎麼想等待Scott大腦消化各種資訊完畢，他轉過身，面朝Scott並倒退走著，「還有，如果你要我幫你轉交邀請卡，就下班前拿到辦公室給我吧，雖然不見得真的能找到收件人。」Sulu笑著，再度轉過身去，並拐了個彎，消失在Scott的視線範圍內。

　　

　　


	16. Chapter 16

　　McCoy曾說過，記憶就像漣漪，你不能期待只喚醒某一個座標點，還想控制著、不讓漣漪擴散——非常富於哲學比喻，如果白話一點解釋的話，那就是如果有人試著喚醒某人的記憶，卻以為只想讓對方想起某些部份的回憶即可，那就是愚蠢。

　　記憶是一連串的反應，也可能是片段不完整的瑣碎，沒有誰能夠百分之百控制大腦的運作。而McCoy沒有告訴Chekov的是，或許Sulu也知道這點。正因如此，其實有點感情潔癖以及些微強迫症的Hikaru Sulu才沒特地試著去拾回過往的一切。因為，如果Sulu真的知道了以前的事，特別是那些沒有完成的事，或許Sulu就不是現在的Sulu了——但更令人擔憂的就是，記憶這種東西是連續反應，如果能得知非常完整的部份倒是喜事一件，可惜的是，如果回憶起來的都是片段的資料——不完整、不連貫。那麼依照Sulu的性格，只可能更為糾結。

　　或許……就只是或許，McCoy隱約料到事情會以破壞性干涉的模式發展，所以當時才會阻止Jim和Chekov在確認Sulu的意願之前什麼都不要說。但McCoy沒有料到的是，最後造成如此結果的，卻是他的心軟。

　　

　　※※※

　　近鄉情怯不知道能否用在已經失憶的人的身上？

　　Sulu原本想著，離小鎮最近的飯店可能還要走上一段路，而他隨意地上了Airbnb做搜尋卻意外發現小鎮上居然真的有人提供住所。Sulu下了車，並按照地址找到他訂房的那間房屋，從房屋的外觀來看，是新蓋的房子，他站在外頭停留了一陣子，忍不住思索著這棟房子是否曾駐留在自己的記憶中？

　　當Sulu還在思考這棟房子的主人會不會認識自己？如果真是如此，他又應該要怎麼應對得好？還沒確認使用哪個對策，結果屋主剛好打開門，見到站在門外的旅人，他們夫妻熱情洋溢地向Sulu打招呼，且漾出溫暖的笑容讓Sulu安心不少。

　　他們一邊跟Sulu介紹居住環境，一邊告訴Sulu，他們夫妻倆是來這小鎮養老的，之前兩人都在華盛頓擔任教職，前兩年才搬過來這可愛的小鎮。Sulu邊聽邊微笑著，並感到寬心——至少不用遇到熟識自己的人，而Sulu又要花時間去解釋自己失憶的事，或是應付小鎮居民們天真熱切卻又有那麼點小小令人心煩的關心。

　　小鎮與Sulu想像中有點不同，依照Sulu 所得到的資料，他離開這裡可能至少超過六年了。雖說六年不一定有多大的轉變，但Sulu也沒有以前的記憶，對他來說，這個環境是新鮮又新奇的。

　　他壓低帽簷，試著讓自己不那麼顯眼。他看著手機的地圖、滑開根據電子郵件內容整理好的表格，確認自己的行進路線以及每個地點所遺留下來的線索——那些Chekov留給他的「秘密禮物」。

　　

_「這小鎮沒有太多外來客來訪，我們夫妻有點好奇你為什麼會想來這裡旅行呢？」_

　　

　　Sulu停下腳步，望著那片玉米田，他的記憶裡沒有一大片綠油油的葉子以及淡黃偏白色的玉米雌花悄悄吐放的畫面。但他卻對這片玉米田感到熟悉，彷彿在記憶的深處，可能曾保留過它的美好，也或許，他應該晚上再來一趟，看看是否會出現某些可勾起他破碎記憶的小東西。

　　小鎮路上並沒有太多的人來來往往，大家會互相打個招呼，連旅人Sulu也不例外。而截至目前為止，似乎還沒有人認出Sulu，也可能那些記得他的人都已經離開鎮上了。

　　雖然只有短短幾年，但時間的推移從來沒有客氣過。

　　

_「我小的時候曾經在這裡住過一段時間，所以算是回來走走而已。」_

　　

　　他有非常多可以敷衍或搪塞那對老夫妻的理由，不過他卻決定實話實說，反正也沒什麼損失。聽到他的回答之後，老夫妻只是笑著點了點頭，也沒有多做追問，他們繼續盡責地跟Sulu介紹環境，講解屋子內的各種設施，並轉移了話題順口問起Sulu所從事的行業，交換彼此對於工作的心得——是一對非常貼心也不會探人隱私的好房東。

　　這是個好的開始，Sulu想著，他在小鎮上短暫停留的幾天，可能會有一些意想不到的事，而Sulu默默地希望會是幸運的事，即便他一向不信鬼神也沒有特定的宗教信仰。

　　Sulu繼續往前走了一段路，看見前面有一棟有著小庭院的房子，花花草草吸引了他的目光，他悄悄地走近，有那麼點不好意思卻又依舊能表現出泰若自然的模樣。在信件中，Chekov曾提及他們家有養一隻西伯利亞雪橇犬，但是Sulu站在這棟建築外頭，並沒有看到任何屋主可能有養狗的跡象。

　　他無奈地笑了笑，決定轉身離開。

　　

　　「你找Mr. Chekov嗎？」稚嫩的聲音在他身後響起，他轉頭，只見到幾張年幼的臉龐疑惑地看著他。

　　Sulu輕笑著，蹲下身來，與孩子們的視線平行，「你們認識Mr. Chekov嗎？」語畢，孩子們交換了眼神。

　　「Pasha哥哥走了之後，Mr. Chekov也搬家了。」領頭的孩子走出行列，歪著頭，用她那漂亮的琥珀色大眼睛盯著Sulu瞧。

　　「那麼，Che……呃，Pasha哥哥還有回來嗎？」他試著用孩子的語言來跟對方溝通，然而Sulu知道，心中某處的他並不怎麼願意直接稱呼Chekov的暱稱，或許是因為他無法確認彼此的關係是否足夠親密。

　　

　　孩子們你看我我看你，個個像手搖鼓一樣搖著頭，領頭的女孩眨眨眼，好奇地朝Sulu開口詢問。

　　

　　「大哥哥你是誰？」頓，「你認識Pasha哥哥嗎？」

　　Sulu輕笑著，眼神柔軟了些許，輕聲道著：「我只是一個旅客，然後，是的，我認識Pasha。」

　　

　　陪著這些孩子走了一段路，送他們到附近公園後，Sulu原路折返，再度經過Chekov的舊家，他還是停下腳步，多看了那棟建築一眼，忍不住想著，年幼的、小小的Chekov在那棟房子裡長大，他在屋子裡跳上跳下的奔跑，邀請朋友來家裡玩耍或是朋友站在門外等他一同出去郊遊？

　　Sulu沒親眼見過那些畫面，卻還是覺得莫名熟悉。他的嘴角微微上揚，轉首，邁開步伐繼續前進。他輕哼著小調，並覺得對Scott有點歉疚——那封他帶來的婚禮邀請卡看來是送不到收件人手上了。

　　

　　※※※

　　雖然不是刻意的，但他很高興可以在晚上的時候下車，車站距離他下榻的青年旅館有一段不短的路程，不過這沒關係，因為在走去旅館的路上，他有機會經過那一片片的玉米田，那是兒時的記憶，有點青澀的回憶。

　　離開小鎮可能已經超過兩年半的時間了，他一直都沒有機會回來，也沒特別想要再回到鎮上，反正也沒有任何理由會吸引他回去故鄉——Chekov的父母在Chekov去城市不久後，就決定搬到海邊。他們說一直住在內陸沒機會可以在夕陽西下時去沙灘上漫步，兩個老人家覺得少了點羅曼蒂克的味道，所以就趁孩子離家後就搬走了。

　　Chekov這兩年在世界各地到處旅行，一直到上個月他才回到美洲大陸。他去了Scott的老家，體會到蘇格蘭人的熱情與幽默；他也去學了幾句斯瓦希里語，並從那裡的人口中證實Nyota真的是「星星」的意思、Uhura則是「自由」——他一邊聽著對方用母語頌念句子，一邊羨慕著Ms. Uhura擁有美麗的名字。

　　然後，他也去了一趟東亞，不知怎地，本來他只是打算花個一兩週在菲律賓潛水，但在最後一刻卻拐了個彎北上，在成田機場下了飛機。金髮碧眼的外國人在東京已不那麼顯眼，但滿街都是黃皮膚黑頭髮的人，多少還是讓Chekov花了點時間適應。還好他還記得Sulu曾告訴過他關於大和民族的龜毛屬性，這也讓他避免了不少尷尬。

　　在日本的那個月裡，Chekov一一去拜訪了他小時候從Sulu口中聽到的那些景色：東京的時尚活力、京都的優雅內斂、還有北海道的自然風光。雖然Sulu並沒有在這片土地上度過他大半的童年，但他身上流淌的血液卻似乎與這塊島嶼緊緊依偎。

　　再度回到家鄉，確實有一點說不上來的感覺，到底是近鄉情怯還是興奮難掩，Chekov也說不準。他只是愉悅地背著大背包走著，憑著記憶想找到以前常去玩耍的田地，他特別算準了日期，想著自己回來的時間應該搭上了季節。他越想越開心，腳步也愈趨加快。

　　鄉下的夜晚，通常大家都比較早休息，或是一家人會圍著電視一同觀賞節目，Chekov以前居住的小鎮也不例外，所以他一路輕快地走著，享受獨自一人的時光，並尋覓著他惦記的那些小小的火星光點。就在Chekov看見不遠處有一些他心心念念的小火光飛了出來，他迅速地小跑步過去，想再靠近一些看個仔細。

　　而也就在Chekov在一片玉米田旁停下來，並準備放下身上的家當然後走進去田裡抓那些小小星火時，他赫然發現田裡有個人影，害他嚇了一跳往後退了一步。還沒開口詢問對方，月娘就從雲層裡探頭出來，撒下銀色柔光，提供他清晰的視野。

　　原本模糊的人影輪廓，現在卻清楚可見。

　　那人影轉過身來，似乎也對於Chekov的出現感到十分驚訝，他們對望了彼此幾秒後，人影朝Chekov走了過來，他笑著，跟Chekov的記憶裡的他一模一樣。一隻螢火蟲在空中飛舞了幾圈後，決定停留在那人的肩上，Chekov眨眨眼，忍下想捏自己臉頰確認是否自己還在夢境的衝動。

　　

　　「好久不見。」那人開口，聲音一如往常溫和平淡，「Chekov。」

　　Chekov覺得心跳加快，且試圖表現出冷靜的一面，可惜還是失敗了，他無法控制自己微微顫抖的聲音，道：「好、好久不見了，Mr. Sulu。」他頓了一下，又接著問：「你怎麼來這裡了？」

　　不知是否因為月光的緣故，被詢問者看起來笑得輕柔又甜蜜，他聳了聳肩，那隻原先停在他肩上的發光小蟲搖搖晃晃地飛了起來，「回來看螢火蟲。」語畢，他偏頭，正好幾隻螢火蟲飛了起來，像在附和著他的話，又像是在炫耀自己的光芒，「我應該有趕上季節。」轉首，他朝著Chekov溫柔地笑著。

　　


	17. Chapter 17

　　「Scott很想念你。」Sulu先開口發難，替還找不到自己舌頭的Chekov說話，化解些許尷尬的氣氛，「有空的話記得跟他聯絡一下。」他笑著，笑容很淡、很淡。

　　

　　Chekov愣了一下，接著傻傻地點了點頭，腦中思緒依舊混亂，但至少大腦不再緊張興奮地尖叫咆哮，讓Chekov感覺頭暈目眩、思緒無法集中。Sulu好像又說了什麼客套話，Chekov沒有聽仔細，只是茫茫然地點著頭，那些小小星光還在自己周遭飛來飄去，更令他無法專心聆聽Sulu說話。

　　

　　「……我也要轉交Scott跟Uhura的婚禮邀請卡給你，不過我現在沒帶在身上，你不介意我晚一點拿給你吧？」Sulu不好意思地笑了笑，Chekov才稍稍回過神來，眨眨他那雙灰綠眸子，滿臉驚訝的神情。

　　「Mr. Scott跟Ms. Uhura要結婚了？」對Chekov而言，這真的是又驚又喜的消息，想當年他的前上司想方設法要約Uhura出來吃個飯，還屢戰屢敗的。

　　「是啊，他們現在忙翻了呢。」Sulu輕笑著，並走向Chekov，離開被螢火蟲包圍的地點。

　　「那Ms. Sunstein最近好嗎？」Chekov望著Sulu走到自己身邊，鼓起勇氣開口詢問，雖然他問候的人算是自己的情敵，但也不能這麼沒風度吧。

　　Sulu一邊拍拍自己的衣袖，一邊回覆著，語氣自然隨性，「這我就不知道了，她被調去分院，我們也沒聯絡了。」

　　「沒聯絡？」俄羅斯天才詫異且小小地尖叫了一下。

　　站在他身邊的腦外科醫生微愣，然後像想起什麼似的笑出聲來，「喔，對不起，我沒說清楚。因為我跟Anita分手了，後來就沒什麼聯絡，也就不知道她的近況了。」

　　「分、分手？」Chekov的眼睛睜得比龍眼還大，混雜著驚嚇與詫異的情緒。

　　

　　沒有被Chekov的情緒給感染到，Sulu依舊一派輕鬆地聳了聳肩，嘴角的彎度上揚，彷彿在說別人家的事似的。Chekov腦裡、肚裡一堆疑問想問，兩年來，到底發生了什麼事，Chekov完全沒想過事情的發展比亞洲的颱風路徑還詭異百倍。但，即便滿腹困惑，Chekov也無法選擇出哪個才是合適的問題。

　　

　　他幾乎沒多想地，就脫口而出：「Mr. Sulu，你怎麼知道這裡？」

　　

　　等Chekov發問後，他自己才意識到，這個問題十分地關鍵，原來，大腦在冥冥之中已經幫他分析好應該選擇如何提問最有效率及射中標的。

　　

　　「我在一個電子信箱裡找到的，那是我很久以前使用的信箱，我根本不記得密碼，所以花了我不少時間才解出答案。」

　　

　　雖然還不清楚Sulu提到的電子信箱指的是哪個信箱，但Chekov的心跳卻開始加速，毫無理由地，他想起以前年少時，他與尚未失憶前的Sulu經常使用電子郵件聯繫。

　　Chekov理所當然地想不起來自己寫了哪些內容，不過他記得一些片段：一些撒嬌的情緒、曖昧的字句、青澀的年少時光的煩惱與思念等等。一想至此，年輕的天才雙頰染上緋紅，他心想著現在夜色朦朧，身邊又有一大群翩翩飛舞的螢火蟲們，自己的難為情應該沒被看穿才是。

　　

　　「你還想再多待一下嗎？」身邊人禮貌地詢問著。

　　「呃，我、我其實要先去青年旅社把行李放好。」Chekov覺得自己的回答有點愚蠢，他分明就是先衝過來看螢火蟲的，但Sulu的出現已經打亂了他所有的邏輯，「反正我會待個幾天，明晚再來也行。」他喃喃道，自言自語著。

　　「那麼我陪你走走？」Sulu溫溫地笑著，君子般的儀態讓人不會有其他的遐想及揣測，卻還是會讓人感到心花怒放，「反正我沒特別的安排，走走路當作飯後散步，如果你不介意的話。」

　　

　　俄羅斯天才找不到拒絕的理由，況且他全身上下沒有一個細胞不想要跟眼前的男人多共處一秒的。幾乎是沒做多想地，他點頭如搗米，看著亞洲男人笑著轉身，他跨出腳步也趕緊跟上步伐，這景象熟悉得讓人誤以為時光倒流，只差他們的手心沒有交疊在一塊而已。

　　

　　※※※

　　Sulu像是隨口問起Chekov這兩年做些什麼事？Chekov覺得這是個「安全」的話題，於是他侃侃而談，聊起他在歐洲大陸遇到的妙事，還有在炎熱的非洲土地上看見那些他只在百科全書上看過的生物及人文習俗。

　　當然，還有亞洲，Chekov談起他在日本的所見所聞，Sulu只是靜靜地聆聽，偶爾點點頭，拋出笑容，像是十分享受Chekov所說的旅行中的各種趣事。

　　

　　「Mr. Sulu，那這兩年你有做什麼特別的事嗎？」Chekov天真地問著，對他而言這就是一種禮尚往來的客套應答。

　　

　　走在左前方的Sulu微歪了頭，嘴角綻放的弧度有那麼點神秘，又有那麼點平淡自然。

　　

　　「記憶重建。」他說著，雲淡風輕地說著，彷彿兩年間所歷經的各種掙扎、內心矛盾與自我排斥或厭惡，以及那些不斷衝擊自己內在人格的一切，都不值得一提似的。

　　

　　Chekov有一種晴天霹靂的感覺。正因他熟悉Sulu的性格——雖然是他失憶之前的人格——但如果Hikaru Sulu就是Hikaru Sulu的話，那麼，越是輕描淡寫，就表示他過得並不是那麼如意。

　　因為Sulu不喜歡讓別人操心，也不曾讓他人為自己擔憂，什麼事都自己扛的個性讓他習慣成自然地把艱困的事講得好像小菜一碟似的。不張揚也不吹噓，平平淡淡地像是下一秒就可以忽略的、舉無輕重的背景色似的。

　　Chekov想說什麼，卻卡在喉間，連個驚嘆的聲音都發不出來。

　　

　　反倒是Sulu笑了起來，幫他解圍地繼續說下去：「很可惜好像不算成功，因為我真的沒想起什麼，頂多是一些類似泛黃照片的片段畫面，還沒有辦法把它們 一一串起來。」他頓了一下，然後停下腳步，有點戲謔地望了Chekov一眼，「不過也不算太失敗，至少我的記憶力還不錯。舉例來說，我想這是我們第二次經過這條路了，我們需要把青年旅館當耶利哥城繞嗎？」

　　

　　被Sulu有點壞心眼的言詞戳到，Chekov再度紅了臉，他實在難以辯解自己確實有刻意多繞兩圈，存著僥倖心態認為Sulu應該認不出來這裡的地理位置，可惜的是，Sulu就是Sulu，過了兩年還是一樣沒變——都不知道該哭該笑。

　　Chekov說了些歉疚的話，臉頰微微發燙地繞過Sulu，乖順地、筆直地走向前方不遠處的建築物，但還是不忘轉過頭來先確認Sulu知道怎麼回到自己住的Airbnb的房子。看著Sulu笑著頷首，Chekov安心不少，他們也確認了明天可以再碰面——Sulu笑說自己的任務還沒完成，就算明天就得趕車回家，他也必須先完成Scott交付的重責大任才能上車。

　　正欲逕直地走進旅社之前，Chekov像想起什麼似的，他停下腳步，雙手拉著背包的肩帶，歪著頭像隻期待著被摸頭的大型犬的模樣。

　　

　　他好奇地開口問著：「Mr. Sulu，你說你花了點時間找到電子信箱的密碼，你怎麼沒拿去資訊部，Mr. Scott或其他人應該可以幫你的，這就可以省下很多時間啦。」他眨眨那雙水汪汪眸子，即便月色朦朧，灰綠的光彩依舊不減。

　　「這個嘛，我不是沒想過。不過，我覺得既然這密碼是我設定的，那表示一定有跡可循，即便時間過了很久被遺忘了，但有些東西總會喚醒自己的記憶。」他聳肩，「後來證實了我設定密碼真的有一定的規則……」

　　「那應該改密碼了吧？」Chekov不小心打斷了Sulu的話，玩資訊的總是會立刻想到資安問題。

　　亞裔醫生不以為然地牽動嘴角的彎度，「這倒是沒有。」他視線垂下，接著又抬起眼，瞅著頂著麥色捲髮的年輕人看了幾秒，輕聲道：「密碼的設定自有我的邏輯，於是我想了想，覺得也沒什麼更改的必要。就這樣，我還是沿用了舊密碼，反正也沒什麼大礙。」

　　

　　Chekov沒說話，Sulu也沒有再開口。晚風涼涼地吹撫著他們，這段小小地沉默意外地令人覺得舒服，他們彼此對望著，而Chekov發現到有隻可能迷了路或是被風吹了過來的螢火蟲方巧從Sulu的身後飄了過去，不知怎地勾了他的注意力，使得Chekov望著那隻小蟲子發呆。

　　

_密碼提示：Firefly_

　　

　　「那……就這樣囉，早點休息吧。」亞裔醫生貼心地說著，也提醒Chekov趕緊進去梳洗休息了。

　　Chekov回過神來，尷尬地牽起笑，搔搔頭，「好的。你也一樣。」

　　

_密碼提示：Firefly_

　　

　　Sulu點點頭，但依舊雙手插在口袋，有一點點帥氣地站在原處。

　　Chekov有那麼點不知所措，他抿唇，一時之間也不確定怎樣的動作才是有禮又合宜的。所以，最後他決定隨意補句話結束這寧靜的片刻。

　　

　　「那麼晚安了，Mr. Sulu。」

　　

_密碼是：______

　　

　　「晚安，Pasha。」亞裔醫生微笑著，而Chekov卻覺得心跳漏了好幾拍。

　　

　　當Chekov回過神來時，他發現Sulu仍舊站在那裡。良久，他們很有默契地再朝對方點了點頭，他轉身，Sulu也轉過身去，他們各自前進的方向成了一個大大的直角。

　　Chekov覺得自己的心臟快要跳出胸口，儘管腦袋一片空白，但臉上的微燙慢慢地變成灼燒的感覺，他無法抑制自己逐漸加快的腳步，無法佯裝出鎮定的模樣，腦袋無法運轉，只剩下Sulu輕喚自己暱稱的聲音，迴盪、纏繞。

　　

_密碼是：Pasha_

　　


	18. Chapter 18

　　放棄，是一種勇氣；同樣地，重新來過，也需要勇氣。

　　

　　※※※

　　那天晚上，Chekov整晚徹夜難眠。

　　Sulu好像說了什麼，卻又什麼都沒說的樣子。Chekov猜測Sulu應該是知道自己跟他的關係——說穿了他們也不是什麼特別的關係！一想至此，Chekov忍不住拉起被單蓋住自己的臉。

　　Chekov重新順過自己的思緒，首先，他想Sulu應該知道他們以前就認識了，也看過以前他們的通信紀錄。再來，他雖然不清楚兩年之間發生了什麼事，但能確定的是Sulu比以往積極主動，至少他願意試著去瞭解自己失去了哪些記憶，與Anita分手可能是意料之外的事，卻又不算太意外，因為Sulu有感情潔癖，這是眾人皆知的事實。

　　從對話中大概能推測的出來Sulu的記憶重建過程不算輕鬆也沒那麼順利，可能目前也沒想起太多以前的事。不過，儘管如此，Sulu卻還是回到這裡——要說Sulu只是回來散散步、試著重拾以前的記憶也行；要說Sulu可能別有用意所以才特地回來也說得過去。

　　最令Chekov苦惱的地方就是，正因Sulu什麼都沒說，所以什麼都有可能，也什麼都沒可能。Chekov邊想邊在床上打滾，臉埋在枕頭上蹭來蹭去的，他就是參不透Sulu在想什麼——好像從小就是這樣了，Chekov永遠都摸不透Sulu的性子，其他人也是，Sulu總是笑笑的，給人一種忽遠忽近的感覺，好像伸手可以碰得到，但伸了手卻只抓到空氣。

　　好吧，如果Sulu想裝傻，又有誰奈何得了他呢？Chekov在心中嘆氣，雖然不希望是自己會錯意，但是這世上誰都沒有把握能說自己非常瞭解Hikaru Sulu。他的朋友不能、心理醫生不能、Chekov也不能。

　　想著想著，Chekov遲遲不能入睡，他起身，用手肘撐起身子，在黑暗中望向自己那放在角落的背包。萬千思緒掠過心頭，他輕輕地嘆了口氣，躺下並閉上眼，希望自己盡早墜入夢鄉。

　　

　　※※※

　　人算真的不如天算，原先Sulu預定是明天下午才要搭車回家，沒想到他一早醒來就接到醫院的電話，說是有些事情需要他儘快回來處理——大概是什麼緊急會議吧——Sulu不得已地只好提早結束假期。

　　Chekov幾乎沒有機會試著去套Sulu的話，或是拐他說點什麼。因為一切都太臨時了，原先以為McCoy應該會在醫院可以幫Sulu先行處理，但當Sulu撥電話給McCoy時，後者一方面覺得扼腕另一方面覺得有點憤怒，因為McCoy主任正在紐約代班主持一場會議。

　　Sulu帶著點歉意的笑容把Scott的婚禮邀請卡轉交給Chekov，後者接過卡片後，當下沒有任何愉悅的心情想將其打開，但他還是非常有禮貌地謝過Sulu，並對Sulu的假期提早結束感到遺憾。

　　下次見面會是什麼時候？Scott的婚禮嗎？Chekov也不敢保證，畢竟兩年前他刻意疏離大家，也是抱持著往後江湖不見的心態離開的。即便大夥可能不會在意，可是Chekov總覺得很對不起眾人——人踏過不去的，往往都是名為自己的那道檻。

　　

　　「那麼，就多保重了。」Sulu停下腳步，轉過身來對送自己到等車地點的Chekov微笑著。

　　

　　一路上他們都沒有太多交談，各自思考著不同的事，或者可能是相同的事，無論如何，兩人都沒有戳破那層薄薄的薄膜。

　　Chekov抓了抓臉，欲開口卻又把話吞回肚裡。不知是習慣了還是已經看穿了Chekov的小動作的Sulu反而漾起笑，不怎麼介意欲言又止的俄羅斯小熊。某種程度上，這樣的Chekov也算是蠻可愛的。

　　

　　「如果你有什麼事想跟我聯絡的話。」Sulu刻意頓了一下，等待Chekov抬起頭來與他四目交接，「你有我的聯絡方式。」說話者輕笑著。

　　

　　大概猜出Chekov並沒打算告訴Sulu自己的聯絡方式，畢竟Chekov刻意隱藏自己的蹤跡兩年多了，如今，也沒必要為誰破戒。

　　但Sulu不同，他短時間之內不會有太多的改變，他還是會待在醫院，進行他的醫生的本分與天職，而Chekov肯定有辦法得到Sulu的各種資料，只要Chekov願意的話。

　　Chekov僵硬地點了點頭，同時他也很感激Sulu沒刻意戳破他的尷尬及困窘。他們無語地並肩站著，等待客運來到。Chekov捏著那張邀請卡，有太多的話想說，昨夜想了一整晚的問題想問，最後還是在這節骨眼上擠不出隻字片語，令Chekov覺得很挫敗。

　　他惦記著自己背包裡的物品，該拿？還是不該拿？為什麼做個決定會這麼困難？Chekov在心中責怪自己的躊躇，他還沒想出合適的結論時，卻發現通常會遲到的客運今天居然準時地朝著他們開了過來。

　　捲毛小子緊張地把自己的背包卸下，站在他身邊的青年醫師只是挑了眉，卻不動聲色地等待年輕人的動作。Chekov本想把邀請卡直接塞進背包裡，但這樣做實在太沒禮貌了，所以他乾脆咬著邀請卡，伸手進自己的背包裡撈東西。

　　緊張總是容易壞事，Chekov忍痛學了這麼一課。他看著客運上的司機用不耐煩的眼神催促著Sulu趕緊上車，還有望向想等他但又怕讓車上乘客等待太久的Sulu。Chekov一急之下，抽出自己抓住某物品的手，也不管背包的東西因抽出的力道而散落、跌至地面。

　　他將一個小盒子遞給Sulu，幾乎是直接塞進亞裔醫師的懷裡。Chekov不記得當時自己說了些什麼話，只見Sulu點頭笑著，接著說了聲謝謝就走上車。Sulu的位子剛好靠窗，Chekov走到窗邊，揚著頭瞧Sulu就定位置坐下，兩人再度交換了微笑，Chekov揮揮手，Sulu也揮了手。不等Chekov反應過來，客運司機就踩下油門，將車上的乘客帶往下一個目的地。

　　

　　「再見，Mr. Sulu。」眨眨眼，Chekov看著遠離的客運說著，「再見，Hikaru。」

　　

　　※※※

　　他將視線轉回，對於兩人這兩天的相處，總覺得有點像在跳華爾茲，卻沒有誰膽敢搶拍跳出節奏。或許這是好的，畢竟一下子前進太多的進度，會讓人容易適應不良——雖然Sulu覺得，如果Uhura知道的話一定會翻白眼指責他就算想耍曖昧也不是這種耍法。

　　但其實Sulu不很在意這種事。

　　對他來說，這就像是手術，手術刀下去，切開皮膚剖開脂肪，破壞總是簡單，但縫合後，傷口卻需要較長的時間才能慢慢復原。他跟Chekov都需要時間，至少，Sulu覺得自己需要。

　　不清楚到底醫院發生了什麼事，雖然Sulu知道自己的職業本來就是隨時待命的，但被臨時叫回去多少讓他在心裡喃喃了幾句。

　　他的視線降落在自己手上拿著的小盒子，掂了掂它的重量，不輕不重，好像裝滿了紙的樣子。Sulu微微歪著頭想了想，Chekov為什麼要拿一盒紙給他？多想無益，直接拆開揭曉謎底比較省時間。

　　Sulu動手拆開紙盒，映進眼簾的是一疊厚厚的明信片。各種疑問從他的腦中冒出，但他暫且壓下這些困惑，將明信片一張張翻開來：這些看起來是Chekov去旅行時寫得文字，Sulu將其中一張翻過來，發現沒有貼郵票，也沒有寫收件人地址——好像日記一樣，在每個停留點都寫一些記事內容。

　　他拾起一張印著北海道地圖圖樣的明信片，翻過來看，發現日期大約在一年前的夏天，Sulu的視線落在Chekov的字跡上，在心中輕聲誦念著那些文字……

　　

　 _「Dear Hikaru_

_日本人真的都好親切，我現在在網走，這裡的風景好美，氣氛都很悠閒，有點像我們老家的感覺。只是這裡沒有玉米田。我在路上有時會看到狐狸跟鹿，人與大自然和諧生活在一起真的很舒服呢！_

_北海道的鄉下沒有光害，大家很早就睡了，即便是夏天，夜晚溫度也可以低到十度以下，還好我是俄國人，這點低溫不算什麼！Hikaru，你以前來過北海道嗎？我在晚上有時會聽到很奇怪的聲音，有一點像槍聲，不知道是不是有人晚上獵鹿？聽說北海道的鹿太多了，因為北海道狼絕跡了，所以鹿就沒有天敵了。_

_今天的星星很多也很美，可惜還沒到英仙座流星雨的季節，不過滿天星空也實在迷人。偷偷告訴你，其實那年我們去山上看流星雨的時候，Jim有偷拍你睡覺的照片，Jim有給我，只是我付出了不小的代價。_

_我把手機丟在機場之前，把那張照片留了下來，我想你應該不會怪我吧？_

_晚安，Hikaru，我明天還要上路，決定南下往旭川走，想去看看很有名的旭山動物園呢！」_

_「Dear Hikaru_

_你跟我說過，人生而平等。在美國，我們也都這麼覺得，彷彿一切理所當然，像呼吸、像喝水那樣自然而然，毋庸置疑。_

_我現在人在印度，這裡的文化跟我們所接觸的、理解的完全不同。我不知道我是否能適應其中？我很喜歡這裡的人，他們熱情親切，喜歡外來客；他們的文化多采多姿，值得多研究一番。_

_不過我想，或許這也是你告訴過我的，我們不能用自己的角度去概括全世界，以為全世界都可以用自己這把尺去衡量。我想，我會在這裡學到更多，或許謙卑，或許體諒。」_

_「Dear Hikaru_

_荷蘭人都好高大啊！無論男性女性，他們都高挑而且大多數都是金髮碧眼的。在阿姆斯特丹可以看到很多不同國家的人，但如果往鄉下走，就沒那麼多外地人了。_

_糖漿煎餅好甜，甜到我覺得我都蛀牙了。烏特勒支好像音樂盒，城中心的大鐘樓每十五分鐘都會敲響，附近也好多鐘樓，它們也會各自奏樂。一開始踏進來的時候覺得這城市也太夢幻了，不過過一陣子後，就覺得有一點點吵雜，哈哈！_

_在荷蘭騎腳踏車真的很方便，我有一點懷念我們小時候在鄉下騎車，有一次我還不小心摔到田裡面去，還好你跳下來救我。_

_Hikaru，旅行真的很有趣，雖然有時真的好累，但每次都可以發現新的東西、舊的回憶。如果你跟我一起去旅行，我想我就不會一直迷路了吧……我今天已經第三次迷路了，肚子好餓。」_

_「Dear Hikaru……」、「Dear Hikaru……」、「Dear Hikaru……」、「Dear Hikaru……」_

　　

　　※※※

　　Chekov走回昨天晚上與Sulu相遇的那片田，鄉下有個好處，就是隨意席地而坐也不會有人側目或多說兩句。Chekov把背包放下，感覺自己好像被掏空似的，他回來家鄉本來並沒有預期會發生這樣的事：在家鄉，此處是他與Sulu從小相遇、相知並且一起長大的地方——他們早已離開，此處沒有他們的根、沒有任何留戀之物，除了螢火蟲——然而卻在這裡，他們兩人不期而遇。

　　Chekov靠近田邊，盤腿而坐。他把背包打開，想著家鄉好像沒有什麼特別的景色，所以當然不會有明信片了。沒得寫，他只好滑滑手機，或許會突然心血來潮地想敲下些什麼文字。

　　他打開手機，桌布照片在他眼前展開，Chekov泛出幸福的笑容。

　　他什麼都沒留下，卻沒辦法把自己的存在從大家的記憶裡抹去；他什麼都沒帶走，卻捨不得刪掉Jim偷拍的那張照片。

　　所以呢？接下來呢？Chekov托著腮，有點苦惱，卻不知從何思考起。正當他進行刪去法式的選擇時，他突然聽見有聲音從不遠處傳來。順著聲音的來源，Chekov揚頭瞧了過去，下一秒，他睜大雙眼，嘴巴也因此微微張開，他不思議地望著朝他走過來的男人。

　　Chekov眨眨眼，並趕緊站起身來，他站著，卻全身動彈不得，雙腳像是生了根似的往下扎根，他僵在原處，想伸手捏自己的臉一把，確認自己沒有在大白天裡夢遊。

　　走過來的男人露出有點無奈的笑，他還輕喘著氣，Chekov猜測對方應該是一路跑過來的。微風吹拂過來，玉米們因此微微欠身，風撫過Chekov的臉頰，身邊還有小鳥啁啾著，然而，Chekov卻似乎可以聽見自己加速的心跳聲。

　　

　　「……Mr. Sulu？」Chekov開口，小聲地說著，像是確認又像是深怕破壞夢境似的。

　　

　　亞裔醫生綻放他的笑容，甜甜的，有點柔軟的滋味。

　　

　　他深呼吸，試著讓喘氣稍微平復一些，然後他開口說道：「McCoy說過，記憶像漣漪，一旦觸動就只會擴散，你只能選擇是否開始，不能控制它什麼時候結束。」他頓了一下，而Chekov的眼睫撲了撲，專心地聽著，Sulu輕輕地呼出一口氣，繼續說：「而漣漪是很有趣的現象，它一旦開始了，就會把能量往外傳送，擴散到我們都無法想像的座標去；漣漪看起來好像沒有終點，但它的終點就是另一個漣漪的起點。」

　　

　　Chekov沒有說話，Sulu也沒有解釋。前者思索著這有點哲學性的比喻，後者很有耐心地等待著。

　　

　　「McCoy的比喻很有意思，有各種角度的解釋，以這個角度來看，起點與終點是相同的。」他開口，仁慈又諄諄善誘地說著：「記憶是如此，而我們也是。」

　　

　　Chekov愣了一下，莫名地，他覺得眼眶有點溼潤。

　　

　　「你是起點，也是終點。」Sulu笑著，並往前走了一步。

　　

　　捲毛小子緊抓著手機，也不管眼淚是否已經奪眶而出，他一個箭步上前，直接往Sulu的懷裡撲了過去，亞裔青年往後退了一步，穩住了重心，他笑出聲來，拍拍自己懷中彷彿化身成撒嬌的大型犬的年輕人，並悄悄地在對方的頭上落下一枚輕吻。

　　是終點，也是起點。

　　像馬拉松，也像同心圓，雖然繞來繞去，卻絕對會回歸原點。

　　他們摟著彼此，在玉米田旁的小路上，沐浴在懶洋洋的陽光裡，彷彿舊時光倒轉，彷彿歷史溫柔地重演。不管歲月怎麼翻轉、前進，無論失去過多少遍，他們都深信著，只要走回原點，他們就能再次碰頭，回到彼此身邊。

　　

　　

　　

　　尾聲：

　　Chekov拒絕不了伴娘的邀約，即便再難為情，他還是硬著頭皮跟對方共舞一曲。拿著雞尾酒的Sulu則站在一旁笑著，穿著白紗的新娘則輕手輕腳地走到他身邊與他一同站著，他們交換了眼神，彼此心知肚明。

　　在他們的左前方不遠處，McCoy正碎唸著Jim不要亂吃點心，要注意一下體脂肪，Jim還沒開口辯解時，站在他另一側的Spock也同意著外科主任的話。Jim不甘心地反駁著自己才代替Sulu開完馬拉松會議，多吃一點來彌補受傷的心靈應該不為過吧！他一邊說著，一邊朝Sulu的方向拋出求救訊號，但是卻被Scott攔截，新郎拿著一瓶香檳快樂地朝三人組走過去，並沒有察覺到那裡的氣氛十分微妙。

　　Uhura轉頭，與Sulu再次交換視線，前者笑出聲來，後者嘴角微揚，並啜了一口手中的酒精來掩飾自己的失笑。

　　Sulu望向了努力地跟上伴娘舞步的Chekov，那副認真的模樣，無論過了多久，都從未改變。

　　上一個漣漪正漸漸結束，而新的漣漪，正悄悄蔓延。亞裔醫生眨了眨眼，滿足地如此想著。

　　

　　

　　FIN

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　後記：
> 
> 　　能完成這篇文，要感謝很多人。  
> 　　首先要謝謝當時Elenna跟我閒聊了關於失憶的話題，一開始我只是突然覺得，如果讓Bones講出那句話：「記憶就像漣漪，你不能控制它是否擴散，只能決定是否觸發開關。」我莫名的覺得帥爆了！就因為這樣，所以我覺得好像可以來寫一篇跟失憶有關的文，雖然這個梗我已經寫過很多次，但我從沒有寫過失憶的那方後來有恢復記憶過。  
> 　　在寫這篇文時，其實我也是突然間想到很久很久以前，有一部日劇叫做「白色之戀」，雖然是老影集了，但確實是經典，台灣還有翻拍。但我其實沒有看完那部影集，因為那是我很小的時候在電視台上播的，不過就是依稀有點印象啦。這也是為什麼，後來在寫這篇文時，我把故事背景設定在醫院的原因。  
> 　　接著就是跟Elenna討論到底Chekov失憶的好呢，還是Sulu？Elenna告訴我，如果是Chekov失憶的話，依照Sulu的個性，他可能會按部就班、有條不紊地幫助Chekov恢復記憶，所以這樣的劇情相較之下會稍微平淡一點，也比較日劇(雖然我當時並不懂為什麼會比較日劇風格)，但如果是Sulu失憶就不一樣了！  
> 　　因為Chekov跟Sulu不同，前者比較活潑可愛，個性還不算穩定，這樣一來，如果是Sulu失憶，那Chekov受到的打擊就會很大，Chekov有可能會激動地想幫助Sulu恢復記憶，但想想Sulu的性格，他會乖乖聽話嗎？又或者，Chekov可能就此打退堂鼓，這樣也有點虐了……總之，如果是Sulu失憶的話，一方面會虐到小熊，另一方面可寫性浮動變動大，端看作者要怎麼發揮——發揮的不好就會覺得很想捅作者刀吧？(不，不要這樣對我)  
> 　　於是我想，那就Sulu失憶吧！這樣應該比較有趣←被巴  
> 　　其實我就是想要寫狗血老梗嘛！所以有很多部份我都沒有細寫，只是草草掠過，希望大家不要太計較|||  
> 　　這篇文連載時我也非常感謝亞洛，因為他每一回都寫心得給我，超級感動的TAT 當然，在AO3、Lofter和噗浪都也有朋友留言給我，我都很謝謝大家，你們的留言，是我不斷把這篇文寫完的動力。  
> 　　在寫這文時我偶爾也會聽聽音樂，我也把寫這篇文時我有聽得音樂告訴大家：  
> 　　1. 蔡依林的「心型圈」  
> 　　2. 周杰倫的「不該」、「黑色毛衣」  
> 　　3. 《Once The Musical裡》的「Falling Slowly」  
> 　　至於跟記憶相關的書籍，我以前閱讀過也覺得很棒，對我寫這篇文有些許幫助的書：  
> 　　《鏡子裡的陌生人：解離症─一種隱藏的流行病》  
> 　　當然，貫穿全文的「螢火蟲」真的很棒，我曾經去過某個螢火蟲的生態區，當天空漸漸暗下來時，螢火蟲們也慵懶地飛舞起來，因為陽光漸漸消失，整個園區沒有任何一丁點光芒，而螢光其實很微弱又一閃一滅的，真的讓我有點暈暈、覺得一切都超級不真實的，恍如夢境啊！  
> 　　朋友抓了螢火蟲，小蟲子在手裡閃呀閃地，真的非常的脆弱又美麗。螢火蟲也讓我覺得很像星星一樣，同時也會讓我想到ST的原劇，這也是為什麼我後來選定用它來貫穿全文，做為一條很重要的串線。而真的有趣的是，在日本的文化裡，螢火蟲象徵人的靈魂——哎呀，各種雙關啊Orz  
> 　　好吧，我就不囉唆了！真的謝謝大家這段日子以來的支持與喜愛，很開心我真的也能寫出一篇Chulu的中篇文來，我自己也很開心呢。  
> 　　嗯？番外篇嗎？哈哈哈哈，有嗎？(逃跑)  
> 　　


End file.
